Light in the Darkness
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Di mana ada kegelapan, di sana pasti ada cahaya. Sekalipun hanya ada setitik. Naruto tak mengerti takdir apa yang membuatnya harus melindungi gadis nakal seperti Sakura Haruno di liburannya yang telah ia idam-idamkan itu. Dia, Naruto Namikaze, jadi seorang bodyguard perempuan itu? Yang benar saja!/"Ini pasti musibah!"/NaruSaku/Enjoy! Chapter 9 Update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Light in The Darkness**_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

Pintu menjeblak terbuka ketika seorang lelaki berambut pirang membuka pintu dengan keras. Wajahnya penuh peluh, seragam berwarna loreng yang dikenakannya pun tampak kotor. Beberapa orang di belakangnya mengekor masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Lelaki dengan _name tag_ Naruto Namikaze di seragamnya menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, dan ia sudah sangat lelah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tak hanya dirinya, wajah ketujuh rekannya juga tampak lelah. Tentu saja mereka lelah setelah tugas selama enam bulan di luar negeri. Menjadi tentara memang tak mudah.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana, sedangkan beberapa rekannya mulai membereskan perlengkapan mereka ke dalam lemari yang tersedia. Ya, barak ini lumayan besar. Cukup menampung sampai 10 orang. Merasa lelah, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya yang berat.

"Berikan barang-barangmu. Biarkan aku menyusunnya!"

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, mendapati saudara kembarnya masih berdiri tegap seolah masih memiliki banyak stamina. Dengan gerakan malas, Naruto menyerahkan tas besarnya pada saudaranya.

"Ah, kau baik sekali, Menma," kata Naruto lalu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Entah mengapa ia ingin langsung tidur saja, tak perlu pakai acara mandi dulu.

"Berdiri!"

Suara Menma yang tegas kembali membangunkan Naruto, ia refleks bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri tegap. Ia mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan Menma itu? Baru saja memejamkan mata, tapi dia langsung berujar dengan lantang. Setelah mengikuti arah pandang Menma, barulah Naruto paham.

"Berbaris!"

Mereka semua mulai berbaris secara horizontal ketika Naruto memberikan perintah.

"Hormat!"

Lalu mereka memberikan hormat hingga lelaki paruh baya itu menurunkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena sudah kembali dengan selamat." Lelaki paruh baya dengan surai hitam itu berujar dengan bangga.

" _Ha'i_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" jawab mereka serentak dengan lantang.

"Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, lalu pulanglah setelah selesai. Keluarga kalian pasti sangat merindukan kalian semua." Lalu mata lelaki itu menatap Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze, boleh ikut denganku sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Baik!" jawab Naruto lalu mengekor pria itu keluar dari barak.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat lelah, tapi mana mungkin dia menolak perintah atasannya yang jabatannya adalah seorang Jendral. Fugaku Uchiha, dia adalah jendral militer di negara Jepang yang amat sangat Naruto hormati meskipun pria paruh baya itu di luarnya tampak menyeramkan karena raut wajahnya yang tegas, ia lumayan rendah hati.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah, tapi aku punya satu misi mudah untukmu. Kau mau melakukannya? Hanya malam ini saja."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kenapa anda malah ragu untuk memberiku misi ini?"

"Baguslah. Misinya mudah. Datanglah ke tempat ini." Fugaku menyodorkan selembaran kertas yang tertulis sebuah alamat sebuah bar malam. "Aku cuma ingin kau mengawasi dan mengantarkan pulang putri dari Kementrian Pertahanan, Kizashi Haruno," lanjut Fugaku.

"Hmm... jadi rumor tentang anaknya yang _bad girl_ itu benar, ya? Memalukan." Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat alamat yang tertera di kertas itu.

Fugaku mengangkat bahunya—bersikap acuh tak acuh. "Begitulah, makanya akhir-akhir ini beliau khawatir karena putri satu-satunya itu hobi sekali pulang pagi."

"Baiklah! Ini mudah! Aku akan pergi sekarang!" Naruto memberi hormat kepada Fugaku sesaat, lalu berbalik pergi ketika Fugaku membalas hormatnya.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Menma ketika melihat Naruto kembali dengan terburu-buru. Saudara kembar yang lebih muda 5 menit darinya itu tiba-tiba saja langsung mengganti seragam militernya dengan kaos biasa.

"Ada misi mudah malam ini hanya untukku, kau pulang duluan saja." Naruto langsung melengos pergi setelah mengganti celananya dengan celana jeans. Sedangkan Menma hanya mengangguk paham dan membiarkan saudara kembarnya itu pergi.

"Staminanya masih banyak, ya?"

Menma menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati Sora yang tengah menatap pintu coklat yang baru saja Naruto tutup.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lelah, tapi dia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah ataupun permintaan Jendral Fugaku," balas Menma seadanya.

xxx

 _ **Bar Konoha**_

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja. Ketika seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan padanya, ia hanya memesan Vodka. Mata biru itu langsung menelusuri seisi bar yang penuh sesak. Musik-musik yang berdentam kuat membuat ruangan bergetar, belum lagi orang-orang yang bernari-nari ria, dan lampu-lampu disko yang membuat lelahnya bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"Sakura Haruno," gumamnya masih mencari sosok wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya matanya terhenti di salah satu meja besar yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Ketemu!" gumamnya sambil sesekali menatap foto Sakura yang ada di tangannya—foto yang ia dapatkan dari Fugaku saat ia ingin pergi ke tempat ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wanita itu sedang dikelilingi enam orang pria. Satu di antara mereka sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Sakura dan lima lainnya sedang menikmati minuman beralkohol sambil berjudi. Tak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang putri dari menteri pertahanan melakukan hal seperti orang tak punya etika? Entah mengapa Naruto semakin merinding melihat Sakura bersama seorang lelaki berambut jingga mulai berpelukan. Sakura yang melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria itu, sedangkan pria itu dengan nikmatnya menciumi leher Sakura beberapa kali—membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Ini pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas vodka di depannya, dan berlalu pergi.

"Benar-benar perempuan murahan!" cetus Naruto sambil berdecih. Ia meraih gelasnya, lalu meneguk vodka dengan cepat. " _Well_ , aku hanya harus mengawasinya sampai dia selesai, lalu membawanya pulang, 'kan? Mudah!"

Dengan segelas vodka yang dipesan Naruto, lelaki itu mulai mengawasi Sakura dari jauh.

xxx

Sakura menghela napas ketika mata zamrudnya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 3 dini hari? Ayolah, sebenarnya ia masih belum mau pulang. Merasa harus pergi, Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia meraih gelas miliknya untuk meminum sisa winenya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Sakura sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

"Eh? Kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang? Kau belum melakukan apa-apa denganku. Ayolah Sakura, kita ke kamar," ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang.

"Maaf Deidara, aku harus pergi sekarang." Sakura yang hendak pergi langkahnya harus terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya erat.

"Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu bermesraan dengan Pein, kenapa tidak denganku?" tanya Deidara dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Deidara benar, Sakura, di sinilah sebentar lagi, bermainlah dengan kami bergantian. Kau tidak tahu kalau kami sedang menunggu?" kata Kabuto yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura.

Kabuto mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang, melingkarkannya di perut Sakura, lalu menarik gadis itu hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Saat itulah Kabuto langsung memeluk Sakura erat, menciumi leher bagian belakang wanita itu, lalu menghirup aroma harum Sakura yang khas. Lelaki berkacamata bulat itu tersenyum puas ketika tangannya yang nakal mulai meraba-raba paha Sakura yang terekspos karena wanita itu hanya mengenakan rok pendek.

"Hei, Kabuto, kau curang, berbagilah denganku." Kali ini Deidara menarik lengan Sakura agak keras, sukses membuat wanita itu meringis sakit.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik dirinya untuk kembali berdiri. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, mata hijaunya menatap Deidara dan Kabuto tajam, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pein. "Hei, aku tidak suka dua orang temanmu ini!" seru Sakura kesal.

Pein tampak tersenyum geli dan tertawa kecil. "Ayolah Sakura, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada wanita secantik dirimu itu? Sudah kubilang kalau 2 anak buahku ini lebih nakal dari mereka," balas Pein pada Sakura santai sambil melirik 3 anak buahnya yang lain sedang asik lomba minum _Vermouth_ hingga berbotol-botol.

"Bilang pada mereka kalau aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau ditahan oleh mereka!"

Pein hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka bekerja untukku, kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu? Oh, kecuali kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Menjadi wanita penghibur untukku, misalnya."

Sakura mendecil. "Ternyata kau berengsek!"

Pein beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah mendekati Sakura, sedangkan Sakura mundur menjauhinya. Dengan sekali sentakan, Pein meraih tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya hingga Sakura jatuh di dada kekarnya.

"Salah sendiri karena memilih pria berengsek ini. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Sakura. Bukannya, mendapati sensasi manis dari bibir itu, Pein malah merasakan sebuah papan membentur wajahnya.

"Oke! Cukup sampai di sini saja! Aku sudah muak melihatnya!"

Pein kembali menarik wajahnya setelah wajahnya membentur papan nampan. Ia menoleh ke arah pria berambut pirang cepak itu dengan kesal. Siapa pria itu? Beraninya dia sampai meletakkan sebuah nampan tipis di depan wajahnya ketika ia hendak mencium bibir seorang wanita cantik.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Pein ketus pada Naruto.

Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura. "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Karena nona ini ingin pulang, apalagi kalian sudah melakukan hal tak senonoh di depan mataku, aku tidak mungkin diam." Naruto melirik Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Ayo pulang!" Naruto berbalik, meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menarik gadis itu dengan cepat.

Pein menggertakkan giginya karena kesal. Orang yang mengganggunya seenaknya saja membawa Sakura pergi. Ia menoleh ke arah Kabuto dan Deidara. "Kalau kalian bisa melakukan apapun pada pria itu, kalian boleh melakukan apapun pada Sakura!"

Kabuto dan Deidara saling berpandang sesaat, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyeringai lebar. Kedua lelaki itu berdiri, lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar bar yang baru saja dilewati Sakura dan Naruto.

"Cih! Kau pikir kau bisa lepas dariku begitu saja, Sakura Haruno!" desis Pein dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

xxx

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pada lelaki di depannya ketika mereka keluar dari bar.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto menjawab, "anggap saja orang yang diutus Ayahmu untuk membawamu pulang."

"Aku tanya siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Apa pekerjaanmu? Polisi yang diutus Ayahku?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Ugh! Dingin sekali kau. Tidak bisa bersikap ramah, ya?"

"Terserah."

"Kehidupanmu pasti suram," sahut Sakura sedikit meledek pria di depannya.

"Dan aku penasaran dengan kehidupanmu yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, dasar _bad girl_!" balas Naruto masih menatap sepanjang jalanan yang gelap.

Naruto tak tahu kalau ada bar yang letaknya ada di sebuah gang yang lumayan sempit. Belum lagi tempat bar itu ada di ujung gang sehingga ia harus berjalan kaki lumayan jauh untuk sampai di jalan besar dan mengambil mobilnya yang ia parkir di depan sebuah toko swalayan.

"Selamat malam! Kami sudah menunggu kalian!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura yang berjalan tepat di belakang menabrak punggung lebarnya. Naruto mendecih kesal melihat dua orang yang ia temui di bar sudah ada di depan mereka sedang memainkan pisau tajam.

"Kenapa mereka berdua bisa tiba-tiba ada di depan kita?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja mereka ambil jalan pintas! Kau tidak lihat di dalam jalan kecil ini masih ada gang-gang kecil lainnya?" balas Sakura sambil melangkah mundur.

Naruto menghela napas. Ternyata rasa lelah dan minuman vodka tadi membuat konsentrasinya menurun. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak kalau salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang mencegat mereka di jalan. _Dasar bodoh_ , rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Biarkan kami lewat," kata Naruto dengan tenang.

Deidara tertawa. "Serahkan dulu Sakura pada kami, lalu kau boleh lewat."

"Biar kuberitahu kalian berdua. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno, tentu saja kami tahu betul siapa Ayahnya yang seorang menteri pertahanan. Lalu, kenapa? Kau pikir kami takut?" kali ini Kabuto angkat bicara sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Mereka tahu kau Sakura Haruno?! Nona, kau betul-betul bergaul dengan orang berbahaya!"

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya bagaimana bisa Sakura terang-terangan menggunakan nama 'Haruno' untuk berkenalan dengan anak-anak bar seperti itu? Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan otot.

"Dengarkan aku, nona. Aku akan menahan mereka, selagi aku bertarung dengan mereka, kau lari duluan ke jalan besar sana. Mobilku yang warna putih ada di tempat parkir salah satu toko. Aku akan menyusulmu." Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia melepaskan _heels_ nya dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. "Baiklah, kalian berdua kemarilah."

Kabuto dan Deidara mulai berlari maju dengan pisau di tangan mereka. Deidara ingin mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Deidara. Kabuto yang tepat berada di belakang Deidara balas mengibaskan pisau ke wajahnya, Naruto refleks mundur ke belakang, lalu dengan kekuatannya, Naruto menendang perut Deidara, membuat lelaki itu mundur bersama Kabuto yang tepat berdiri di belakang Deidara.

"Pergilah!" seru Naruto pada Sakura.

Detik itu Sakura berlari menjauh dari ketiga orang itu.

"Majulah! Apa kemampuan kalian cuma segitu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremeh.

"Ka-kau!"

Merasa kesal, Kabuto dan Deidara mulai menyerang dari dua sisi, Deidara mengambil sisi kanan, sedangkan Kabuto menyerang dari sisi kiri. Ketika Kabuto mulai menghunuskan pisaunya, Naruto menunduk dan melayangkan sikutnya ke arah perut Kabuto. Sementara Kabuto mundur, Naruto melayangkan tendangannya ke arah tangan Deidara yang hendak menebas tubuhnya dengan pisau, pisau itu terlepas dari tangan Deidara. Sebelum Deidara kembali mengambil pisaunya, Naruto lebih dulu menarik tangan Deidara dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil pisau itu." Detik itu juga Naruto memutar lengan Deidara hingga terdengar bunyi tulang.

"Aarrghhh!" raung Deidara kesakitan.

Naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertarungan, langsung memukul tenguk Deidara dengan keras, saat itu juga Deidara langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Masih dengan tangan terkepal, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, di sana masih ada Kabuto yang masih memegang perutnya.

Kabuto yang tampak kesal membuang pisaunya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk melawan Naruto. Kabuto berlari ke arah Naruto, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto dan berhasil dihindari dan ditepis Naruto dengan baik. Begitu Kabuto kembali melayangkan tinjunya, tinjunya itu langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranku!"

Naruto mendorong mundur tangan Kabuto. Ia melangkah maju dengan berani, membuat Kabuto refleks bergerak mundur. Wajah Kabuto tampak menyeramkan, pria berkacamata bulat itu marah. Tanpa perhitungan, Kabuto melayangkan tinjunya lagi, kali ini Naruto menghindarinya dengan menunduk, lalu dengan serangan cepat, Naruto langsung memukul dagu Kabuto dengan keras. Melihat Kabuto masih sadar, Naruto meraih kerah baju Kabuto, menariknya, lalu Naruto melayangkan pukulannya tepat di rahang Kabuto dengan keras.

Naruto langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah saat melihat Kabuto yang terjatuh lemas. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia langsung berlari pergi dari sana untuk menemui Sakura yang pasti sedang menunggunya.

xxx

 _ **Kediaman Haruno**_

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_... kau membuatku khawatir." Kizashi Haruno menghela napas lega saat melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil putih itu bersama Naruto.

"Aku lelah! Aku mau langsung tidur!" tanpa mempedulikan Kizashi—sang Ayah, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kizashi tersenyum miris melihat sikap Sakura, dan ia memaklumi hal itu. Melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depannya, Kizashi memasang wajah ramahnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Naruto, kau sudah membawanya pulang."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Naruto singkat.

"Dia memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali pulang pagi dan bolos kuliah, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau dia belum pulang. Ini memang salahku karena tak pernah punya waktu untuknya." Kizashi bercerita sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Haruno- _san_ , sebaiknya anda menyewa seorang _bodyguard_ untuk putri anda. Kami punya masalah dengan beberapa orang saat pulang tadi, dan aku khawatir kalau orang-orang itu masih mengincarnya."

"Astagaaa... apa yang sudah anak itu lakukan?" Kizashi menghela napas panjang lelah. Pria berumur kepala empat itu sepertinya harus menghadapi situasi memusingkan. Selain pekerjaan, ia masih memiliki masalah dengan kelakuan anaknya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau boleh pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, ia membungkukkan badannya, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno bersama mobil putih yang dibawanya.

xxx

Naruto kembali menguap lebar. Ia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Begitu _lift_ yang dinaikinya berhenti di lantai 10, pintu _lift_ pun terbuka. Naruto melangkah lebar. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Pasti Menma sudah terlelap dan sedang berpetualang di dunia mimpinya. Ah, Naruto juga mau.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu nomor 1010, Naruto mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya. Ia memang satu apartemen dengan Menma, tapi ia juga memegang satu kuncinya. Naruto membuka dan menutup pintunya tanpa suara.

"Akhirnya kau pulang."

Naruto yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya menoleh ke arah Menma yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Setelah meletakkan sepatu ke dalam rak, Naruto memakai sandal rumah yang biasa ia pakai.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto ketika ia melewati Menma.

"Berhubung kau sudah pulang, aku akan tidur. _Oyasumi_." Menma menguap lebar lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 4 pagi, ia mendengus. "Baik sekali dia mau menungguku pulang," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Menma, ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk.

Apartemen yang mereka tempati ini memang dapat dikatakan luas. Apartemen yang memiliki 2 kamar yang cukup luas dengan ruang tengah, kamar mandi, dan juga memiliki dapur. Biaya sewanya memang sedikit mahal, tapi berhubung mereka tinggal berdua, tentu saja Naruto dan Menma membayarnya berdua.

"Ahh... nyamannya kasur ini," gumam Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Begitu ia memejamkan matanya, ia langsung terlelap dengan pulas.

xxx

"Akhirnya kau bangun," kata Menma ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh! Aku tidur lebih dari 10 jam? Hebat juga," kata Naruto ketika melihat jam bulat yang tergantung di tembok.

Menma yang baru saja membuat kopi mendudukkan diri di sofa dan meletakkan kopinya. "Tadi menteri pertahanan menelpon dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Apa mau ada tugas lagi? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Menma.

"Aku tidak bisa membangunkan seseorang yang tidurnya seperti orang mati."

"Hei, kau meledekku?!"

"Haruno- _san_ bilang bukan tugas negara, jadi dia titip pesan padaku. Kalau kau sudah bangun, dia memintamu untuk datang ke rumahnya. Jadi, nanti kau tidak perlu pakai seragam." jelas Menma.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham dan bergumam 'oh'. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya berdekatan dengan dapur. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia memanggil Menma.

"Menma..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Kau bisa temani aku ke sana?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan setelah itu Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang tidak sempat mandi tadi malam karena terlalu lelah.

xxx

"Oke, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Naruto, apa kau mau jadi _bodyguard_ anakku?" tanya Kizashi.

"APA?!" seru Naruto. Ia _shock_. Jadi _bodyguard_ katanya? _Bodyguard_ _bad girl_ itu?

"Ahahahaha... aku tak percaya ini! Apa ini lelucon?! Lucu sekali!"

"Menma! Apanya yang lucu?! Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku, bukan menertawakanku. Jadi, diam sekarang!" Naruto menatap tajam Menma yang tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya yang menggelitik.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Menma sambil menahan tawanya. "Habisnya orang yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan seksi disuruh dekat dengan perempuan. Jadi _bodyguard_ cewek nakal itu? Yang benar seja? Ahaha." Tawa Menma kembali meledak. "Apalagi cowok sedingin dia. Kau yakin, Haruno- _san_?" tanya Menma masih dengan tawanya.

Kening Naruto berkedut dalam. Merasa kesal sekaligus malu, ia menarik kerah Menma yang masih menertawakannya. "Menma diamlah! Atau kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga!"

"Ahahaha! Silahkan bunuh aku!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Menma dan membiarkan saudara kembarnya itu tertawa sampai puas.

"Tapi, kenapa harus Naruto, Haruno- _san_?" tanya Menma ketika tawanya mereda. Ia cukup penasaran, kenapa harus Naruto yang menjadi _bodyguard_ dari sekian banyak orang terlatih di luar sana.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah memanggilkan _bodyguard_ untuknya karena semalam Naruto memintaku, tapi dia menolaknya."

— _ **Flasback—**_

" _Tou-san, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan setelan jas hitam yang baru saja datang ketika ia sedang menikmati sarapan pagi._

" _Kemarin Naruto bilang kau berteman dengan orang berbahaya, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk memberimu bodyguard kalau kau ingin pergi kemana-mana."_

" _APA?! Aku tidak mau! Aku malah merasa terganggu dan menganggapnya bahaya!"_

 _Kizashi menghela napas lelah menghadapi sifat anaknya yang keras ini. "Ayolah! Pikirkan sedikit perasaan Tou-san kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."_

 _Sakura menelengkan kepala, ia berpikir sejenak._

"Nona, kau betul-betul bergaul dengan orang berbahaya!"

 _Sakura jadi ingat perkataan Naruto tadi malam. Kata-kata itu... memang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia jadi merasa takut untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan, hari ini ia tidak datang ke kampus._

" _Kalau aku harus punya bodyguard untuk menjagaku, aku ingin seseorang bernama Naruto itu yang jadi bodyguarku. Bagaimana?"_

" _Deal! Tou-san akan menelponnya sekarang juga!"_

— _ **Flashback End—**_

"Begitulah~"

"Astaga..." Naruto memijit pelipisnya.

Naruto baru selesai menyelesaikan tugas militer luar negeri selama setengah tahun, dan sekarang akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan liburan idamannya. Tapi, kenapa harus mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menyebalkan seperti ini? Dia bekerja untuk negara, bukan untuk perempuan yang hobi ke bar malam dan pulang pagi itu. Apa ini yang namanya kutukan? Entah mengapa Naruto langsung merinding.

"Naruto sudah datang? Eh?" tampak Sakura yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas, lalu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa sekarang Narutonya ada dua?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Naruto yang ini," jawab Menma sambil menunjuk adiknya. "Aku saudara kembarnya. Namaku Menma."

"Oh astaga! Wajah kalian mirip sekali! Bagaimana aku membedakan kalian?" tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Kizashi.

Menma tersenyum tipis. "Mudah! Wajah suram dengan aura dingin hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto."

Dan detik itu Naruto langsung menyikut lengan Menma.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia lalu mengarahkan netranya ke arah Naruto. "Hei, Naruto. Kau mau jadi _bodyguardku_ , 'kan? Setidaknya seminggu atau dua minggu saja."

Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah permintaan seorang menteri pertahanan. Mau tak mau... "Baiklah." Naruto menjawab dengan pasrah.

" _Yosh_! Aku mau ke _mall_ sekarang juga! Aku mau ganti baju dan mengambil tas dulu!" seru Sakura girang sambil berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Menma melirik Naruto yang tampak frustasi. " _Happy holiday, brother! Have a nice day. Okay_?" Menma mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ini pasti musibah!"

.

" _Jaa_... kami pergi dulu!" Sakura melambaikan tangan, lalu menarik lengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

Kizashi yang melihat itu hanya bisa meringis. Semoga Naruto bisa tahan dengan kelakuan Sakura yang tidak bisa diam itu. Setelah kedua orang itu keluar dari rumah, Kizashi menatap Menma.

"Apa sekarang sifat Naruto seperti itu?" tanya Kizashi pada Menma.

Menma terdiam sesaat, tatapannya berubah sendu. "Iya. Dia tidak seceria dulu lagi. Seandainya saat kejadian itu aku bersamanya, setidaknya dia tidak akan seperti sekarang. Ini salahku." Menma mengembuskan napas berat sambil menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku."

Menma mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Kizashi. "Tidak apa-apa. Melihat Naruto hidup sudah sangat berarti untukku."

xxx

"Ini! Bawakan ini dan juga ini."

Entah sudah berapa banyak Naruto menghela napas dalam sehari ini. Ia memandang tas-tas belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. Ayolah, ia bukan seorang suami yang dengan senang hati mengantar istrinya jalan-jalan dan membawakan belanjaannya.

"Ah! Sepatu ini bagus sekali! Masukkan ini juga! Ayo kita ke kasir!" Sakura berjalan dengan girang di depan Naruto.

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak bisa bawa semua ini sendiri? Tugasku hanya melindungimu, bukan jadi pembantu," kata Naruto dingin.

"Eh... tapi itu sangat berat untukku. Lagipula, posisiku di sini adalah majikanmu, dan kau bawahan. Kau tahu apa itu bawahan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai lebar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Dinginnya! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan tatapan yang lebih ramah?"

Naruto menajamkan tatapannya. "Ini sudah cukup ramah untukmu."

"Ugh! Kejamnya... ayo ke kasir." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya. Biasanya rekannya pun langsung mundur dan minta maaf jika ia sudah mengeluarkan tatapan ' _Are you wanna die_?' andalannya seperti tadi.

"Dia tidak kenal takut, ya?" Naruto mendengus kesal.

Pada akhirnya Naruto berjalan mengikuti gadis itu menuju kasir.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

A/n : Halo, minna! Saya tau banget kalo masih punya utang fic yang belum dilanjut, tapi saya usahain bakal lanjut yang lainnya. Tunggu mood saya terhadap fic itu membaik (?). Dan saya kembali membawa fic NaruSaku lagi dengan unsur crime. Semoga suka :)

Menurut kalian, siapa pasangan yang cocok buat Menma? Ditunggu sarannya ya. Nggak cuma itu aja... ditunggu juga kesan, pesan, sanggahan, serta kritikan yang membangun.

See you in next chapter! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Light in The Darkness_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku, MenmaIno_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

Masih dengan langkah malas, Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura sambil membawa tas-tas belanjaannya ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggerutu dalam hati ketika wanita bersurai merah muda itu terus-terusan menariknya, memerintahnya, bahkan tak segan-segan memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti seorang pembantu. Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Sakura tidak tahu apa arti dari kata ' _bodyguard_ '? Entah wanita itu sedang memanfaatkannya atau memang bodoh sampai-sampai tak mengerti arti dari kata ' _bodyguard_ '.

"Masuklah ke dalam, letakkan barang-barangku di sana." Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran _Queen Size_ itu. Kamar Sakura seperti kamar wanita kebanyakan. Dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna merah muda dengan aksen bunga sakura, terdapat meja belajar dengan beberapa buku tebal, kamar mandi dan juga lemari pakaian. Ya, benar-benar dekorasi kamar wanita sungguhan.

Sakura yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto di dekatnya kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu. "Hei, kenapa kau belum masuk juga? Apa kau bisa memijit? Kakiku benar-benar pegal!" katanya enteng sambil mengusap kedua betisnya yang terasa nyeri karena terlalu lama berjalan dengan _heels_ tinggi. Sakura menautkan alisnya karena Naruto tak mengubah posisinya. "Masuklah~ jarang-jarang ada lelaki yang masuk ke kamarku, lho," kata Sakura dengan suara menggoda.

Naruto yang menatap wajah menggoda Sakura dari mulut pintu hanya mendengus pelan. Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya, ia memberanikan masuk ke dalam kamar seorang puteri dari menteri pertahanan itu. Ketika ia berhasil mendekati kasur Sakura, tampak wajah Sakura yang semakin menggodanya. Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh istirahat sejenak di sini, Na. Ru. To. _KUN_."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tanpa memikirkan posisi jabatannya yang hanya seorang _bodyguard_ , Naruto mengangkat tas belanja Sakura. "Dasar sinting!" serunya sambil melempar tas-tas itu ke arah wajah Sakura. Naruto menyeringai puas ketika Sakura tampak tercengang. "Aku mau pulang!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamar seorang diri.

Langit sudah gelap gulita. Sehabis berpamitan pada Kizashi Haruno, Naruto langsung berniat untuk pulang. Ternyata menemani wanita _shopping_ lebih melelahkan daripada patroli yang sering ia lakukan saat sedang menjalankan tugas militer di luar negeri.

"Ah, mobil sudah dibawa Menma pulang! Sepertinya aku harus naik bus."

.

Naruto mengambil kursi paling belakang dekat jendela ketika ia masuk ke dalam bus. Suasana malam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 membuat keadaan bus sangat senyap. Di dalam bus itu, hanya ada sepasang suami-istri dengan anak mereka, seorang anak SMA, seorang pria yang sedang tidur, dan seorang nenek tua.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah pada bantalan kursi bus yang empuk. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya, kedua _sapphire_ -nya menatap jalanan di luar sana. Suasana yang sunyi membuat Naruto mengantuk, ketika bus berhenti sesaat di salah satu halte, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya—hendak beristirahat sebentar.

"SEMUA! TUNDUKKAN KEPALA KALIAN!"

Naruto tersentak ketika sebuah teriakan memasuki indra pendengarnya. Ia membuka matanya, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas ada dua orang pria yang tampaknya baru naik dari halte sebelumnya sedang mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaket hitam mereka. Salah satu pria menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala supir, dan pria lainnya mulai mengawasi para penumpang.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI ADA YANG MENGHUBUNGI POLISI!" pria berambut pirang yang tengah memeriksa aktivitas penumpang berujar keras. "Jalankan terus bus ini ke pelabuhan Oto!" lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa kejahatan tidak ada hentinya? Walaupun polisi sudah banyak mengamankan sejumlah daerah, tentara yang melindungi negara, bahkan undang-undang hukum yang berlaku. Kehidupan memang kejam. Memang ada di saat tertentu beberapa orang justru menghalalkan segala cara untuk bertahan hidup. Naruto kembali menatap jalanan, seolah bersikap tak acuh dengan keadaannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih ponsel, menghubungi Menma, lalu menyelipkan ponselnya pada saku jaket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto melirik pria berambut pirang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku masih sayang nyawa," kata Naruto tampak tak peduli. Yah, selama orang-orang di dalam bus ini mengikuti perintah kedua orang jahat ini, ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir. _Semoga saja Menma sudah mengangkat teleponnya_ , pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa mengarahkan bus ini ke pelabuhan Oto? Seharusnya penumpang mengikuti rute yang ada, kan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

Pria itu mendekati Naruto, menarik kerah Naruto, lalu menajamkan tatapan matanya. "Jangan banyak omong!" serunya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Naruto. "Kecuali kalau kau mau kepalamu berlubang!" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lebar, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus tak peduli.

DOR!

"DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! ADA MENELPON POLISI!"

"KYAAA!"

Suara tembakan disusul makian dan teriakan menarik perhatian Naruto. Pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping supir kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke arah supir setelah ia melepaskan satu peluru ke arah seorang lelaki muda. Lelaki yang tengah memegang ponsel itu terjatuh ketika peluru berhasil menembus dada kirinya.

"Tidaaak! Papa!" lengkingan suara seorang bocah perempuan terdengar pilu.

"Tidak, _anata_! Bertahanlah! Kau tidak boleh mati di sini."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Giginya saling beradu ketika melihat pria muda yang telah terkapar dengan darah yang terus mengalir deras dari dadanya. Anak dan istrinya masih memanggil namanya sambil menangis, sedangkan kedua pria yang masih memegang pistol itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Lihat sendiri akibatnya jika tidak mengikuti perintah haha!" Pria dengan rambut pirang tertawa sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kalian orang jahat! Kalian jahat! Papa sudah menelpon polisi! Kalian pasti tertangkap! Kalian akan tertangkap!" teriak bocah perempuan itu sambil meneteskan air mata. "Pengorbanan Papa tidak sia-sia! Kalian akan tertangkap! Hiks."

' _Baka! Padahal aku sudah menghubungi Menma, dan aku yakin dia yang akan menelpon polisi,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Finnien! Bungkam mulut bocah sialan itu!" seru pria berambut hitam di depan sana. "Hei, kau supir! Bisakah jalan lebih cepat!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan terdengar keras ketika pria yang dipanggil Finnien itu menampar pipi bocah perempuan berumur 6 tahun yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Pria itu menarik berdiri wanita yang tengah menangisi suaminya, ia mengangkat pistolnya. "Kau lihat? Kalau kau masih berani melawan, Ibumu akan berakhir seperti dia!" katanya sambil menendang kepala lelaki yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Mama! Jangan! Jangan Mamaku, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Benci. Naruto benci pemandangan ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Rasa sesak menjalar di hatinya sepanjang ia melihat hal di hadapannya—seorang ayah itu tewas tertembak, sang ibu sedang ditodong pistol, sedangkan anak mereka hanya mampu menangis tanpa melakukan apapun. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia menajamkan matanya, lalu mulai mendekati keluarga yang tertimpa kemalangan itu.

"Hei, anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya salah satu penumpang di sana. "Kau bisa mati."

Naruto tak memedulikan kalimat dari seorang nenek tua itu. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya satu. Menyelamatkan wanita itu dan anaknya, lalu menendang kedua penjahat itu dari bus, memasukkannya ke dalam penjara dan mereka akan mendapatkan hukumannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau juga ingin melawan?" tanya Finnien yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan seringaian lebar.

"Lepaskan wanita itu sebelum aku menghajar kalian berdua," kata Naruto dengan tenang walaupun jantungnya sedang berdegup cepat. Ia memang seorang tentara. Seharusnya ia tangguh untuk menghadapi apapun, tetapi Naruto tak bisa menghadapi satu hal ini.

"Finnien, kau boleh membunuh orang-orang yang tak mengerti aturan!" seru pria berambut hitam di depan sana. "Kalau lelaki itu ingin menyelamatkan wanita itu, kau tinggal bunuh anaknya." Pria itu kembali menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya yang lain, mengarahkan ke leher sang supir, sedangkan pistol yang ia genggam di arahkan ke bocah perempuan itu.

DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika wanita itu cepat berlari ke arah anaknya, lalu memeluknya hingga akhirnya punggung wanita itu menjadi tameng untuk melindungi sang anak.

"Mama! Tidak! Mama tidak boleh meninggalkanku juga! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" bocah itu berlutut dengan tumpahan air mata.

" _Kuso_!" teriak Naruto sambil meraih kerah Finnien. "Akan kubunuh kau!" seru Naruto dengan iris mata birunya yang berkilat penuh kebencian.

Finnien balas meraih kerah Naruto. Dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam ia membalas, "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau juga ingin kubunuh seperti mereka, hah?!" Tangan Finnien beralih menarik surai pirang Naruto, lalu menundukkan kepala itu ke arah sepasang suami-istri yang telah terkapar sedangkan anak mereka hanya bisa membatu menatap kedua orangtuanya. Finnien tertawa keras, kembali menarik rambut Naruto hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau takut, kan? Haha! Kau pasti takut dengan kematian!" Finnien tertawa sambil menatap mata Naruto yang seolah kosong selama beberapa detik.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku takut dengan hal kecil semacam itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia meraih tangan Finnien yang sedang menarik rambutnya, lalu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, lalu menghempaskannya. "Kau menarik rambutku terlalu kuat. Astaga! Aku tidak suka disakiti," kata Naruto sambil menatap Finnien dengan seringaian. "Aku hanya suka menyakiti."

Finnien mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Apa-apaan lelaki itu? Bukannya tadi dia ketakutan? Napas Finnien tercekat saat melihat mata Naruto. Iris mata yang awalnya berwarna _sapphire_ itu kini berwarna _ruby_ —layaknya merah darah yang pekat.

"Akeno! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara panik sambil sesekali mundur ketika Naruto maju ke arahnya.

"Ck, sudah kubilang bunuh semua orang yang menghalangi! Kita sudah hampir sampai!"

Finnien mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan tangan gemetar. Wajah pria berambut pirang itu mendadak membuatnya takut. Kemana sikapnya yang sok berani tapi pencundang itu? Sekarang orang yang seharusnya takut padanya malah berbalik ia yang takut pada pria itu. Matanya. Iris mata merah itu membuatnya takut. "Mati saja kau!" teriaknya dan ingin melepaskan tembakan.

DOR!

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Finnien ketika Naruto menghindari tembakannya dengan cepat.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Jangan sekali-kali melakukan kekerasan. Sekarang giliranku." Naruto mendekati Finnien dengan langkah lebar, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menepis pistol itu hingga jatuh. Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Finnien, memutarnya hingga terdengar bunyi tulang. Belum selesai sampai sana, Naruto meraih lengan Finnien yang lain, membalikkan tubuh pria itu, lalu mengunci lengannya di balik punggung. Dengan seringaian lebar, Naruto menendang punggung Finnien hingga tersungur. Belum merasa puas, lengan Finnien yang menyilang di balik punggungnya kembali diinjak Naruto dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi tulang.

"Aarrghhh! Sialan!" raung Finnien. Ia merasa tubuhnya remuk hanya dalam satu kali injakkan.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian puas. Sesekali matanya menatap rekan Finnien yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau bisa merebut pistolku, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku?" tanya Finnien.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang langsung membunuh, lebih seru kalau orang itu disiksa lebih dulu." Naruto mulai melangkah menuju Akeno. Setelah ini ia harus menghabisi pria berambut hitam itu. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Akeno! Sebaiknya kau lari setelah ini. Biarkan aku yang tertangkap. Punggungku benar-benar sakit dan aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tanganku!" kata Finnien masih sambil meringis menahan sakit dan tetap berusaha bergerak.

"Tidak! Kita sudah susah payah melarikan diri! Kita harus kabur bersama-sama dari negara ini!" Genggaman Akeno pada pistol dan pisau mengerat ketika Naruto hampir mendekatinya. Keringat dingin juga mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Hmm... kalian pasti anggota dari sebuah organisasi ilegal, ya?" tanya Naruto. Tak ada jawaban dari kedua orang itu. Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Berarti aku benar."

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia mulai memerhatikan Akeno yang sedang waswas menatapnya. Ia juga sedang menganalisa berbagai kemungkinan serangan yang akan dilayangkan oleh Akeno. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Naruto kembali mendekati Akeno sambil menatap kedua senjata itu. "Dua-duanya mematikan, tapi akan lebih baik menyingkirkan pistolnya," pikirnya tenang. Sebelum ia lebih mendekati Akeno, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya—menatap penumpang lainnya. "Sebaiknya kalian menunduk dan lindungi diri kalian kalau tidak ingin mati." Detik itu juga para penumpang langsung menundukkan kepalanya di balik kursi-kursi bus.

Naruto menatap kedua senjata itu bergantian. Pisau? Pistol? Yang mana yang akan dia gunakan. Mengingat tadi Akeno melihat dirinya yang berhasil menghindari peluru dari tembakan Finnien, pasti... Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Akeno menghunuskan pisau ke arahnya. Naruto mundur selangkah, dan ketika ia maju dan ingin menendang pistol itu, pisau itu berusaha menebasnya. Kali ini Naruto tak menghindar, ia menahan pisau itu dengan tangannya, lalu merebut paksa pisau itu. Ia menatap Akeno dengan iris mata merahnya yang tajam, dan ketika Akeno tampak membatu, Naruto segera menendang tangan Akeno yang memegang pistol.

"Ugh!" Akeno meringis sambil memegang tangannya yang baru saja ditendang sekuat tenang. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Ia hampir tak bisa bernapas melihat mata merah yang seolah menghipnotisnya. Mata itu... membuatnya merasa takut.

Bus berhenti bergerak ketika sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Naruto langsung meraih kerah baju Akeno, menyeretnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah pintu. Tak sampai di situ, Naruto membuka pintu bus. Dan lagi-lagi ia menarik Akeno untuk berdiri. Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia menendang Akeno ke luar dari bus dengan kuat.

Tak lama, bunyi sirine mulai terdengar. Naruto mengusap hidungnya. "Kupastikan kalian akan ditangkap!"

"Kami akan lari!"

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah hawa dingin di belakangnya. Ketika ia melirik ke belakang, tampak Finnien sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya dengan tangan bergetar. Naruto tertawa. "Tembak saja kalau kau bisa. Aku sudah sangat yakin mematahkan pergelangan tanganmu dan membuat tulang kedua tanganmu retak. Bahkan aku yakin sekali kalau punggungmu terasa sakit. Jangan dipaksakan. Atau... kau mau aku membuatnya lebih parah dari itu?"

Finnien memejamkan matanya. wajahnya melukiskan kekecewaan. Dari pintu bus, ia bisa melihat Akeno yang masih tersungur. "Akeno, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita hanya bisa sampai di sini."

Akeno yang berusaha untuk berdiri mengulas senyum tipis. "Mungkin ini akhir yang terbaik untuk kita. Senang bisa bersahabat denganmu."

Naruto turun dari bus sambil memegang lengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling, ternyata benar-benar sudah ada di pelabuhan. Tak ada seorangpun di sana, kecuali sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir jauh dari posisinya. Baru saja ia ingin pergi dari sana, sebuah mobil putih yang dikenalnya bersama mobil polisi dan _ambulance_ berdatangan, dan benar saja seperti dugaannya, sosok Menma keluar dari mobil berwarna putih itu.

Saat itu, Menma membantu polisi lebih dulu untuk mengamankan kedua pembajak bus itu. Setelah sedikit membantu mereka, tak mau berlama-lama lagi ia berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto! Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma khawatir ketika berdiri di depan Naruto. "Aku langsung menelpon polisi karena mendengar percakapan mencurigakan, untung saja kau sempat mengatakan lokasinya, dan kau tahu? Aku langsung panik saat mendengar suara tembakan." Menma menjelaskan dengan amat cepat sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Cih! Kau tak perlu sepanik itu." Naruto melirik Menma dengan tatapannya meremehkan.

"Cih? Kau mendecih padaku?" Menma tertawa tak percaya. Selama ini Naruto tak pernah mendecih kepadanya kecuali satu orang itu. Oh, tunggu! Menma menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam. Wajah yang terlihat meremehkan orang lain, iris mata yang berubah menjadi merah. "Kau... Kurama?" tanya Menma tak yakin.

"Kau tak perlu ragu begitu. Memangnya ada kepribadian lain selain aku di tubuh Naruto ini?" balasnya sambil mendengus. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau Naruto menderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder_? Kepalamu terbentur, ya?"

Menma menghela napas. "Mana mungkin aku lupa! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau muncul, Kurama? Padahal lebih dari dua minggu ini kau tidak muncul."

Kurama yang sedang menempati kesadaraan Naruto saat ini menatap Menma dengan iris _ruby_ nya. "Kebetulan, di dalam bus ada satu keluarga. Sepasang suami-istri itu ditembak dan menyisakan anak mereka. Kupikir wanita itu tidak akan mati karena luka tembaknya tidak berada di tempat yang fatal, sedangkan lelaki itu mungkin mati karena peluru berhasil menembus dada kirinya. Kau tahu, kan? Naruto tidak kuat untuk masalah seperti ini. Sepertinya dia kembali mengingat kenangannya yang dulu. Karena tadi dia sempat terdiam. Merasa kondisinya _down_ , aku langsung keluar dan mengambil alih tubuhnya."

"Baiklah, setidaknya Naruto tidak terlu—"

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kurama menunjukkan tangannya terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" jerit Menma melihat luka melintang di balik jaket yang dikenakan tubuh Naruto.

"Berterimakasihlah karena ini hanya luka sayatan, bukan luka tembak. Ayo pulang!" Kurama berbalik menuju mobil putih yang terparkir. Namun, sebuah tangan menahannya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kurama tak suka ketika ia membalikkan badan. "Oh, Sasuke? Kau di sini?"

"Kebetulan aku bersama Menma tadi. Jangan langsung pulang! Polisi butuh kesaksianmu, Naruto!"

"Dia bukan Naruto," sela Menma.

"Hah? Bukan Naruto? Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Kurama memutar bola mata. "Aku benci mengulang cerita yang sudah kujelaskan. Tanya saja pada Menma!" ketus Kurama sambil melirik Menma. Kurama meringis ketika lukanya kembali terasa perih. "Hei, bisakah kalian memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan lukanya.

"Menmaaaaa!" suara seorang wanita terdengar nyaring memanggil nama Menma. Ketiga pasang mata itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita bertubuh langsing dalam balutan seragam militer dengan rambut pirang pucatnya di ikat _ponytail_ sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Senyum Menma mengembang. "Oh! Ino! Kau sudah pulang?!"

Ino berlari ke arah Menma, menghamburkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Ah, aku merindukanmu!" kata Ino ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Merasa ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Ino mengalihkan pandangan dan kini ia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. "Narutooo! Aku juga merindukanmu!" seru Ino sambil merentangkan tangannya dan hendak memeluk Naruto hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh! Astaga! Kau bukan Naruto!" guman Ino sambil menutup mulutnya saat dirinya melihat iris mata Naruto yang kini berwarna merah. "Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Ino mundur selangkah.

Kurama mendengus. "Daripada membunuhmu, lebih baik kau obati luka ini, bisa, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan lukanya.

Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju salah satu _ambulance_ yang masih ada di sana—karena _ambulance_ lainnya telah pergi membawa 2 korban penembakan. Ino meminjam beberapa peralatan dari sana, mengobati luka itu dengan hati-hati, dan membalut lukanya dengan rapi. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, polisi meminta Naruto—yang saat ini tubuhnya diambil alih Kurama—untuk pergi ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi bersama dengan penumpang lainnya.

Selagi menunggu Naruto yang tengah memberikan keterangan pada polisi, Menma, Sasuke, dan Ino menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponsel dan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, sedangkan Menma terdiam sambil menatap wajah Ino yang tampak lelah.

"Ino, kenapa kau tahu aku di sini? Kau baru pulang tugas, kan?" tanya Menma memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Ino tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Menma, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Telinganya seolah tuli dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun sampai Menma mencubit lengannya. "Aw! Kenapa mencubitku?"

"Ayo katakan! Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku sedangkan kau tidak menghubungiku?" desak Menma sambil memandang Ino tajam.

Ino menoleh ke arah Menma dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku meletakkan alat pemancar dan juga penyadap di ponselmu."

Menma melongo tak percaya. "A-apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tak lama, Menma mendengus geli. "Kau ini penjahat, ya?"

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku penjahat yang sedang berusaha mencuri hatimu!" Ino langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Menma dengan genit, sedangkan Menma langsung menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari perempuan hiperaktif itu.

Tak lama, Menma berdiri dari posisi duduknya ketika melihat Kurama yang sudah kembali dari ruangan polisi, membiarkan Ino yang sebelumnya ingin bergelut di lengannya terjatuh dan membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal. Meskipun begitu, Menma tidak peduli, ada hal lain yang harus lebih ia pedulikan daripada cewek centil semacam Ino Yamanaka.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Sekarang pulang!" Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Sasuke, kau mau ikut pulang tidak?" tanya Menma seraya menarik salah satu _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku harus ke barak sekarang, ada pekerjaan." Sasuke menyimpan ponsel dan _earphone_ nya ke dalam saku, lalu menepuk bahu Menma dan melangkah pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru.

"Ck, cepatlah kalau ingin pulang." Kurama menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya dan lebih dulu pergi dari sana setelah melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Menma.

"Menma, aku mau pulang denganmu, boleh?" tanya Ino pelan.

Menma tampak berpikir. Ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam, tak seharusnya Ino pulang sendirian sementara ia masih ada urusan dengan Kurama. Meskipun Ino adalah rekan seprofesinya yang bisa membela dirinya sendiri jika di jalan terjadi sesuatu, tetap saja dia hanya seorang perempuan. "Baiklah, tapi kumohon jangan ganggu kami saat di rumah nanti."

Ino tersenyum, lalu mengangguk setuju.

xxx

Ketika sampai di apartemen, Menma langsung menyuruh Ino untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan beristirahat. Ino yang sudah berjanji tak ingin mengganggu masalah dua bersaudara itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengikuti kata-kata Menma. Setelah Ino menutup pintu kamar, Menma langsung menatap Kurama yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang diselonjorkan di atas meja di depannya.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada kedua pembajak bus tadi?" tanya Menma sambil berkacak pinggang. "Salah satu di antara mereka tampak terluka parah," lanjutnya sambil mengingat lelaki berambut pirang yang saat itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan punggung tegak.

Kurama mendengus sambil mengulas seringaian tipis. "Aku hanya membuatnya patah tulang di kedua tangan dan meretakkan tulang punggungnya."

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menggunakan tubuh adikku seenaknya?"

Kurama tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" serunya sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya, melesat ke arah Menma, lalu menarik kerah bajunya dengan kuat. "Aku bahkan tidak membunuh! Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran pada mereka! Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku melindungi Naruto?!"

Tak mau kalah, Menma juga meraih kerah baju Kurama, lalu melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang itu dengan kuat hingga pegangan Kurama pada baju Menma terlepas. "Aku tidak mungkin percaya padamu! Selama ini kau terus membuat Naruto dalam masalah!"

Kurama tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Haha... Lihat Naruto, kakakmu sendiri memukulmu." Kurama berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Menma lewat bahunya. "Aku ingin tidur. Sepertinya Naruto sudah lebih tenang dan dia akan bangun pagi nanti." Kurama masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Kurama membuka laci meja nakas, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dan sebuah pena. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai, ia menutupnya, meletakkan buku itu di samping bantalnya. Kurama mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

Menma menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia menatap tangan kanannya lama, tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukul saudara kembarnya sendiri. Menma menghela napas panjang sambil menutup matanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

Kurama. Menma tidak tahu harus membenci kepribadian Naruto itu atau tidak. Benci? Tentu saja ia amat sangat membencinya. Kurama selalu saja membuat Naruto terlibat sebuah masalah. Di sisi lain, kepribadiannya itulah yang terus melindungi Naruto ketika saudara kembarnya itu merasa takut, gelisah, bahkan jika dia sedang terdesak sekalipun dalam misinya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Naruto tetap diizinkan menjadi seorang militer. Sosok Kurama juga keras. Dia adalah kepribadian yang muncul dengan sifat angkuh, sombong, berani, dan juga seseorang yang haus darah.

"Menma, kau baik-baik saja?"

Menma kembali membuka matanya dan ia bisa melihat Ino yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Wanita yang berusia 24 tahun itu telah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos putih milik Menma, sedangkan bawahannya, ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek yang selalu ia pakai sebelum memakai celana seragam militernya.

"Maaf, apa kami terlalu berisik?" tanya Menma sambil mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Ino yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya, lalu turut mendudukkan diri di sisinya.

"Aku selalu penasaran soal ini, bagaimana Naruto bisa membangkitkan kepribadian lain sedangkan kau tidak?" tanya Ino tak mengindahkan kalimat Menma sebelumnya.

Menma terdiam sesaat, setelah ia menarik napas panjang, ia mulai berujar, "Saat kami berumur 10 tahun, musibah menimpa keluarga kami. Selain keluargaku dibantai, Naruto juga diculik sampai seminggu. Sepertinya dia disiksa habis-habisan hingga akhirnya Kurama muncul dan membalas kelakuan mereka dengan ganas."

Ino mengangguk paham. Ia menyentuh pundak Menma, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Mereka tertangkap, kan?"

Menma mengangguk. "Mereka tertangkap, tapi dalangnya tidak. Sampai dihukum mati pun mereka tidak menyebutkan nama bos mereka." Tangan Menma terkepal erat di atas lututnya ketika mengingat hal itu lagi. "Inilah salah satu alasan aku dan Naruto memutuskan menjadi seorang tentara, apalagi Paman Fugaku sudah banyak membantu kami hingga kami jadi seperti ini. Aku sedikit khawatir kalau dalang yang sudah membunuh orangtua kami kembali berniat membunuhku dan Naruto." Menma menunduk dalam, ia memijat keningnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar, biar aku yang tidur di sini," kata Ino.

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak, kau saja yang tidur di kamar."

Ino mendesah pelan. Ino melepaskan ikat rambutnya, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya terurai. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Menma. "Kalau begitu, aku memaksa untuk tidur di sini juga."

Menma tersenyum kecil. "Keras kepala. Bukan salahku kalau kau masuk angin."

"Tenang saja," balas Ino mulai memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

xxx

Naruto membuka matanya. Silau menyambutnya ketika ia mulai membuka mata. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga pandangannya jelas. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kenapa ia bisa di sini? Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto tersentak kaget. Apa yang semalam terjadi? Ketika ia ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur, sebuah buku terletak di samping bantalnya menarik perhatiannya. Naruto meraih buku itu dan cepat-cepat membukanya, dan di sana ada halaman yang sudah ditandai dengan selipan pena.

Naruto membaca deretan kalimat di sana, tak lama ia menghela napas pelan. Naruto meraih pena itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di halaman kosong buku itu sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang berdenyut ngilu.

 _11 Agustus 20xx_

 _Terima kasih, Kurama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat bertukar denganku. Soal luka di tangan ini, tidak masalah, ini luka kecil. Maaf juga kalau Menma masih tidak menyukaimu._

— _Naruto_

Naruto kembali menutup buku itu, lalu kembali menyimpannya di laci meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto tidak bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan kepribadiannya yang satu itu, terlebih lagi kalau Kurama mengambil alih tubuhnya, saat bangun Naruto tidak akan mengingat apapun kejadian sebelumnya. Jadi, satu-satunya cara agar ia mengetahui semua kejadian saat ia tidak sadar, Naruto menyiapkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan tulisan 'Untuk Kurama' di sampul itu dengan harapan setelah mengambil alih tubuhnya, Kurama harus menuliskan semua kejadiannya di buku itu.

Awalnya Naruto tidak yakin kalau Kurama akan menuliskan kejadian-kejadian selama ia tidak sadar karena Menma pernah bilang padanya kalau kepribadiannya yang itu sangat angkuh, sombong, keras kepala, dan benar-benar seperti penjahat. Tapi Naruto bersyukur, saat itu setelah ia dan Kurama mengalami pertukaran beberapa kali, ia selalu menerima laporan kejadian yang sudah terjadi dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

 _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kepribadian Ganda adalah sebuah diagnosis psikiatrik dimana sang penderita memiliki dua atau lebih kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Biasanya kepribadian yang muncul memiliki nama sendiri, sifat, bahkan hobi yang berbeda. Namun masalah ini sangat mengganggu sang pemilik tubuh asli karena setiap mereka mengalami pergantian kepribadian, sang penderita akan mengalami amnesia. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar amnesia, sang penderita hanya tak sadar selama tubuhnya dipakai oleh orang lain.

Bahkan Naruto pernah nyaris bunuh diri karena waktu itu ia sering mendapati dirinya sedang memegang benda tajam yang berlumuran darah atau sedang memukuli orang lain hingga orang itu lebam sana-sini. Semua itu juga hampir membuat Naruto gila karena ia selalu dituduh melakukan tindak kriminal sedangkan ia tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia dihadapi kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki kepribadian lain di dalam tubuhnya ini.

"Ini semua pasti karena kejadian itu," gumam Naruto sambil menghela napas. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, ia mendapati Menma dan rekannya yang bernama Ino sedang sarapan bersama di bangku sofa panjang. " _Ohayou_. Tugasmu di Nigeria sudah selesai, Ino?" Suara Naruto membuat kedua manusia itu menoleh.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ino balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau ingat tentang kejadian semalam?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu mencomot sepotong roti bakar yang ada di meja dan memakannya. "Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya," jawab Naruto sebelum mengigit rotinya.

"Eh? Kau tahu? Bagaimana?" tanya Menma sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika Kurama ingin mengembalikan kesadaranku, dia akan menulis semua kejadian yang dia alami. Bahkan aku tahu siapa penyebab luka ini." Naruto menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang robek, lalu memegang pipinya yang juga terasa sakit.

Menma menunduk. "Maaf. Semalam aku terlalu emosi menghadapi Kurama dan tanpa sadar memukulnya. Padahal kau juga yang nanti merasakannya," kata Menma dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto melayangkan senyum tipis ke arah Menma, lalu kembali menggigit rotinya yang masih tersisa di tangan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, baru saja Naruto ingin masuk ke kamar mandi, suara Menma kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto, Sakura- _san_ menelponmu lagi."

Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah sambil menatap Menma dengan dahi tertekuk. "Lagi?"

"Sudah dari jam 6 pagi dia menelponku berulang kali hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Ini." Menma menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ia meletakkan benda itu di telinganya. "Halo?"

" _NARUTO-_ BAKA _! KENAPA KAU BELUM DATANG KE RUMAHKU?! KAU TIDAK TAHU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?!"_

Naruto menjauhkan ponsel itu ketika suara Sakura yang berteriak nyaring menusuk gendang telinganya. Ia melirik ke arah jam. Masih jam 8 pagi. Urat persimpangan mendadak muncul di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Merasa tak mau kalah dari wanita di seberang sana, Naruto memindahkan ponsel itu tepat di depan bibirnya. "TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU! KAU PIKIR AKU ORANG MISKIN YANG TIDAK MAMPU MEMBELI SEBUAH JAM?! SEKARANG MASIH JAM 8 PAGI DAN KAU SUDAH MERUSAK PAGI HARIKU! AKU JUGA BARU SAJA BANGUN!"

" _DASAR PEMALAS! APA KAU MAU REZEKIMU DIPATOK AYAM KARENA BANGUN KESIANGAN?!"_

"DASAR BODOH! KAU INI MANUSIA DARI ZAMAN MANA YANG MASIH PERCAYA TAKHAYUL MACAM ITU?!"

" _TERSERAH! HARI INI KULIAHKU JAM 10. SEBAIKNYA KAU DATANG KE RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA! TIDAK ADA PROTES, TIDAK ADA TERIAKAN LAGI, TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN. TITIK! TIDAK PAKAI KOMA!"_

Tut!

Naruto hampir saja membanting ponsel di tangannya ketika Sakura memutuskan telepon. Kalau saja Menma tidak buru-buru menangkap tangan Naruto dan mengambil ponselnya mungkin ponselnya sudah hancur dengan layar pecah dan baterai yang lepas dari tempatnya.

"Cewek sialan itu!" maki Naruto sambil mengembuskan napas dengan keras pertanda bahwa ia masih menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan begitu, Naruto. Kau bisa jatuh cinta dengannya, lho," canda Ino yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Jatuh cinta? Sama cewek macam Sakura Haruno yang menyebalkan itu? Aku saja tidak terpesona denganmu." Naruto tersenyum mengejek dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang langsung berdiri dengan wajah merah redam menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhnya. "Apa katamu?!" Ino yang baru saja ingin menyusul Naruto langsung dihalangi oleh Menma.

"Sudah, sudah, ini masih pagi, jangan berisik." Menma berujar dengan sabar.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi dia bilang apa? Lihat aku, Menma. Aku cantik dan seksi. Kenapa dia malah bilang begitu?!"

Menma mengangguk paham. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan selera wanita idaman Naruto itu seperti apa."

"Saudaramu benar-benar payah! Padahal wajahnya tampan, tapi diumurnya yang ke 25 tahun ini tidak mau cari wanita," dengus Ino seraya kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi.

xxx

"Sakura- _sama_ , anda tidak suka makanannya?" salah satu wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk di meja makan tanpa menyentuh makanannya yang masih utuh.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menemaniku sarapan. Erika _ba-san_ , tolong siapkan makanan untuk satu orang lagi," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

Wanita yang dipanggil Erika itu menunduk. Ia mulai menyiapkan makanan seperti yang diperintahkan majikannya itu—menyiapkan semangkuk nasi, lauk-pauk, dengan sup miso—lalu disajikan tepat di meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Sakura- _sama_ , Naruto- _sama_ sudah datang." Kali ini seorang pelayan muda berambut cokelat yang menghampiri Sakura dengan sosok Naruto di belakangnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ayame- _san_." Setelah kedua pelayan rumah itu undur diri meninggalkan ruang makan, Sakura menatap Naruto yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan _jeans_ panjang sedang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Kupikir orang sepertimu suka menindas pelayan-pelayan rumah."

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Sapaan macam apa yang Naruto lontarkan itu. Tentu saja ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menindas orang lain tanpa sebab. "Kau pikir aku tokoh antagonis yang suka melihat penderitaan orang lain? Cepat duduk! Temani aku sarapan!" Sakura menunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya.

Naruto mendengus sambil menatap kursi yang Sakura tunjuk.

Sakura menautkan alisnya dalam. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan ke arah Naruto, lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi Naruto dan memaksanya duduk. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali ke kursinya. Ia menatap Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Sekarang kita sarapan." Sakura mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan sarapannya. Setelah ia memakan beberapa suapan, ia menghentikan acara makannya. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih terdiam tanpa menyentuh makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Erika _ba-san_ sudah bersusah payah membuatnya! Masakannya juga enak, kok! Sekarang makan! Ini perintah! Lagipula ini juga tebusan karena aku sudah memintamu datang pagi-pagi dan berteriak-teriak di telepon tadi."

Naruto mendecih pelan. "Jangan seenaknya memerintahku." Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ayolah, makan! Aku tidak akan menggajimu!" ancam Sakura sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Yang menggajiku itu Ayahmu dan pemerintah, bukan kau."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ayolah... aku sudah lama tidak makan bersama seseorang. Kali ini saja dan hari ini aku tidak akan merepotkanmu seperti kemarin."

Naruto memandang Sakura tak percaya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku janji!"

Setelah tampak mendesah pelan, akhirnya Naruto mengambil sumpit, dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja aku makan."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. "Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham dan tak kembali bertanya-tanya. Ia tetap melanjutkan acara makannya sampai tak tersisa. Setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sakura beranjak ke kamar untuk ganti baju dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

xxx

Naruto memandang tak percaya kalau seorang Sakura Haruno yang setahunya wanita nakal yang suka bermalam di bar berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan menempuh pendidikan di fakultas Kedokteran. Ternyata otak wanita ini encer juga. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura, membuat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain mulai berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

Tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Naruto hanya mampu menatap area Universitas ini. Naruto tidak pernah kuliah. Setelah ia lulus SMA, ia dan Menma bersama sahabat baiknya, Sasuke, langsung ikut Akademi Militer. Jadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kuliah itu.

" _Ne_ , Naruto. Dari tadi aku penasaran, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Sakura kembali melirik tangan Naruto yang diperban. "Sepertinya, belum diobati lagi, ya? Pipi kirimu juga sedikit lebam."

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau pikir ini salah siapa aku belum ganti perban ini? Seseorang menelponku untuk datang ke rumahnya cepat-cepat," balas Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Hmm... Memangnya salah siapa, ya?"

Naruto memutar kepalanya ke arah Sakura, menatap wajah wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap malah mengulas senyum super mengejek, polos, seakan tidak tahu menahu. "Kauuu... belum pernah dicium tangan seorang tentara, ya?" balas Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Belum, apa rasanya enak?" Setelah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto, Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Dia benar-benar tidak kenal takut."

"Oh! Apa kabar, Sakura- _chan_? Tumben sekali kau tidak ke bar tadi malam. Padahal aku menunggumu, lho."

Naruto menautkan alisnya dalam ketika ada seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya menghalangi jalan Sakura dan dirinya. Bisa ia lihat Sakura langsung mundur selangkah setelah melihat senyuman pria berambut jingga itu. Ya, Naruto masih sangat ingat pria jangkung berambut jingga yang hendak mencium Sakura saat itu.

"Apa orang ini jadi _bodyguard_ mu?" tanya pria dengan nama Pein itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyuman merendahkan. "Oh, tanganmu terluka! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Pasti sangat merepotkan karena harus menghadapi dua orang itu. Kudengar, bus yang kau naiki itu ada dua korban, ya? Akeno itu tipe orang yang tak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang."

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memandang Naruto dan Pein bergantian. Setelah melihat wajah Naruto lebih saksama, ia bisa melihat raut wajah itu mengeras. Apa Naruto sedang marah? Baru saja ingin membuka mulut, suara Naruto lebih dulu terdengar. "Hei, kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang, kau akan terlambat jam kuliah." Naruto berujar sambil melirik Sakura.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu sampai jam kuliahmu selesai."

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk paham. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto dan Pein yang masih saling bertatap wajah.

"Jadi, kau terlibat dengan yang kemarin, ya?" tanya Naruto bersikap seolah kejadian tadi malam adalah kejadian biasa.

Pein hanya tersenyum. "Tidak sepenuhnya, kok. Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang berkhianat." Pein berjalan mendekati Naruto. Senyuman sok ramahnya tadi lenyap dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin. "Kau masalah untukku. Seharusnya kau tidak menggangguku dan Sakura malam itu. Aku mendekatinya bukan tanpa alasan."

Dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Pein, Naruto mengangkat dagunya, seolah ia tidak takut dengan sosok di depannya ini. "Jadi, saat itu rencanamu gagal? Bagus sekali!" Naruto menyeringai puas.

Pein mendengus. "Aku belum menyerah, kau tahu?" bisik Pein sambil berjalan melewati Naruto setelah menghantam bahu lelaki berambut kuning dengan bahunya.

Masih dalam posisinya, Naruto berujar dengan santai, "Kupastikan rencanamu gagal lagi!"

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

A/n : Halo, minna! Apa kabar? Berhubung minggu lalu saya update fanfic duet, fanfic ini baru bisa diupdate minggu ini. Yah, seenggaknya saya ada update sebelum besok tanggal 18 mulai sekolah lagi dan menjalankan rutinitas sebagai anak kelas 12 SMK. Semoga masih bisa tetep update walaupun pasti nanti bakal banyak kesibukan. Aamiin. :)

Maaf kalau chapter ini kepanjangan dan bikin bosen. Tapi, semoga tetep suka ya. Berhubung banyak yang nyaranin Menma dipasangin sama Ino, saya memasangkan Ino dengan Menma. Makasih banyak buat para readers yang menyempatkan review, favorite, dan follow.

.

 **Saatnya balas review!**

 **Shanaroooo, Natsu489, Dear God, Kinkurama, Harukaze Kenjou, uzuuchi007, Aion Sun Rise, Nofita817, sang pemberontak, gil88, Lora 29 Alus, G'Ryu-98, Riyuzaki namikaze, UzuHaruLovers, yanto** : Oke, udah dilanjut ya. Apa chapter 2 nya ini termasuk kelamaan? Hihi. Maaf, seperti yang sudah Yuki bilang sebelumnya, minggu lalu saya update fic lain. Thanks for RnR dan juga sarannya mengenai pasangan Menma :D

 **devilyakharismap** : Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah mau jadi review pertama untuk fanfic ini. Soal hadiah... gimana kalau kamu usul scene buat chapter depan? Misalnya, MenmaIno dibanyakin adegannya, atau apapun boleh (asal bukan masa lalu Naruto karena belum waktunya XD). Thanks for RnR :D

 **Paijo Payah** : Oke... Menma sudah dipasangkan dengan Ino ya. Makasih buat sarannya. Thanks for RnR :D

 **HyperBlack Hole** : Saya juga berharap bisa terus update fic NaruSaku, tapi apa daya kalau kehidupan dunia nyata sudah memanggil? Tapi, kayanya masih lumayan banyak kok author NaruSaku yang menulis. Thanks for RnR :D

 **Geki uzumaki** : Makasih untuk semangatnya. Dan, saya juga gak mau kok masukin chara Hina di fic ini. Habisnya, saya udah benci banget sama chara satu itu :'( #curhat Thanks for RnR ya :D

 **Tofu Megane** : Sayang banget aku gak pake hiraishin buat update fanfic ini. Gapapa ya? Yang penting udah update :p pertanyaan mengenai orangtua Naruto dan Menma, sudah terjawab di fanfic ini yaa. Makasih untuk saran pasangan Menma. Thanks for RnR :D

 **Arashi Itsuka** : Iya... Yuki juga baca fic itu kok :3 Tapi, kenapa idenya malah diambangin? Kan sayang banget *EmangLuSiapa*. Di chapter ini, Narutonya masih belum di apa-apain kok. Thanks for RnR :D

 **Blue Shafier And Green Emerald** : Tenang aja. Sakura masih perawan, kok. Meskipun dia bandel, tapi dia tetep menjaga nama baik Ayahnya. Thanks for RnR :D

 **hantu** : Iya... turut berduka cita karena Naruto dapat barang bekas. Walaupun bagi saya enggak sih. Thanks for RnR :)

 **Ae Hatake** : Soal Menma akan menyukai Sakura atau tidak, sudah terjawab di sini ya. Saya udah menyiapkan pasangan untuk Menma. Thanks for RnR :D

 **Maya Kaminaga** : Iya nih, kak :D Efek habis nonton Kdrama City Hunter, kayanya. Haha. Oh, jadi D request ff-nya tentang bad boy/girl ya? Kalau gitu, selesaiin dulu aja yang ada. Nanti kalau udah mood, baru nulis deh. Jangan dipaksain karena nanti hasilnya gak maksimal. Soal Naruto yang berubah dingin... udah terjawab di chapter ini ya. Thanks for RnR, kak :D

 **reyko azzura** : Flamer macam itu memang aku abaikan kok, kak. Biarin aja. Suka-suka dia, yang penting aku gak pernah ganggu hidup dia. Thanks for RnR, kak :D

 **namikaze chaerim** : Mudah-mudahan gak bakal hiatus. Tapi, berhubung saya udah kelas 12, gak juga deh. Semoga fic ini bisa secepatnya selesai. Naruto yang cool dan cengengesan tetep cakep dan keren kok. Walaupun mungkin lebih keren kalo dianya cool. Soal Menma, Yuki gak tega bikin dia jomblo. Jadi, dikasih Ino aja deh. Thanks for RnR ya :D

 **NLSFL** : Wahhh makasih bangeeeet :* Aku paling jarang nulis dengan genre ini, sekalinya dipuji malah kesenengan. Maaf ya, Yuki gak bisa buat Sasuke jadi Fem :') Jadi, Sasuke masih tetep cowok dan Menma udah saya pasangin sama Ino. Tapi, makasih banget buat sarannya. Thanks for RnR :D

 _Okay, See You in Next Chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSaku, MenmaIno**_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Light in The Darkness**_

 _ **By Yuki'NF Miharu**_

 **Chapter 3**

.

Di pengujung musim panas semilir angin mulai membuat udara tidak terlalu panas seperti biasanya. Naruto lebih memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang daunnya masih berwarna hijau. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu. Menunggu Sakura sambil terus berpikir dengan kejadian bersama Pein tadi.

Mata Naruto terpejam. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bernama Pein itu punya hubungan dengan 2 pria yang semalam membajak sebuah bus? Yang pasti, Pein adalah orang berbahaya. Sakura tidak boleh dekat-dekat denga pria itu lagi. Lalu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana juga Pein bisa tahu kalau semalam dirinya yang menyingkirkan dua orang itu? Kali ini kening Naruto mengerut. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting di catatan yang Kurama tulis semalam, dan ia sedang berusaha untuk mengingat kata-kata yang Kurama tuliskan di sana.

 _10 Agustus 20xx_

 _Untuk Naruto,_

 _Malam ini aku keluar karena insiden buruk menimpa bus yang kau tumpangi. Mungkin kejadian itu membuatmu mengingat masa lalu, karena saat itu posisimu dalam bahaya, aku keluar menggantikanmu._

 _Maaf, aku membuat salah satu di antara mereka cidera parah karena aku harus membuat rekannya mundur. Bus berhasil sampai di pelabuhan, tak lama setelah itu, Menma bersama mobil polisi dan_ ambulance _datang. Di sana juga ada sebuah mobil hitam. Tapi, kupikir aneh kalau ada mobil yang terparkir di pelabuhan yang sudah sepi. Dan juga, berhati-hatilah! Karena mereka ingin pergi dari Jepang, aku sangat yakin mereka adalah mafia yang ingin melarikan diri._

 _Setelah itu aku dibawa ke kantor polisi dan diwawancarai banyak hal tentang insiden itu. Oh! Maaf juga kalau saat kau bangun nanti lengan dan juga bibirmu terluka. Luka di lengan memang karena insiden itu, tapi luka di bibirmu karena Menma yang mungkin kesal padaku dan akhirnya memukulku (padahal kau juga yang akan merasakan efek sakitnya). –Kurama_

"Mobil hitam," gumam Naruto saat menyadari ada kata itu di dalam tulisan Kurama. "Kurama juga bilang 'aneh'," lanjutnya sambil berpikir keras. Apa mungkin mobil hitam itu milik Pein? Lalu Pein melihat kejadiannya dari dalam mobil itu. Naruto semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya.

 _Pluk!_

"Kenapa dahimu berlipat-lipat seperti itu? Jangan membuat wajahmu terlihat tua di saat kau masih muda."

Naruto menyentuh keningnya sambil menoleh ke sosok wanita bersurai merah muda sedang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang yang dibawa wanita itu entah dari mana dan apapun isinya, Naruto tak peduli, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan netranya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak peduli soal penampilanku." Naruto bersuara sambil mendengus pelan.

"Hei, kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, aku yakin kau akan menjaga wajahmu agar tetap tampan."

Naruto menerawang langit biru di atasnya. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita."

"Hah?! Kau serius?!" Sakura berseru keras hingga Naruto tersentak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli, ya?!" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sakura tajam meskipun ia tahu kalau tatapannya saat ini sangat tidak berguna untuk wanita musim semi itu.

"Apa artinya kau... umm... menyukai sesama jenis?" Sakura mengecilkan volumenya saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" seru Naruto dengan urat persimpangan di wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto menepuk keningnya. Oke, pekerjaannya untuk menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada baku tembak seharian melawan penjahat. Nyali wanita di sampingnya ini memang patut diacungi jempol karena hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit rasa takut setelah ia berujar keras.

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat aku!" Sakura menarik dagu Naruto untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Aku punya jurus pemikat lelaki. Setelah ini, kau pasti menyukaiku." Sakura menatap mata Naruto dalam dengan tatapan serius hingga akhirnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi kedipan genit dengan senyuman eksotis. "Ah, Naruto, kau sangat tampan."

Seketika Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah mundur. "Cukup! Kau membuatku geli! Itu sama sekali tidak memikatku, dan sekarang aku malah lebih ingin muntah."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jahat sekali, padahal belum ada yang bilang begitu padaku." Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dan obat dari kotak putih yang ada di pangkuannya. "Lupakan saja. Kemarilah."

Naruto tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan tak berniat mengikuti kata-kata Sakura karena takut diterjang wanita agresif itu lagi. Kening Naruto berkerut melihat Sakura yang tengah menumpahkan beberapa tetes alkohol di atas kapas putih yang sedang wanita itu pegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sakura agak keras saat mengangkat kepalanya masih melihat Naruto tak mau mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Aku mau mengganti perban itu! Kau mau lukamu infeksi?!" lanjutnya galak sambil memelototi Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Oh, ternyata wanita ini punya sisi baik juga, pikir Naruto ketika matanya memandang lurus wajah galak Sakura. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Sakura, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Sakura mulai membuka perban yang melilit tangan kanan Naruto. Ketika perban berhasil dilepas, Sakura juga mengambil kapas yang menutupi luka itu. Terlihatlah luka melintang di lengan Naruto. Setelah meletakkan bekas perban di sebuah kantung plastik yang telah Sakura siapkan, ia dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Naruto dengan kapas yang sudah ia lumuri dengan alkohol, lalu kembali menutup lukanya setelah meneteskan obat, dan membalutnya dengan kain kasa yang masih baru.

" _Yosh_! Sudah selesai!" Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Naruto. "Kupikir kau akan merengek. Syukurlah tidak."

"Kau pikir aku bayi?" ketus Naruto sambil menarik lengannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, seharusnya kau merasa perih saat alkohol itu menyentuh lukamu. Setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih padaku!" kali ini Sakura nampak kesal. Ia membereskan peralatan yang telah ia gunakan ke dalam kotak berwarna putih, lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak takut denganmu. Dasar tidak sopan!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sesaat. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya menuju batang tubuh pohon, lalu menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu. Bisa Naruto lihat wanita di depannya ini tampak terkejut. Tak sampai situ, Naruto mengunci Sakura dengan kedua lengannya. Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Awalnya Sakura tampak biasa, tapi ketika jarak di antara mereka memendek, kedua kelopak mata Sakura tertutup rapat.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Kau lihat? Meskipun kau bilang tidak takut, kau pasti akan takut kalau ada seseorang yang menyerangmu," kata Naruto sambil menurunkan kedua lengannya.

Sakura kembali membuka kedua matanya saat suara Naruto menerobos indra pendengarnya. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya saat Naruto mengatakannya, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang terus berpacu cepat daripada membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau saja aku adalah Pein, apa kau juga akan memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirimu diserang?" tanya Naruto datar sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, sedangkan kedua bola matanya masih menatap Sakura yang terdiam.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Bagus! Kau harus menamparnya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto, lalu...

PLAK

Dengan cepat melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kiri lelaki itu. "Seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam, kedua alisnya bertaut, dan wajahnya memerah menahan letupan amarah yang tiba-tiba menguar. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kau tahu? Kau tidak harus menamparku."

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringaian lebar. "Anggap saja itu contohnya."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Ka-kau!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya, ia menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan tangan, menarik tangannya, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Naruto sudah lelah menghadapi kelakukan anak seorang menteri yang kurang ajar ini.

"He-hei! Naruto! Kau mau kemana?"

Suara Sakura yang berteriak di belakangnya tak Naruto pedulikan. Masih dengan langkah lebarnya, Naruto berjalan cepat ke mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman parkir Tokyo University. Terserah apa yang mau wanita itu lakukan setelah ini. Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya ini apa? Menyebalkan! Pikir Naruto masih dengan bahu naik-turun.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil putih miliknya, Naruto merogoh ponsel, lalu mencari kontak Menma. Ia harus menghubungi Menma saat ini. Saudaranya itu harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kejadian semalam. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam sambil menunggu panggilannya diangkat, setelah suara Menma terdengar dari seberang sana, Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Menma, aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _Kalau kau ingin aku menggantikan posisimu menjaga Sakura, aku menolak!"_

Naruto mendecak pelan. "Bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin kau menyelidiki pelaku yang membajak bus kemarin."

" _Hah?! Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?!"_

"Ayolah, lakukan saja. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Naruto berujar dengan helaan napas, dan ia berharap Menma mau melakukan apa yang ia minta. "Kumohon," tambahnya saat tak mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya itu.

" _Hahhh... Baiklah. Aku akan mengurusnya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang."_

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya, menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu menyandarkan punggung pada kursi mobilnya yang empuk. Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu kembali membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia menghela napas lagi ketika dirinya baru sadar kalau Sakura tidak mengikuti dirinya. Bukannya jam kuliah wanita itu sudah selesai? Pikir Naruto sambil melihat jam digital yang menyala di mobilnya.

Baru saja hendak keluar mobil, pintu mobil di kursi penumpang depan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman.

"Apa?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Sakura bersuara ketika melihat tatapan tajam nan menusuk milik Naruto yang terarah pada dirinya.

"Kemana saja kau? Kesalahanmu adalah membuatku menunggu lama!"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan—tak mau melihat wajah Naruto sambil mendengus pelan. "Itu pekerjaanmu. Kau dibayar untuk menjagaku. Memangnya kenapa? Tadi aku kembali ke UKS untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K yang kupinjam. Memangnya salah?"

Kali ini Naruto terdiam. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa dalam hati melihat Naruto yang tak mampu membalas ucapannya.

"Terserah," ujar Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku cuma mau memperingatimu untuk jauh-jauh dari lelaki bernama Pein!" lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius, memberitahu Sakura kalau perkataannya ini bukan main-main.

Sakura melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya kau siapa? Berani sekali mengatur hidupku."

Naruto membuang napas dengan keras. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita di sampingnya ini. Apalagi yang harus Sakura lakukan dengan Pein yang jelas-jelas sudah menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya? Masih dengan tatapannya yang tajam, Naruto berujar, "apa yang kau harap dari pria bernama Pein itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura terdiam. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk memandang ke arah luar jendela. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana wajah ibumu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara rendah.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal," jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, sementara Sakura terperanjat dari posisinya. "Tapi aku tahu sosoknya," lanjut Naruto sebelum Sakura melontarkan kata 'maaf'.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Naruto. "Ibuku juga sudah tiada." Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosoknya," lirihnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sakura menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut. "Bahkan Ayahku menyingkirkan semua fotonya dan tidak pernah memberitahuku bagaimana wajah dan sifat Ibuku."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Pein?" tanya Naruto sambil menolehkan kepala ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepala. Tanpa menatap Naruto, ia menjawab, "orangtua Pein adalah teman sekolah ibuku. Dia menunjukkan daftar nama angkatan ibunya dan di sana juga ada nama ibuku. Dia bilang, kalau aku mau menemaninya kemana saja, dia akan memberikan selembar foto yang di dalamnya ada ibuku," jelas Sakura panjang, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, kalau kau ada di posisiku, kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mengenal ibumu." Sedetik kemudian Sakura mengusap setetes air matanya yang terjatuh.

Keheningan menyambut setelah itu. Naruto lebih memilih menarik sabuk pengamannya, menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu menjalankan mobilnya setelah menyuruh Sakura untuk memakai sabuk pengaman juga. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Tidak!" seru Sakura cepat membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan sesaat. "Aku belum mau pulang!"

"Jam kuliahmu sudah selesai! Memangnya apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara tinggi. Sungguh. Demi apapun juga, ia bisa terkena hipertensi jika setiap hari harus dihadapkan oleh tingkah Sakura Haruno.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar? Aku ingin minum."

Naruto tidak tahu kemana perginya wajah Sakura yang begitu sendu beberapa menit lalu. Sekarang wanita itu malah menolak pulang dan ingin pergi ke bar untuk minum. Apa cewek di sebelahnya ini sudah gila? Pikir Naruto sambil mendengus. "Kau mahasiswa kedokteran! Dan kau ingin minum-minum?" Naruto terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. "Tak bisa dipercaya."

"Ayolah, aku tidak minum banyak, kok." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, menyentuh bahu Naruto dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Mau, ya?" rayunya dengan suara menggoda.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak! Kau ingin aku bicara dengan bahasa apa supaya kau mengerti?" tolak Naruto dengan tegas dan sukses membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah dengan bahasa alien. Kalau kau bisa, kita pulang!" tantang Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Naruto dengan dagu terangkat. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan mampu bicara bahasa alien.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto selama beberapa detik. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, dan mencoba untuk tidak menendang Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. "Tidak! Kita pulang!" tegas Naruto mutlak, lalu membelokkan mobilnya menuju kediaman Haruno.

"Tidaaaakkk!" jerit Sakura tidak terima dan sukses membuat Naruto menutup sebelah telinganya—sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih memegang kemudi. "Ayahku belum pulang! Aku tidak mau sendiri di rumah!" Sakura merengek dramatis sambil menarik lengan baju Naruto.

"Cukup!" seru Naruto keras untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan menemanimu di rumah sampai ayahmu pulang! Puas?!"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali duduk dan bersikap dengan manis. "Baiklah. Kau juga harus menemaniku makan malam kali ini."

"Terserah," ucap Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. "Dan juga, ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu nanti," lanjut Naruto dengan mimik serius, membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis dan penasaran dengan hal itu.

xxx

Sakura datang dari dapur dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas nampan yang dibawanya. Ia meletakkan dua gelas itu di meja ruang tamu, memberikan segelas untuk Naruto dan segelas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura mendudukkan diri, meminum jusnya beberapa tegukan sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kedua mata Naruto menatap Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya. Posisi duduk mereka dibatasi oleh sebuah meja. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam hingga helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini," katanya seraya memijit keningnya. "Karena aku tidak suka mengatakannya."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat—merasa penasaran. Justru apa yang ingin Naruto katakan semakin membuat Sakura penasaran. "Aku sudah terlanjur penasaran, jadi ceritakan saja."

Kali ini mulut Naruto terkatup rapat. Beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari sana. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin Sakura tahu kalau dirinya memiliki kepribadian ganda. Naruto percaya pada Kurama kalau kepribadiannya itu tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang yang dikenalnya, tapi tetap saja, Sakura harus berhati-hati pada Kurama.

"Aku—"

"Permisi," suara Ayame—salah satu pelayan di kediaman Haruno menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi seseorang bernama Menma Namikaze datang untuk bertemu dengan Naruto- _san_."

"Bisa kita tunda dulu percakapan ini?" tanya Naruto. Melihat Sakura yang tampak kesal karena pembicaraannya harus ditunda, Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas. "Aku janji akan memberitahumu nanti."

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. Ia menoleh ke arah Ayame. "Suruh dia masuk."

Ayame mengangguk paham dan berlalu pergi setelah membungkuk hormat pada Sakura dan Naruto. Tak lama, Menma muncul dengan penampilan santai—kaos hitam polos dengan jaket abu-abu sekaligus celana _jeans dark blue_ —melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada Sakura dan mendapat jawaban dari wanita itu, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?" bisik Naruto pada Menma yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun saudara kembarnya itu masih belum mau membuka suara dan melayangkan tatapannya pada Sakura—memberi isyarat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini di depan orang lain. "Sakura- _san_ , kami ingin bicara berdua. Aku harap kau mau menunggu sebentar," kata Menma dengan senyuman khasnya.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan diikuti Menma dari belakang. "Jadi?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Kali ini ia dan Menma berbicara di teras besar kediaman Haruno.

"Jadi, sebenarnya orang bernama Akeno dan Finnien itu bukan orang baik."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu. Kalau mereka orang baik, mereka tidak mungkin membajak sebuah bus dan membunuh orang."

"Setelah keduanya diinterogasi, Akeno dan Finnien diketahui warna negara Inggris. Finnien adalah orang Inggris murni, sedangkan Akeno, dia memiliki darah campuran antara Jepang-Inggris. Keduanya bekerja di sebuah organisasi hitam di Jepang. Pekerjaan mereka adalah mengirim senjata ilegal dan merakit bom. Mereka sepakat keluar dari pekerjaan karena mereka memang tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan kotor lagi." Menma menjeda penjelasannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan, "organisasinya tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengundurkan diri. Karena tak ada jalan lain, keduanya kabur dari markas dan ingin kembali ke negara asal."

"Kau tahu dimana markas organisasi itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mereka menolak menjawab meskipun kami sudah memaksanya. Mereka bilang, keluarga mereka terancam dibunuh jika mereka sampai membocorkan rahasia organisasi ke orang luar." Menma menghela napas sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Dunia hitam," gumam Naruto, menarik perhatian Menma. "Jika sudah memasukinya, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Sekalipun bisa kembali, kehidupan tidak akan lagi sama. Benar, kan?" Naruto melirik Menma dan langsung dijawab anggukan kecil dari saudaranya itu.

"Apa cuma itu informasi yang kau dapat?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka akan dipulangkan ke negara mereka hari ini. Harusnya mereka sedang diperjalanan." Baru saja Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dering ponsel di dalam sakunya berbunyi, membuat lelaki itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengangkat telepon. Untuk beberapa saat Menma terdiam mendengarkan suara dari seberang sana dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa mobilnya meledak sedangkan keduanya melarikan diri?! Yang benar saja?! Baiklah, terima kasih infonya. Aku akan ke TKP."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketika Menma memutuskan telepon dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Mobil yang ingin mengantar Finnien dan Akeno ke pelabuhan meledak. Anehnya, setelah diperiksa, yang mati di dalam ledakan itu hanya supir dan dua polisi penjaga."

Kali ini Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya dalam. "Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya.

"Entahlah, aku akan pergi ke sana." Menma mengangkat bahunya dan hendak berbalik ketika Naruto menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku ikut."

"Kalian mau kemana?" Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik pintu menampakkan batang hidungnya ketika Naruto berniat untuk pergi juga. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh bersamaan, saling melempar pandangan sesaat dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Naruto, kau belum boleh pulang!" lanjutnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan kalian apa? Membicarakan hal kriminal. Kalian berdua polisi?"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Naruto." Menma berbisik pelan pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Akan kuberitahu besok," putus Naruto detik itu juga agar bisa pergi detik itu juga.

"Janji?" tanya Sakura, menatap mata biru Naruto dalam.

"Aku pria!" ketus Naruto pada Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa wanita di depannya ini seperti anak kecil yang ingin ditinggal ibunya pergi dan menanyakan kepastian kalau ibunya akan pulang cepat. Benar-benar menyusahkan, pikir Naruto kala itu. "Sudah ya, aku pergi. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah rapat-rapat." Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto langsung berbalik pergi dari sana dan diikuti Menma di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melambai sesaat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kau yakin ingin meninggalkannya?" tanya Menma sambil menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja Sakura lewati.

Naruto mendengus. "Akan kuikat dia seharian kalau aku dapat kabar dia pergi dari rumah."

Menma meringis mendengar kalimat Naruto. Terkadang Naruto memang kejam dan ia tidak pernah menarik apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Karena itu Naruto dipilih menjadi salah satu tim pasukan khusus berkat ketegasannya dan tak pernah ragu-ragu.

"Kau ke sini naik apa?" tanya Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu mobil putih miliknya, lalu masuk ke dalam dan mendudukkan diri.

"Tentu saja naik transportasi umum. Kau kira aku terbang?" balas Menma ketika ia mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto dan menutup pintu. "Tahu dirilah sedikit, mobil ini aku yang beli. Kenapa kau yang sering pakai?" kali ini Menma mendelik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan si empu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Setidaknya aku belikan bensinnya." Naruto berujar. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil setelah memasang sabuk pengaman dan melajukan mobilnya dari kediaman Haruno.

xxx

Suasana malam di pusat kota diramaikan oleh banyak pasang mata yang baru saja menyaksikan ledakan mobil polisi yang sebelumnya tengah melintas membawa tahanan. Sepanjang jalan di area tersebut ditutup dan diamankan oleh pihak kepolisian. Sehingga pengemudi yang ingin melewati jalan itu harus diarahkan ke jalan lain. Asap bekas ledakan masih tercium dan berbaur dengan oksigen, membuat beberapa orang mengenakan masker.

Naruto yang baru saja tiba langsung memarkirkan mobilnya, ia dan Menma keluar dari sana. Saat ingin menerobos penjagaan polisi, keduanya mengeluarkan kartu identitas untuk masuk ke TKP.

"Asuma- _san_ , kenapa sampai hancur seperti ini?" Menma bersuara ketika matanya menangkap mobil yang hancur tak karuan dengan warna hitam pekat akibat ledakan. "Apa menelan banyak korban?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yang meninggal 3 orang. Ketiganya adalah polisi yang membawa mereka menuju pelabuhan. Dan belasan warga sipil yang sedang berjalan di trotoar ikut kena imbas dari ledakan itu. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Mereka sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit," jawab pria bernama Asuma itu dengan senyuman tipis. Kepala kepolisian Tokyo itu memang selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang walaupun hatinya berdebar kencang dari tadi.

"Apa tahanannya kabur?" kali ini Naruto angkat suara, membuat Asuma menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, apa kalian saudara kembar? Wajah kalian sama." Asuma menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Naruto dan Menma bergantian. Sedangkan dua orang yang ditatap itu hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dalam kasus ini," lanjut Asuma, kembali ke topik awal.

"Aneh?" beo Naruto, meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataan Asuma.

"Dengar, mobil seketika meledak ketika sedang berhenti di lampu merah. Kalau dua tahanan itu tewas, mayatnya pasti masih bersama dengan 3 anak buahku meskipun tubuhnya hancur. Nyatanya, setelah diselidiki forensik beberapa jam lalu, tidak ditemukan tubuh Akeno dan Finnien. Ini membuatku bingung." Asuma menghela napas panjang, lalu memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. Ia cukup lelah dengan tugas-tugasnya yang banyak dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan kasus pengeboman.

"Tahanannya lari?" Menma berujar dengan nada ragu.

Asuma terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Mereka tidak mungkin kabur lewat pintu. Sekalipun mereka berhasil kabur, akan banyak saksi mata yang melihat mereka."

"Boleh kulihat? Siapa tahu aku bisa menebak bagaimana cara mereka melarikan?" pinta Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran dengan taktik yang digunakan kedua orang itu.

"Akan kuijinkan kalau agen yang kupanggil datang. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini," kata Asuma sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Harusnya dia sudah sampai di sini." Tepat setelah mengatakannya, sebuah tepukan di pundak Asuma membuatnya menoleh, ia mengulas senyum ketika menatap pria di depannya.

"Aku datang! Maaf agak lama." Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah pada Asuma.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kau baru saja pulang, kan? Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau datang, Itachi- _kun_." Asuma tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Itachi. Anak dari temannya ini memang sangat murah hati dalam urusan membantu.

"Baik! Aku ingin mendengar kejadi— kenapa kalian di sini?!" pekik Itachi ketika mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Naruto dan Menma. "Kukira kalian pergi melakukan misi dengan Sasuke."

"Naruto sedikit terlibat dengan dua tersangka dalam kasus ini, makanya aku ingin tahu juga karena secara tidak langsung, adikku ini juga menyeretku dalam masalah ini. Tidak masalah kan, Itachi- _nii_?" jawab Menma membuat Itachi menelengkan kepala sesaat, melirik ke arah Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke. Tidak masalah." Itachi mulai merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mulai mendekati mobil yang ringsek tak beraturan dan hangus.

Menma yang mulai mengikuti langkah Itachi dan Naruto dari belakang, menghentikan langkah ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan itu saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Di sini Fox," sapa Menma menyebutkan _code name_ nya. Untuk beberapa saat Menma mendengar suara panggilan itu dengan seksama, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk. "Kami akan segera kesana!"

"Naruto! Ini darurat! Kita harus ke barak sekarang juga!" seru Menma sambil menyimpan ponselnya.

"Hah? Kita kan sedang libur. Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Tapi, atasan baru saja menelponku. Kita harus pergi."

Naruto mendecak kesal. Di saat-saat ia penasaran dengan kasus ini, ia harus pergi menjalankan tugas lain. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya adalah tentara, bekerja untuk negara. Jika negara membutuhkannya, ia harus pergi saat itu juga—mau-tak mau, dan suka-tak suka—ia harus tetap pergi.

"Serahkan tugas ini padaku!" Itachi menepuk pundak ke dua adik angkatnya itu. "Kalau kalian sudah kembali, akan kuberitahu detailnya." Putera sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu melempar senyumnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Baikalah, kuserahkan yang di sini padamu, Itachi- _nii_ ," balas Naruto sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Kami pergi dulu," tambah Menma sebelum mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Hati-hati," gumam Itachi sambil menatap kedua punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Setelah melihat mobil putih yang dikendarai Naruto melesat pergi, Itachi kembali melakukan tugasnya.

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

A/n : Halo! Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga kalian semua dalam keadaan baik dan berada dalam lindungan-Nya. Hmm maaf ya, saya baru bisa update sekarang. Jujur aja, jadi anak kelas 12 itu sibuknya minta ampun. Hihi. Awalnya saya pengen bikin chap ini lebih panjang, cuma kayanya nanti malah tambah kelamaan updatenya. Jadi, mendingan update nyicil (dikit-dikit).

Oh iya! Apa di sini ada yang membaca cerita di Wattpad. Sekalian mau promosiin akunku, aku juga nulis original fiction. Silakan cek atau follow akun YukiNF_Miharu :p

Mungkin itu aja. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini. Segala masukan, kritikkan, dan sanggahan yang membangun masih dibutuhkan untuk ke depannya. Jadi, silakan tulis kesan dan pesannya di kolom review. Arigatou~

See You in Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSaku, MenmaIno**_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Light in The Darkness**_

 _ **By Yuki'NF Miharu**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

.

Naruto langsung cepat-cepat ke barak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Pintu menjeblak terbuka ketika Naruto sampai depan pintu, seketika apa yang dilihatnya membuat keningnya berkedut dalam. Apa-apaan dengan semua pemandangan di depannya ini? pikirnya dongkol.

"Ahh... aku masih ngantuk." Sora yang masih memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana.

"Aku juga." Shikamaru menguap lebar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu matras.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali! Padahal hari ini aku ada acara." Kiba tampak merengut kesal dan jongkok di pojok ruangan.

"Ah, Neji! Aku merindukanmu!" Seorang wanita yang sudah berseragam memeluk seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya terdiam, membiarkan wanita di depannya melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Sudah lama ya, Tenten. Akhirnya tugasmu di Cina sudah selesai." Neji akhirnya menepuk puncak kepala Tenten dan tersenyum tipis.

"Inilah cinta semangat muda!" kali ini seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut mangkuk dengan mata berapi-api mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat rekannya masih bersantai-santai. Kedua iris _sapphire_ itu melirik Menma yang bergeming di sebelahnya. "Ini yang kau bilang darurat?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian dan aura hitam di belakangnya sambil menunjuk pemandangan di depannya.

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Menma tertawa kikuk sesaat, lalu menepuk punggung Naruto keras. "Tak ada salahnya mereka bersenang-senang sebelum berperang, kan?"

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, ia amat sangat jarang bertengkar hebat dengan saudara kembarnya itu meskipun ia merasa kesal. Paling-paling ia hanya mengabaikan Menma sesaat. Kedua mata Naruto kembali menatap lurus, ia lalu berdeham keras. Namun suaranya masih tak mampu menarik perhatian seisi barak itu.

"Apa sudah di sini semua?!" kali ini Naruto meninggikan suaranya, membuat Lee menoleh, Kiba langsung berdiri tegak, Neji dan Tenten melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan Sora dan Shikamaru hanya membuka mata dan mendudukkan diri sambil mengucek mata.

Menma mengambil satu langkah maju, menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berujar lantang, "Berbaris!" suara tegas Menma membuat kelima orang di dalam sana langsung bergerak dan berbaris horizontal di depannya dan Naruto. Menma melirik Naruto, memberi isyarat untuk kembali memberi perintah.

"Aku mau kalian bersiap-siap dalam 5 menit! Sekarang!" seru Naruto dengan suara lantang dan tegas.

Keenam prajurit di depan Naruto dan Menma menegakkan tubuh. " _Yes, sir_!" balas mereka kompak lalu membubarkan diri menuju lemari masing-masing untuk mengambil seragam dan berbagai perlengkapan lainnya, pengecualian untuk Tenten yang sudah siap.

Naruto juga bergerak cepat menuju lemarinya, mengganti bajunya dengan seragam berwarna loreng, memasang sabuk yang menggantungkan berbagai kantung yang berisi pistol dan pisau, dan juga alat komunikasi jarak jauh semacam _walkie taklkie_. Tak sampai 5 menit, semua anggota telah siap dengan seragam lengkap.

"Oh, kalian sudah siap?" Fugaku muncul dari balik pintu barak dan menatap satu-satu manusia seisi barak. Jendral berumur setengah abad itu melangkah masuk dengan langkah santai dan berwibawa. "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk membantu rekan kalian yang sedang bertugas di pelabuhan Mizuki."

Kening Menma berkerut. "Membantu?"

Fugaku mengangguk. "Tempo hari, aku mengirim Yamato, Sasuke dan beberapa orang untuk menyingkirkan organisasi yang terlibat perdagangan senjata dan narkotika, tapi rencana mereka gagal. Dua dari anggota kita tertangkap bersama sepuluh pekerja tambang minyak di sana."

xxx

 **Pelabuhan Mizuki, Tokyo**

"Jadi, bisa langsung jelaskan situasinya?" tanya Naruto ketika ia bersama rekannya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di dalam gedung penyimpanan yang ada di pelabuhan untuk melakukan rapat.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata anggota pasukan khusus sepertimu bisa butuh bantuan juga, ya?" Menma tertawa ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya dalam dan melemparkan tatapan mematikannya ke arah Menma. "Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini."

"Haha... terima kasih."

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Menma menghela napas. "Itu bukan pujian."

"Jadi, dimana Yamato- _san_? Bukankah dia yang memimpin operasi kali ini?" tanya Sora yang mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kurasa dia sedang menyiapkan beberapa strategi bersama Sai," jawab Sasuke lalu melirik Shikamaru yang tengah menguap lebar-lebar. "Shika, sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan mereka."

Shikamaru menegakkan punggungnya dan mulai melangkah. " _Mendokusei_ , mereka ada dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara malas.

"Lurus saja, di ujung sana ada sebuah ruang kecil," balas Juugo sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Anggota kami yang ditangkap adalah Suigetsu dan Karin." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan situasinya. "Dan mereka disandara di tambang minyak yang jaraknya 2 mil dari bibir pantai. Karena itu kami membutuhkan beberapa orang lagi."

"Ahh... jadi kali ini tambang minyak, ya?" gumam Kiba sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "Salah-salah kita semua bisa jadi abu di sana," lanjutnya dengan seringaian lebar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para pekerja tambang? Kudengar dari Jendral ada yang disandera." tanya Menma.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sepuluh orang disandera dan sisanya dilepaskan."

Naruto menghela napas. "Yah, kalau begitu kita tunggu saja strateginya."

xxx

 **Tambang Minyak, 01.45 AM**

Seluruh pasukan memakai baju selam hitam, mereka sepakat menggunakannya agar tak mudah terlihat saat mereka menyelam di dalam air, khususnya di malam hari seperti ini. Meskipun merepotkan karena harus memakai pakaian selam, berenang mengenakan seragam justru lebih akan merepotkan karena saat di dalam air akan terasa berat.

Speedboat yang membawa mereka berhenti ketika Yamato meminta salah satu petugas pelabuhan mengantarkan mereka. "Kalian yakin di sini? Tempatnya masih lumayan jauh."

Yamato tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Akan sangat berbahaya jika anda membawa kami terlalu dekat dengan tambang. Kita tidak tahu mereka punya penembak jitu atau tidak," balas Yamato, lalu menatap anggotanya satu-persatu. "Kalian sanggup berenang sejauh lima ratus meter, kan?"

Seluruhnya mengangguk kompak.

"Tolong selamatkan mereka. Para pekerja tambang itu punya keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah." Pria tua yang tampak berumur 40 tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami pasti membawa mereka kembali. Anda jangan khawatir." Kali ini Naruto tersenyum tipis pada pria tua itu.

"Kami juga sudah minta bantuan dari tentara Angkatan Laut untuk ikut dalam misi kali ini. Jadi, anda bisa kembali dengan tenang." Yamato berdiri dari posisinya. Ia melayangkan netranya ke arah lainnya. "Ingat rencana kita. Saat kita sudah berhasil menemukan mereka semua, langsung pergi dari sana! Prioritas utama kita adalah keselamatan mereka semua!"

Mereka mengangguk kompak, lalu mulai menceburkan diri ke laut dan berenang menuju tempat utama.

.

Naruto kembali memunculkan wajahnya ke permukaan sesaat, lalu mengambil napas panjang dan kembali menyelam. Ia tidak begitu suka misi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menyelam. Baginya, sungguh merepotkan. Ia mendecak dalam hati sambil melihat tas menyelam hitam di tangannya.

Ketika bangunan tambang minyak sudah di depan mereka, semuanya berhenti berenang dan melihat situasi. Yamato memberikan kode tangan, dan ketika semuanya mengangguk, dua belas orang itu terpecah menjadi dua kelompok.

" _Kelompok pertama aku, Sai, Lee, Sasuke, Tenten, dan Sora, akan masuk lewat sisi utara. Sedangkan sisanya, masuk lewat sisi selatan. Paham?!"_

Naruto bersama yang lainnya berenang dan berhasil menyusup masuk dengan cepat. Sebelum mereka benar-benar memasuki tambang itu, keenamnya cepat-cepat membuka baju selam mereka, lalu menggantinya dengan seragam yang masih kering dari dalam tas selam yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

Keenamnya berganti dengan cepat. Seragam berwarna loreng, helm, rompi anti peluru, ikat pinggang dan juga sepatu telah terpasang di tubuh mereka dalam waktu satu menit.

"Ah, ini benar-benar merepotkan!" keluh Naruto pelan dan mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kuat. Dan bagian terakhirnya, barulah mereka mengeluarkan senjata jenis Colt M4 dari dalam tas itu.

Naruto dan yang lainnya mulai menyumpal salah satu lubang telinga mereka dengan _earphone_ yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi, lalu mengatur frekuensinya. " _Test_! Ini kitsune, apa sudah tersambung dengan tim A?" Naruto berbicara sambil menekan tombol yang ada di alat itu dan menunggu jawaban.

" _Ah! Syukurlah sudah tersambung! Kukira kalian sedang dalam masalah."_

Suara Yamato terdengar oleh semuanya melalui _earphone_ yang mereka gunakan. Naruto kembali membalas, "bisa kita mulai sekarang, kan?"

" _Bantuan dari Angkatan Laut akan tiba dalam waktu 20 menit. Temukan mereka semua sebelum bantuan datang!"_

Naruto memegang Colt M4 di tangannya dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya di depan dada, sedangkan jarinya telunjuknya ia posisikan di depan trigger untuk bersiap menembak kapan saja.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, saat melihat semuanya sudah siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan. " _Move_!"

Lalu mereka berjalan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara langkah kaki. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang. Ketika sebuah pintu berada di depan mata mereka, semuanya berhenti, lalu saling melempar pandangan dan mengangguk.

Naruto meraih kenop pintu, lalu membukanya dengan kuat. Saat itulah Menma menjadi orang pertama yang mulai memasuki ruang tambang yang luas itu. Matanya melihat sekeliling sembari mengarahkan senjatanya.

"Aman!" ujarnya, lalu yang lainnya ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

"Bagi dalam 3 kelompok. Kita berpencar!" instruksi Naruto cepat dan dijawab anggukan. Naruto bersama Menma. Lee bersama dengan Juugo. Dan terakhir, Kiba bersama Neji.

Menma berjalan di depan Naruto dan semakin memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan ketika matanya menangkap tubuh yang sedang berada di lantai dua, ia melepaskan tembakannya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakin.

Naruto juga fokus dengan sekitarnya. Tepat setelah suara tembakan Menma terdengar nyaring, musuh-musuh mulai tampak di sekitar mereka. Pintu salah satu ruangan di depan mereka terbuka, musuh langsung menembakkan puluru secara beruntun. Naruto dan Menma berpisah dan melindungi dirinya di balik pilar-pilar. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Naruto mengeluarkan tubuhnya dan langsung menembak musuh sebelum ia melepaskan tembakan.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah, lalu mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesekali mereka kembali menembak ke arah musuh yang bersembunyi di balik pilar atau dinding, terutama mereka yang menembak dari lantai tiga dan empat. Tak lama setelah baku tembak yang mereka lakukan, desingan peluru mulai menggema di seluruh penjuru penambangan minyak ini.

"Sial! Ternyata jumlah mereka lumayan banyak! Apa mereka pindah markas?!" keluh Menma yang tengah bersembunyi dengan napas terengah.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Kalau mereka berlayar membawa senjata dan narkotika dengan kapal besar dan membawa banyak orang," balas Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di seberangnya.

Menma mengulas senyum, lalu kembali mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari persembunyian dan melepaskan pelurunya. "Untungnya mereka semua hanya orang kelas teri!"

Kali ini Naruto ikut menyeringai. "Jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu, Fox!" Tanpa keluar dari tempat berlindungnya, Naruto melepaskan tembakannya pada musuh yang berdiri di tempat terbuka di lantai tiga.

 _Dor!_

Menma mendengus saat sebuah peluru melesat di bahunya dan menggores rompi anti pelurunya. Atensinya mengarah ke sumber peluru tadi dan langsung menembak orang itu.

"Lihat, tuh. Kalau kau tidak pakai rompi, darahmu langsung merembes," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar ke arah Menma. Ah, Naruto senang sekali menggoda orang seperti saudara kembarnya ini.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat kedua irisnya mendapati sebuah ruangan lagi, ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu. Lalu, ia menghela napas. "Dimana mereka mengamankan sanderanya?" geramnya.

"Yah, aku juga ti—"

" _Di sini Raven!"_

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara Sasuke terdengar dari alat yang terpasang di telinga mereka.

" _Aku dan Greenman menemukan mereka. Mereka di lantai enam."_

Setelah mendengar informasi dari Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma beranjak dari tempatnya. Jadi, Sasuke dan Lee yang menemukan mereka? Hebat juga mereka sudah sampai ke atas sana, pikir Naruto.

xxx

Semuanya bertemu saat mereka hendak naik ke lantai enam. Namun, melihat Sasuke dan Lee yang masih berada di lantai lima, membuat mereka semua kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Sora.

"Kami tak bisa seenaknya menerobos masuk. Yang menjaga mereka memang cuma satu orang. Tapi, dia membawa _remote_ pemicu bom," balas Sasuke dengan suaranya yang terdengar tenang.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan maju," ujar Naruto seenaknya dan hendak menaiki tangga jika saja tangan Menma tidak menarik bajunya dengan kuat.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu. Lagipula kalian akan melindungiku dari belakang, kan?" tanyanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yamato yang menjadi ketua dalam misi kali ini hanya mampu menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalahnya."

"Cih! Kenapa tentara-tentara itu lama sekali?! Aku sudah tak sabar berhadapan dengan mereka! Haha!" suara keras yang menggema terdengar dari atas.

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di tengah tangga, membuat sebelas pasang mata di belakangnya menautkan alis.

"Hei, ada ap—"

"Haha," suara tawa licik nan dingin menyela perkataan Kiba. "Sepertinya aku dalam situasi yang menyenangkan. Aku tetap boleh ke sana, kan?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap rekannya lewat bahu. Saat itulah kedua mata Menma membola. Ia tahu betul perbedaan Naruto dan Kurama.

"Ku-Kurama? Kenapa kau muncul di saat seperti ini?!" tanya Menma geram dengan mata disipitkan.

Naruto yang berubah kepribadian menjadi Kurama hanya mampu mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Setelah mendengar suara tadi, tiba-tiba aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya."

"Jadi, kau Kurama?" tanya Yamato pada sosok itu. "Apa kau tahu tugasnya?"

"Tu-tunggu! Kita tidak bisa menyuruhnya maju. Dia akan melukai adikku lagi!"

"Hei, bersikaplah profesional! Waktu kita terbatas!" kali ini Sasuke maju dan menahan Menma yang ingin menghampiri Kurama.

"Aku tahu tugasnya," balas Kurama santai sambil mengecek peluru yang tersisa pada Colt M4 di tangannya. "Menyelamatkan sandera, kan?" tanyanya seraya me _reload_ isi pelurunya dengan yang baru saja ia ambil di salah satu saku celananya.

Yamato menyipitkan matanya. Waktu mereka tinggal sedikit lagi dan mereka harus bergerak cepat. Ia juga cukup tahu kepribadian lain Naruto adalah sosok yang tangguh dalam pertempuran, meskipun aksinya memang sangat ceroboh. Tapi ia berusaha untuk percaya pada Kurama kali ini. "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan. Aku percaya padamu."

Kurama menyeringai lebar. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai enam. Saat sudah berada di sana, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sandera yang tengah diikat dengan seorang pria berambut putih berkacamata yang menjaganya.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku tidak akan pakai kekerasan kalau kau mau membebaskan mereka," ucap Kurama santai tanpa menurunkan senjatanya.

"Sebelum itu, turunkan senjatamu," jawab pria itu santai sambil menunjukkan tombol pemicu bom. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan meledakkan mereka." Lalu matanya melirik ke arah dua orang yang terikat dengan bom di tubuh mereka.

Kurama mengikuti arah pandang pria di depannya. "Bukannya mereka tahanan pembajakkan bus kemarin? Dan kau mau membunuh rekanmu sendiri?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil dan membenarkan kacamatanya. "Orang yang berusaha lari dari organisasi harus dibunuh oleh kami sendiri. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan polisi yang membunuhnya."

Kurama terkekeh kecil. "Organisasi kalian tidak berubah. Tetap kejam."

Pria itu menyeringai lebar. "Itulah Black Poison," ucapnya merasa bangga dengan organisasinya. "Ngomong-ngomong... aku masih ingat kau. Kau Namikaze, kan? Sekarang kau jadi tentara, ya?"

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan dia. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya bertemu dengamu lagi, Kabuto Yakushi. Terlebih dia sedang bertugas saat ini."

"Ah, jadi begitu." Pria dengan nama Kabuto itu mendesah kecewa. "Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi bos kalau tahu aku bertemu dengan Namikaze di sini," ujarnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

.

Di lain sisi, Yamato tahu dia dan lainnya tidak bisa berdiam diri di tempat ini lama-lama, karena itu ia harus melakukan hal lain untuk membantu Kurama yang ada di atas sana.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ucapnya sambil memandang rekannya satu-satu. "Aku mau Menma, Tenten, dan Juugo ikut denganku. Kita ambil jalan memutar ke lantai enam agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka. Sisanya, aku ingin kalian berjaga di sini."

" _Yes, sir_!"

Yamato bersama tiga rekannya berlari ke arah tangga yang berada di tempat lain, mereka tidak bisa seenaknya memunculkan diri langsung lewat tangga itu. Jadi mau tak mau ia dan yang lainnya harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk melihat situasi di atas sana.

Saat tiba di lantai enam, Yamato menggunakan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk berpencar, dan ketika ketiganya mengangguk, mereka berpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Yamato dan Tenten mengambil jalur sisi kiri, sedangkan Menma dan Juugo mengambil sisi kanan. Keempatnya mengendap-endap dengan gerakan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara langkah kaki.

Begitu melihat sosok sandera, Menma langsung melesat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah tabung besar, lalu melirik para sandera dan berharap Karin atau Suigetsu menyadari kehadirannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

'Bagus Kurama, buat dia fokus padamu,' pikir Menma. Ia kembali melihat keadaan sekitar, hingga netranya menangkap dua sosok yang diketahuinya sedang mendudukkan diri dengan bom yang terpasang di tubuh mereka. 'Kenapa pelaku pembajakan bus itu bisa ada di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati, tak lama ia menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain, selain misi ini. Menma kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah para sandera.

Menma tersenyum tipis saat Karin menyadari keberadaannya, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir ke arah wanita berambut merah darah itu. Menma merogoh pisaunya, meletakkannya di lantai, lalu mengopernya ke arah Karin. Saat itulah Karin langsung membuka ikatan di tangannya dan mengoper pisaunya kepada Suigetsu masih dengan posisi tangan di belakang punggung.

Melihat pria berambut putih itu tampak fokus dengan perbicangannya dengan Kurama, Menma mulai mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah pria itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Yamato—meminta persetujuan—sebelum ia melepaskan tembakan. Kesempatan bagus karena musuh tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Melihat Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya, Menma mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak.

"Haahh... aku tidak suka kalian bermain licik."

Gerakan Menma terhenti ketika Kabuto menoleh perlahan ke belakang dengan senyuman licik. 'Cih! Sial! Jadi ketahuan?!' pikirnya sambil mendengus sebal.

Kabuto mengangkat _remote_ pemicu bomnya. "Karena itu... aku tidak akan menahannya lagi," ucapnya masih dengan seringaian licik. "Kalian punya waktu 10 detik untuk menyelamatkan diri." Kabuto menekan tombolnya lalu berlari cepat menuju pinggir gedung dan hendak melompat.

"Sial!" Tanpa ragu Menma keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melepaskan sebuah peluru ke arah Kabuto. "Kena bahu," gumamnya setelah melihat Kabuto meringis sambil memegang bahu sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke laut.

"Cepat bergerak!" seru Yamato keras dan berlari ke arah para sandera. Ia melepaskan ikatan lainnya dan dibantu oleh Karin dan Suigetsu yang ikatannya sudah terlepas.

3

"Yang sudah terlepas langsung loncat keluar!" seru Kurama sambil membantu para pekerja untuk berdiri.

2

Dua orang mulai berlari ke arah tepi gedung untuk meloncat.

1

"Berhenti!"

Tepat setelah teriakan Menma, ledakan hebat mengguncang seluruh tambang. Finnien dan Akeno yang mengalungi bom di tubuh mereka langsung hancur seketika. Api cepat merambat dan kembali meledakkan tabung-tabung besar yang berisi bahan minyak.

Tak lama setelah itu, ledakan kembali berbunyi dari lantai bawah. Membuat tambang semakin bergoyang. Dinding dan pilar yang menahan bagunan mulai retak dan lantai semakin bergetar kuat, sedangkan api telah memblokir jalan mereka untuk meloncat.

Yamato mendecih. "Naik ke atap! Cepat naik ke atap!" perintahnya dan mulai berlari lebih dulu untuk memimpin. Mereka harus melewati lantai tujuh dulu sebelum atap. Yamato sedikit bersyukur karena para sandera tidak di tahan di lantai empat atau lima. Kalau saja mereka disandera di sana dan api sudah memblokir seluruh jalan mereka, mau melarikan diri pun sulit karena cepat atau lambat tambang ini akan runtuh.

Tenten dan Karin berlari di belakang Yamato dan diikuti para pekerja di belakang mereka, sedangkan anggota lainnya berjaga di belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terjatuh atau tertinggal.

Saat mereka hendak naik tangga menuju atap, ledakan kembali berbunyi keras, kali ini api semakin menyala dan berkobar lebat di bawah sana layaknya lautan api dan pijakan mereka kembali berguncang.

Yamato tak menghentikan langkah kakinya, tepat berada di tengah tangga, tangga itu retak dan seketika tebelah dua. Yamato dan beberapa orang yang berhasil sampai atap menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya. Bisa ia rasakan bangunan ini semakin miring dari posisi semula akibat beberapa pilar penahan di lantai bawah hancur.

"Tenten, Karin, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini lebih dulu. Bantuan kita seharusnya sudah datang. Mereka akan menolong kalian. Aku akan menyusul setelah membantu mereka." Yamato memerintah dan dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Tenten dan Karin.

Kedua wanita tangguh itu membimbing enam orang pekerja menuju tepi atap dan melompat ke dalam air. Sementara Yamato masih harus menunggu mereka yang masih terjebak di tangga.

.

Menma bersama yang lainnya berpegangan. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, bisa ia lihat beberapa bagian gedung sudah ada yang terbelah. "Cepat lompat sebelum jaraknya melebar!"

Sasuke lebih dulu melompat, lalu disusul oleh rekannya yang lain dan empat pekerja yang tersisa. Tak lama setelah itu, gedung semakin miring, celah antara tangga dan atap melebar, membuat seorang pekerja tambang terakhir enggan melompat.

"Cepatlah lompat!" teriak Kurama tak sabar karena tinggal mereka bertiga—dirinya, Menma, dan pekerja itu sendiri—yang belum mencapai atap.

"Sasuke akan menangkapmu!" lanjut Menma tak sabar karena ia juga merasa panik karena terus mendengar suara ledakan dan reruntuhan yang semakin menjadi. Belum lagi asap hitam yang mengepul semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Pria itu menggeleng saat matanya melihat api yang siap melahapnya jika lompatannya tak sampai seberang sana. "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" ucapnya takut.

"Cepatlah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Yamato tak sabar dari atas setelah ia menyuruh yang lainnya pergi lebih dulu. Di tambang ini hanya tersisa lima orang—dirinya, tiga rekannya, dan seorang pekerja—sedangkan yang lainnya telah berhasil meloloskan diri.

"A-aku takut," kata pria itu lagi dengan suara gemetar.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" Kurama yang sudah habis kesabarannya mencengkeram kuat seragam yang dikenakan pria itu, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melempar pria itu ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu memang hampir jatuh, tapi Sasuke dengan sigap meraih tangan itu dan menariknya.

"Hei! Kau sinting, ya!" maki Menma _shock_ dengan tindakan Kurama barusan.

"Sekarang kau, Menma." Kurama menoleh ke arah Menma.

"Heh? Adikku harus lebih dulu." Dan bisa-bisanya di saat genting seperti itu Menma masih melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Cih, aku ini bukan adikmu," balasnya dan akhirnya melompat lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Menma di belakangnya.

Kelimanya berlari cepat, lalu melompat bersamaan ke dalam air.

Menma berenang ke permukaan, lalu mengambil napas panjang. Ia bisa melihat beberapa kapal dari pasukan Angkatan Laut yang siap menolong mereka dan dua helikopter yang terbang di udara dengan lampu senter mengarah ke arahnya. Menma mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kurama. Kemana orang itu? Pikirnya.

"Kurama!" panggil Menma keras dengan wajah khawatir. Ia bukan khawatir tentang Kurama, ia khawatir dengan Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, sosok Naruto muncul ke permukaan dan langsung mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya panik sambil menoleh kesana-kemari dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku di air?!"

"Hei, tenanglah!" kata Menma seraya mendekati Naruto, sepertinya kesadaran Naruto sudah kembali. "Misinya sudah selesai."

"Sudah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Naruto mendecak kesal karena tidak mengingat apa-apa dan bingung dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita berenang ke kapal itu. Akan kuceritakan situasinya padamu."

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan berenang bersama Menma menuju kapal yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke darat. Tak lama setelah itu, ledakan besar dari tambang terdengar keras bersamaan dengan runtuhnya bangunan itu.

xxx

 **Kediaman Uchiha, 04.55 AM**

"Kenapa kalian ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Namikaze bersaudara di belakangnya. "Memangnya kalian tidak lelah?" lanjutnya seraya menguap lebar.

"Eh? Jadi sekarang kami tidak boleh menginap di sini lagi?" Menma menghela napas.

"Kami ingin bertemu Itachi- _nii_ ," jawab Naruto serius.

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat dan tak menyangkan akan kedatangan tamu di pagi buta. Ia sudah merasa lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Ketika melakukan tugas, entah kenapa ia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali, tapi ketika tugasnya sudah selesai, apalagi jika sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, rasa lelah akan langsung menerjang dan membuat dirinya merasa tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan bangunkan dia."

.

"Jadi, kalian mau aku menjelaskan tentang ledakan yang membawa dua tersangka mafia itu, ya?" tanya Itachi sembari menguap lebar.

"Maaf mengganggu, Itachi- _nii_ ," balas Menma merasa tak enak karena sudah mengganggu jam istirahat orang lain.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa, meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar dan menatap dua orang di depannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Saat misi tadi, aku melihat dua tersangka yang melarikan diri dari mobil polisi itu. Ternyata mereka adalah anggota dari organisasi hitam yang baru saja kita hadapi." Menma mulai menjelaskan.

"Hmm... jadi begitu. Secara tak langsung, kasus kita menangani organisasi hitam yang sama ya?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu trik yang mereka gunakan untuk melarikan diri? Bagaimana bisa mobil meledak dan mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Mudah saja. Kemarin malam, setelah memindahkan posisi mobil, di bawah mobil ada lubang saluran air. Aku yakin mereka membuka penutup saluran, lalu melarikan diri lewat saluran air bawah tanah."

"Jadi? Bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari mobil? Bahkan mereka tidak terlihat keluar dari mobil dan tiba-tiba saja mobilnya meledak." Menma mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia meraih amplop besar yang tadi ia bawa, membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik bening berisi alat seperti pulpen berwarna hitam. "Mereka melubangi bawah mobil dengan ini."

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Kedua iris oniks Itachi menatap benda yang ada di tangannya. "Ini laser pemotong. Benda apapun yang terkena laser ini pasti bisa terpotong, bahkan besi sekalipun," jawabnya dan kembali menyimpan barang itu ke dalam amplop. Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari sana.

"Memangnya ada alat canggih seperti itu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Di militer mungkin kalian hanya belajar mengenai senjata-senjata, tapi alat-alat canggih macam ini sudah biasa untuk kami, para agen rahasia," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Barang-barang mereka kan sudah disita, kenapa mereka masih bisa menyembunyikan barang seperti itu? Dan juga, mereka dikawal 3 orang polisi, kan?" tanya Menma.

"Nah! Itu dia!" Itachi menyodorkan foto-foto itu ke arah Menma. "Salah satu dari mereka bukan polisi, melainkan orang luar. Setelah diperiksa oleh forensik, penyusup itu menggunakan kulit palsu dan menyamarkan wajahnya seperti salah satu anggota polisi bernama Okumura Shinji. Padahal jelas-jelas Okumura Shinji itu sedang ambil cuti."

"Hmm... jadi begitu," gumam Menma sambil memerhatikan foto-foto yang memperlihatkan sosok wajah mayat dengan kulit palsu—yang tampak terbuat dari plastik—hangus terkelupas.

"Apa sudah jelas?" tanya Itachi seraya mengambil foto-foto itu dan kembali menyimpannya.

Menma mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan organisasi mereka."

Itachi mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku juga ingin tahu. Sayangnya sulit mendapatkan bukti untuk melacak dari mana asalnya mereka."

"Kurama pasti tahu sesuatu," gumam Menma dan masih bisa didengar Naruto dengan jelas. "Karena saat misi tadi dia lumayan banyak bicara dengan salah satu orang di sana."

"Eh? Jadi Kurama yang maju menghadapinya?" sahut Naruto tak percaya. Ia kira rekannya yang lain yang menggantikan dirinya menghadapi orang itu, karena kebanyakan anggota militer yang mengetahui tentang kepribadian lainnya malah merasa takut dengan Kurama.

"Naruto, coba bertukar tempat dengan Kurama," pinta Menma sukses membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya dalam.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukannya kau benci dengan Kurama? Dan juga aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertukar tempat dengannya. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kepribadianku itu muncul tak kenal tempat, waktu, dan situasi?"

Menma memijit tengkuknya. "Yah, kalau begitu aku akan tunggu Kurama muncul." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi dan tersenyum lebar. "Itachi- _nii, arigatou_."

Itachi mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. " _Douitashimashite_."

.

Itachi baru saja hendak kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengambil minuman dari dapur, namun suara ketukan pintu kembali membuatnya harus membuka pintu. Siapa lagi yang datang di pagi buta seperti ini? Pikirnya dongkol. Begitu ia membuka pintu, tampak sosok Menma di hadapannya.

" _Are_? Kau tidak jadi pulang?" tanya Itachi heran.

Menma tersenyum kikuk. "Boleh aku tidur di sini? Naruto baru saja dapat panggilan penting, lalu seenaknya dia meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku pulang naik transportasi umum."

Itachi tertawa sesaat, lalu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. "Jangan sungkan. Kediaman Uchiha kan juga rumahmu. Kau bisa pakai kamarmu yang biasa."

Menma membungkuk rendah ke arah Itachi. "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya masuk dan ia bersumpah akan buat perhitungan dengan adiknya itu. Ya, liat saja nanti.

xxx

Sakura menghabiskan wine-nya dalam sekali teguk, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja bar. "Paman, aku mau wine-nya satu botol lagi!" seru Sakura dengan kepala oleng.

"Eh, apa anda yakin, Nona?" tanya bartender tersebut dengan tatapan tak yakin dan melihat dua botol kosong yang sudah tandas diminum wanita di depannya ini.

"Sudahlah berikan saja," jawabnya dengan suara serak. Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan netranya ke sejumlah orang-orang yang tengah menari ria. Yah, tapi dia sudah cukup lelah menari tadi dan sekarang ia ingin lebih banyak minum.

Saat sebuah botol wine datang, Sakura langsung mengambilnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, lalu kembali meminumnya dengan nikmat. "Ah, enak sekaliii..."

"Haha bagus sekali Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura tersentak di tempatnya ketika mendengar sebuah tawa dan suara yang amat dikenalinya. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu napasnya mendadak terhenti saat melihat sosok lelaki di belakangnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana, huh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Kali ini pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi ia cukup tahu siapa lelaki itu. "Ahaha... kau Naruto, kan?"

Naruto mendekati wanita itu dan mengambil gelas wine yang ada di tangannya, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja. "Kita pulang sekarang juga!" seru Naruto seraya meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja bar. Sebenarnya ia tak mau membayar minuman itu dengan uangnya, tapi menyuruh wanita nakal ini untuk membayar minumannya sendiri pasti sangat merepotkan.

"Eh? Tapi aku belum selesai." Sakura kembali meraih gelasnya dan hendak meminumnya, namun tangan Naruto lebih dulu merebut paksa gelas itu dan ia letakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sakura terpaksa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Belum mengambil satu langkah, Sakua merasa dunia yang dipijakinya berputar, pandangannya semakin kabur, dan suara-suara dentuman musik yang keras mulai terdengar samar di telinganya. Tak lama, kegelapan langsung menyerang dirinya.

.

Naruto mendesah keras melihat tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Wanita ini benar-benar sudah mabuk dan dia ingin meminum satu botol wine lagi?! Yang benar saja?!

Naruto menjongkokkan dirinya, lalu mulai menggendong Sakura _bridal style_. "Ah, merepotkan sekali!" keluhnya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

xxx

Sakura membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris zamrud yang mengkilau dari bola matanya itu. Matanya menyipit ketika cahaya menyilaukan pengelihatannya, ia berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya. Begitu pandangannya jelas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Oh, ini rumahnya. Tunggu! Kenapa dia ada di ruang tamu?

"Ah, pegal sekali." Rasa pegal menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Baru saja ingin bergerak, tapi nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, lalu ia melihat dirinya yang duduk di kursi dengan tangan terikat di belakang dan kaki yang juga terikat. "Apa-apaan ini! Apa ini penculikan?!"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana sosok Naruto tengah berbaring santai di sofa panjang. Oh benar juga, Sakura baru sadar kalau tadi pagi Naruto menemukan dirinya yang sedang berminum-minum di salah satu bar. Tepat saat ia hendak diseret pulang, ia langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau yang mengikatku?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayahmu juga mengijinkannya, kok." Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada santai.

"Badanku pegal semua karena tidur di kursi! Harusnya kau menidurkanku di atas kasur!" berontak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya. "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Naruto kembali meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas mata. "Itu hukuman untukmu. Jangan ganggu aku, aku masih mau tidur."

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Dasar manusia tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Sakura terus berontak di tempatnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin menangis saat ini juga. "Siapapun yang ada di rumah ini, tolong aku!"

Dan Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata di sofa sengaja menulikan telinganya. Ia sudah meminta pelayan yang ada di rumah ini untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Wanita seperti Sakura Haruno memang harus sesekali diberi pelajaran agar jera dan mereka semua—para pelayan termasuk Kizashi—juga setuju untuk memberi Sakura hukuman walaupun hanya sesekali.

Naruto sudah cukup lelah hari ini, baru saja ia dan Menma tadi mau langsung pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat, tapi telepon dari Kizashi yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak pulang semalaman sukses membuat Naruto murka dan hilang kesabaran karena harus mencari wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku Naruto berbunyi. Ia merogoh kantong celana seragam militernya yang belum ia ganti, lalu melihat nama Menma yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"_

"Belum. Aku masih di rumah Kizashi- _san_."

" _Kalau kau mau pulang, jemput aku di rumah Sasuke ya. Aku terlalu malas pulang dengan kendaraan umum."_

"Iya, iya, nanti aku jemput."

" _Ne_ , Naruto... lepaskan aku!" Tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluarkan suara menggoda dan membuat Naruto bergidik seketika.

" _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_ san _? Kau berbuat mesum, ya?"_

"Cih, jangan sembarangan! Aku mengikatnya karena dia berani keluar rumah dan tidak pulang semalaman. Hukuman itu sudah sepantasnya." Naruto mendengus dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

" _Hah? Jadi kau benar-benar mengikatnya?"_

"Pria tidak menarik ucapannya," dengus Naruto. "Kalau kubilang aku akan mengikatnya, akan kuikat. Tidak peduli dia anak menteri atau anak presiden sekalipun."

" _Yah, baiklah. Adikku memang kejam."_

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Naruto kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan menatap Sakura. "Kalau kau diam selama satu jam dan menyesali perbuatanmu, aku akan melepas ikatannya." Suara Naruto kali ini terdengar rendah dan halus, sukses membuat Sakura diam di tempatnya.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Naruto terkesan. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar bisa mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak berbicara selama satu jam. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangan wanita itu.

"Maaf karena sudah terlalu keras padamu," kata Naruto, melihat bekas merah yang timbul di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengusap pergelangannya. "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sesekali aku memang harus dihukum."

Naruto tak membalas ucapan wanita musim semi itu. Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Kesurupan malaikat apa sampai-sampai Sakura mengikuti ucapannya kali ini. Apa wanita itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya? Yah, pokoknya ia harus tetap berhati-hati.

"Nona Sakura, makan siang sudah siap." Wanita paruh baya muncul dari arah dapur dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku akan ke sana, Erika- _basan_ ," balas Sakura.

"Apa hari ini kau ada jam kuliah?"

Sakura kembali mengarahkan netranya kepada Naruto, lalu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya ada, tapi jadwal kuliahku hari ini pagi dan sekarang sudah siang. Jadi, kurasa aku tidak perlu pergi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku bisa menelepon seorang temanku untuk cari tahu tugas dan materi yang dipelajari hari ini."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, ya." Belum sempat berbalik, sebuah tangan hinggap di lengan Naruto dan membuat lelaki itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Makan dulu. Temani aku makan siang, ya?" pinta Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Namun Naruto tetap bergeming di tempatnya. "Aku tidak mau makan sendiri." Raut wajah Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi wajah memelas.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Lagipula Sakura tinggal seorang diri di rumah besar ini. Pelayan rumah tak begitu menemaninya. Jadi, mungkin saja wanita itu kesepian, berbeda dengannya yang masih memiliki Menma.

'Mungkin ada baiknya aku menemaninya lebih lama saat waktuku senggang.'

"TUNGGU! MIKIR APA AKU TADI?!" seru Naruto keras tanpa sadar dan membuat Sakura di depannya berjengit.

"Hah? Kau kenapa?" Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa!" sahutnya cepat. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku, pikir Naruto.

"Haha... pasti ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

Naruto melirik Sakura, dimana wanita itu tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Ya Tuhan, orang di depannya ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat tekanan darahnya naik dan hilang kesabaran.

xxx

Kabuto mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan mematikan nyala api pada ujung rokoknya yang sudah pendek. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya sebelum membuka pintu cokelat sebuah ruangan dan berjalan ke sebuah meja dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Kudengar bahumu terluka, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Hanya tergores, kok."

"Baguslah. Lalu apa kau bawa kabar baik?"

Kabuto tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Bos. Perdagangan kita tadi malam berhasil meskipun menemui banyak masalah," jawab Kabuto dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya sebelum melanjutkan, " dan semalam aku bertemu Namikaze."

"Heeeh? Benarkah? Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja kalau Tuan Besar mengijinkan anda."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku butuh ijinnya dulu. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

Kabuto tersenyum. "Anda harus menahannya sebentar lagi karena waktu untuk anda pasti akan segera tiba."

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

A/n : Halo! Sudah 3 bulan yaaa... lama juga. Apa kabar, kalian? (seketika ditimpuk). Semoga masih ingat dengan fanficku yang satu ini. Minggu lalu baru aja selesai sama UAS dan ujian lainnya dan masih harus menghadapi banyak ujian kedepannya. Entah ujian dari sekolah atau ujian kehidupan #plak XD.

Semoga puas dengan chapter 4 ini. Segala kesan, pesan, masukan, sanggahan, dan kritikan yang membangun bisa dituliskan di kolom review. Thanks for read.

Dan kali ini aku juga mau sekalian balas review chapter lalu...

 **Aion Sun Rise, KidsNO TERROR13, adam. muhammad. 980, Icha, Guest, Dear God, ar, buyungsiska** : Chapter 4 sudah update. Gak bisa janji update cepet. Semoga chapter ini menghibur yaaa. Thank for read and review.

 **Paijo Payah** : Kenapa updatenya pas saya ultah? Biar spesial aja gitu haha. Barak militer sih kayanya gak ada yang berani nyerang deh. Udah dapet jawabannya di chapter ini, kan? Thanks for read and review.

 **Loray 29 Alus** : Cara follow akun wattpad gampang kok. Tapi syaratnya harus buat akun dulu di sana. Nah, nanti secara otomatis pasti ada tombol follow. Thanks for read and review.

 **fans narusaku** : Wah makasih. Di sini emang sengaja bikin karakter Sakura yang nakal dan Naruto yang rada judes. Makanya interaksinya maki-makian haha. Chapter 4 udah update, semoga suka. Thanks for read and review.

 **ayuhaniifah** : Aduuhh... gak bisa janji update cepet, tapi mudah-mudahan aja fic ini bisa terus update sampai tamat yaa. Thanks for read and review.

 **Ae Hatake** : Haha... nunggu updatenya sampe pegel ya? Pijit dulu aja /heh. Untuk mengetahui tentang Ibu Sakura, silakan terus ikuti fic ini ya. Thanks for read and review.

 **NaouraIda** : Sebagaian jawabannya udah ditunjukkan di chapter ini yaaa. Sisanya, semoga masih mau menunggu updatean cerita ini sampai habis. Thanks for read and review.

.

For the last but not least... See You in Next Chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSaku, MenmaIno**_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Light in The Darkness**_

 _ **By Yuki'NF Miharu**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

.

Sebuah tangan terulur mengambil handuk ketika Naruto mematikan _shower_. Ia mengeringkan tubuh dan helaian rambut kuningnya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali mengenakan seragam. Ia menghela napas sembari menatap seragamnya. Telepon dari Kizashi- _san_ pagi tadi benar-benar membuatnya lupa berganti baju walaupun seragam yang dikenakannya adalah seragam yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari di barak.

Seusai merapikan penampilannya, Naruto keluar dari kamar tamu yang dipinjami oleh Sakura. Yah, wanita itu benar-benar melarangnya pulang sebelum ia membersihkan diri. Begitu ia hendak turun menuju lantai bawah, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah menghentikan langkah di tangga.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat tatapan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia mendekati Naruto dan mengapit lengan lelaki itu dengan genit. "Kalau kau pakai seragam tentara, kau jadi makin tampan dan gagah, ya."

Naruto sama sekali tak tergoda. Ia bukan lelaki yang hasratnya mudah dirayu. Ia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain tanpa memedulikan wanita di sampingnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. "Jangan mencoba merayuku," ujarnya lalu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Pasti ada udang di balik tembok."

"Yang benar ada udang di balik batu," koreksi Sakura dan hampir saja terbahak saat mendengar peribahasa Naruto yang salah. "Hei, kemarin kau sudah janji satu hal padaku, kan?"

Sembari melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di lengannya, Naruto berpikir cukup lama, berusaha mengingat apa yang telah ia janjikan pada wanita berambut musim semi itu. Tak lama kening Naruto mulai berkerut dan akhirnya sepasang iris biru itu melirik Sakura. "Aku sudah janji apa padamu?"

Sakura menepuk keningnya dan menghela napas, lalu melirik Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Maaf," sahut Naruto tanpa sadar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia lupa meskipun janji itu ia ucapkan semalam. Efek memiliki kepribadian ganda membuat ingatannya sedikit terganggu.

"Eh? Jadi kau bisa minta maaf juga?" Sakura menyeringai.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan memulainya, Haruno- _san_!"

Sakura tertawa sesaat. "Kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Apa kau ingin memberitahuku tentangmu?" kata Sakura setelah menyudahi tawanya.

Ah, benar juga. Naruto baru ingat sekarang kalau ada hal yang harus ia beritahu pada wanita di depannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya saat ini adalah _bodyguard_ yang harus menjaga Sakura dan sudah seharusnya Sakura mengetahui sedikit tentang dirinya. "Ya, kau benar."

"Bagaimana kalau bicaranya di luar?" saran Sakura dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Kenapa kau senang sekali ke luar?"

Sakura memanyunkan bibir. "Habisnya aku bosan di rumah."

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura karena nyatanya sendirian itu memang membosankan. Entah kenapa ia merasa simpati pada wanita cantik di depannya ini. Detik itu juga Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Kenapa juga ia harus simpati dengan wanita yang hobi membuat urat kesabarannya hampir putus?

"Dimana saja boleh. Kau boleh tentukan tempatnya, asal jangan di rumah." Sakura kembali bersuara, menghancurkan lamunan panjang Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menjemput Menma di kediaman Uchiha?" tawar Naruto. Ia tak begitu yakin Sakura mau ikut dengannya ke sana.

"Uchiha? Apa Jendral Besar Uchiha?"

"Eh? Kau kenal?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia orang terpercaya Ayahku."

"Baiklah, kita ke sana."

xxx

Selama sepuluh menit di dalam mobil, Naruto masih belum mau membuka suara, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang turut diam dan menunggu Naruto untuk angkat bicara. Melihat _triffic light_ di sebuah persimpangan berwarna merah, Naruto menginjak pedal rem, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sedang memperhatikan suasana di luar sana lewat kaca mobil.

Naruto berdeham sekali dan sukses menarik perhatian Sakura. "Berhubung aku adalah _bodyguard_ mu selama... entah sampai kapan, kau harus kuberi peringatan."

"Peringatan?"

"Dengar," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap iris hijau itu dengan serius. "Aku ini penderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder_."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Kau pasti bercanda," balasnya sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Tapi Naruto tak membantah perkataan Sakura, melainkan terus menatap wajahnya dengan mimik serius. "Sepertinya serius," lanjut Sakura.

"Karena itu, kalau suatu saat nanti kepribadianku berubah dan dia berusaha untuk menyakitimu, lebih baik kau cepat pergi atau memukulnya."

"Itu kan sama saja aku memukulmu. Apa kepribadianmu buruk?"

Belum sempat menjawab, suara klakson mobil dari belakang membuat Naruto tersadar kalau lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gas dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga, sih."

"Jadi yang benar yang mana?"

"Sebenarnya, Menma pernah bilang kalau kepribadianku ini melindungiku," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menderita DID. Terlebih pria di sampingnya ini adalah seorang tentara. Ia masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa penderita DID seperti Naruto tetap menjalankan tugasnya menjadi seorang militer.

"Kepribadianku yang lain adalah orang berdarah dingin dan haus darah. Apa yang akan dilakukan diriku yang lain jika ada orang yang ingin membunuhku?" kali ini Naruto melirik Sakura sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Jika dirimu yang lain adalah sosok yang kejam, sudah pasti kau akan membunuh atau menyiksa orang itu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tepat sekali! Karena itu, kalau kau merasa terancam saat kepribadianku berubah, sebaiknya kau pergi dan hubungi Menma."

"Hee... begitu ya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Sakura mulai terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi wanita di sampingnya ini pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat amarahnya bangkit.

"Kau pasti khawatir padaku, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara genit sambil mengusap lengan kekar Naruto. "Kau takut aku terluka, ya Naruto- _kun_?" lanjutnya penuh penekanan, terutama saat menyebutkan nama lelaki itu.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar membuatku mual." Naruto mendengus dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya.

"A-apa?!" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Tidak pernah ada pria yang bicara padaku seperti itu! Tapi ke-kenapa kau—" Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia ingin sekali menarik rambut Naruto hingga rontok.

"Maaf saja. Aku bukan pria yang mudah jatuh hati seperti kebanyakan pria yang pernah kau goda." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Sakura mulai bergerak dari kursinya dan ia ingin sekali menguliti pria di sampingnya. "Naruto kau menyebal—" Belum selesai bicara, mobil tiba-tiba berhenti dan sukses membuat kening Sakura membentur _dashboard_ mobil. "Apa yang kaulakukan?!" seru Sakura sambil memegang dahinya.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Kupikir kau akan waras jika kepalamu terbentur." Naruto mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Ayo keluar. Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah beberapa saat memeriksa keningnya lewat spion mobil, Sakura ikut keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke sebuah rumah besar. "Kenapa hari ini aku yang dipermainkan?" umpatnya, lalu menyusul Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Eh? Menma ke kamp pelatihan militer?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. "Iya, dia pergi bersama Sasuke."

"Cih! Tahu seperti itu aku tak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya di sini." Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita cantik di belakangmu, Naruto?" Itachi melirik Sakura yang mendadak tersipu setelah mendengar kalimat pria itu.

Naruto melirik Sakura lewat bahunya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Dia anak Ketua Menteri Pertahanan. Aku harus jadi _bodyguard_ nya jika tidak ada misi." Naruto mendekati Itachi dan bergumam agak keras, "Benar-benar musibah, ya?"

Sakura yang bisa menangkap gumaman Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa sadar melayangkan jitakkan di kepala Naruto, sukses membuat si empu mengeluarkan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah, namun cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Di rambutmu ada nyamuk tadi," jawab Sakura dengan wajah sok cuek.

"Memang nyamuknya sebesar apa sampai-sampai kau memukul kepalaku sekeras itu?"

Sakura tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, wanita itu bersiul pelan, melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengalihkan perhatian pada objek lain. Sukses membuat Naruto kembali murka dibuatnya.

"Haruno Sakura... kau benar-benar—" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar tawa Itachi. Lelaki bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Itachi- _nii_ , kenapa kau tertawa sekeras itu?"

"Ah, maaf," ujar Itachi seraya mengusap setitik air mata di sudut mata akibat tertawa keras. "Habisnya kau jarang sekali berekspresi seperti itu."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Itachi mengangguk. "Jadi, kau mau ke mana? Pulang?"

" _Nope_. Mungkin aku akan mampir ke kamp pelatihan." Naruto membungkuk sedikit untuk berpamit pada Itachi, lalu berbalik dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura tanpa sadar.

Ketika hendak mengambil kunci mobil, Naruto tersentak akan sesuatu. Kenapa juga ia menggenggam tangan Sakura? Batinnya berteriak karena setelah ini Sakura pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun selama seperkian detik, suara wanita itu tak kunjung masuk ke indera pendengarnya. Naruto melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sisinya dan saat itulah ia menangkap wajah merah Sakura Haruno untuk kali pertama.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya mendadak panas. Apa-apaan suasana macam ini? Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba diam? Naruto cepat menyentakkan tangannya. "Ma-maaf," ujarnya kaku dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Apa-apaan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul itu? Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada sebelah kiri. Oh, jantungnya masih berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, padahal ia tidak sedang lari maraton.

Naruto masih mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras hingga tak sadar kalau Sakura baru saja masuk dan mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto melebarkan matanya. Jangan-jangan ia telah... Tidak mungkin! Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu untuk saudara kembarnya.

 **Menma, aku baru saja mengalami kejadian aneh. Tadi tanpa sadar aku menggandeng tangan Sakura Haruno, lalu tak lama jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa ini artinya aku... um... menderita penyakit jantung? Kau tahu Supraventricular tachycardia? Itu kan mengerikan.**

Lalu orang yang menerima pesan itu langsung terjungkal dari posisinya setelah membaca pesan itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah balasan atas pertanyaannya telah sampai. Naruto membuka pesan itu tak sabar.

 **Dasar bodoh! -_-**

Dan detik itu Naruto nyaris melempar ponsel di tangannya kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau ponselnya ini ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Jadi kita kemana sekarang?"

Suara Sakura membuat Naruto tersentak dan mengelus dada sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Sejak kapan kau masuk?"

"Em... sejak tadi."

Naruto memutar bola mata. Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar kalau di sampingnya sudah ada Sakura. Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu memacu mobilnya. "Kita ke kamp pelatihan militer. Aku mau buat perhitungan dengan Menma di sana."

xxx

Naruto berjalan cepat di sepanjang arena kamp pelatihan dan diikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Arena kamp ini cukup luas, mencakup lapangan besar, arena latih tembak, dan sebagainya. Hampir seluruh prajurit pemula dan profesional melatih dirinya di tempat ini—terkadang jika ada waktu luang Naruto juga datang untuk berlatih menembak dan menjadi pelatih untuk para calon militer.

"Jadi, Menma- _kun_ ada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat tiga orang—yang dipastikan calon anggota militer—tengah berbincang di dekat _vending machine_. Lalu Naruto menghampiri ketiganya. "Permisi," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Ketiga pasang mata melirik ke sumber suara dan ketiganya memucat seketika, lalu serempak hormat. "Se-selamat siang, ka-kapten Namikaze! Kami adalah anggota pelatihan dari a-angkatan 115 yang sedang istirahat. Mo-mohon jangan hukum kami!" lalu ketiganya membungkuk.

Naruto menautkan alis. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perilaku tiga bocah di depannya ini. "Kenapa aku harus menghukum kalian? Konohamaru, Udon, Meogi?" tanya Naruto sembari membaca nama yang terpasang di seragam mereka.

"Ka-kami tidak dihukum?" sahut lelaki berambut cokelat bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Syukurlah." Meogi menghela napas lega.

"A-aku pikir kami akan dihukum lari seratus putaran lapangan lagi." Udon mengusap keringat dinginnya, perlahan wajah pucatnya kembali normal.

Dan kali ini Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi? Memangnya ia pernah menghukum anak-anak calon tentara itu? Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Penyakit yang ia derita ini benar-benar membuat ingatannya kacau. "Apa kalian lihat Menma Namikaze? Kalian kenal, 'kan?" tanya Naruto kembali menanyakan tujuannya.

"Oh, tadi kulihat Namikaze- _san_ dan Kapten Uchiha sedang melatih beberapa _senpai_ yang sebentar lagi menjadi anggota pasukan khusus di arena menembak," jawab Konohamaru dengan senyuman lebar.

"Terima kasih." Naruto langsung berlalu menuju tempat yang disebutkan bocah bernama Konohamaru itu.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" respon Naruto seraya melirik Sakura yang kini menyamakan langkah kaki di sampingnya.

"Kenapa mereka takut seperti tadi? Apa kau suka menghukum mereka?"

Naruto menghela napas sesaat sebelum menjawab, "aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah menghukum mereka. Tapi hingga saat ini aku penasaran, kenapa kebanyakan para calon tentara itu takut padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Apa aku orang yang mudah dibenci?" tanyanya.

Sakura berpikir sesaat, mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Tidak sih, tapi kau itu menyebalkan."

Saat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, wanita itu tengah menyeringai lebar, seolah mengejek ke arahnya. Naruto menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk bersabar. Ya, ia sudah belajar bagaimana caranya bersabar menghadapi wanita macam Sakura Haruno yang nakal.

"Dan kau tak kalah menyebalkan," balas Naruto, menyeringai sedikit, namun membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa jantungnya berdesir saat melihat senyum itu.

xxx

Di arena menembak, Menma berdiri di depan pusaran target tembak dengan seragam lengkap ditambah rompi anti peluru. Jauh beberapa meter di depannya ada lima orang yang juga berseragam lengkap dengan senjata Colt M4 di tangan mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih yang akan masuk ke dalam pasukan khusus sama sepertinya.

Menma meniup peluit yang digenggamnya, saat itu desing peluru memecah keheningan. Menma berjalan santai di antara tembakan-tembakan itu. Ia yakin, orang-orang terpilih ini tidak mungkin sembarangan membidik target.

"Aku adalah target kalian!" seru Menma keras, mengalahkan suara tembakan yang saling beradu. "Tidak boleh ada keraguan dalam hati kalian saat ada di medan tempur. Acungkan senjatamu dan selesaikan misinya." Menma menghentikan langkah dan merentangkan tangannya. "Aku adalah target kalian! Berikan aku luka gores." Saat itulah lima butir peluru melesat cepat menggores rompi anti peluru yang Menma kenakan. Menma tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Kalian boleh istirahat."

Menma melepas rompi anti peluru dari tubuhnya dan kembali ke pinggir arena tembak untuk mengambil minum. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri di pinggir arena.

"Eh? Kau ke sini?" tanya Menma pada Naruto. Ia mengambil botol minum dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. "Ah, lelah juga," gumam Menma, lalu kembali melirik Naruto yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Hei, kau Naruto, 'kan? Kurasa kau Naruto."

"Tentu saja aku Naruto. Aku kesal saja karena saat ke rumah Sasuke kau malah di sini."

Menma tertawa sesaat. "Maaf, padahal rencananya aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu."

"..."

Tidak ada balasan apapun. Menma memerhatikan pandangan Naruto yang kosong selama beberapa detik, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura yang juga memandang Naruto bingung. Lalu Menma menghela napas. Lagi-lagi muncul di sini, pikirnya sambil menghela napas.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali berkedip dan langsung memasang seringaian tajam, sukses membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah kuduga kalau aku ada di tempat ini."

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura melongo tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Menjauh darinya, Haruno- _san_ ," ujar Menma seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia bukan Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa Naruto belum cerita kalau dia punya kepribadian ganda?" tanya Menma.

"Dia baru saja cerita hal itu tadi."

"Mau kuperkenalkan padanya?" tanya Menma sambil melirik Naruto yang tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian licik.

"Oh, jadi kau Sakura Haruno, ya? Ini pertama kalinya kita saling bertatap wajah. Namaku Kurama, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kurama mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu. Rasanya agak aneh, ia merasa berkenalan dengan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi ini adalah kepribadian lain yang ada di dalam diri Naruto? Bahkan sikap, nada bicara dan tatapan matanya jadi berubah.

Setelah itu Kurama beralih ke arah Menma, ia merangkul pundak Menma dan meliriknya. "Tunggu, kau tidak marah aku muncul lagi?" tanya Kurama.

"Buat apa aku marah? Kau memang selalu muncul kalau Naruto ke tempat ini," jawab Menma sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kurama.

"Kalau kau muncul, bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan pemikirannya.

Kurama menelengkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "yah kalau aku keluar, dia akan tertidur sesaat."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran, ia cukup tertarik dengan hal semacam ini. "Lalu kalau Naruto kembali, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak begitu bisa menjelaskannya, yang jelas aku tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan, sedangkan saat aku mengambil alih tubuhnya, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak adil begitu?"

"Yah, pokoknya seperti itu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan bersenang-senang di sini," ujar Kurama dan berbalik pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, Kurama kembali menolehkan kepalanya. "Menma, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto—lebih tepatnya Kurama untuk saat ini—menjauh. "Dia akan pergi kemana?"

"Dia pasti pergi membantu komando membimbing para calon militer latihan," jawab Menma. "Sebenarnya si Kurama itu hanya ingin bersenang-senang menyiksan anak baru itu."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Pantas saja tadi ada tiga orang yang takut padanya."

Menma tertawa sesaat. "Di mata bocah-bocah calon militer itu, Naruto adalah instruktur jahat. Tapi cara Kurama melatih keras mereka cukup membuat fisik dan mental mereka kuat."

"Oh, jadi begitu?"

"Kau tahu? Bahkan waktu itu, mereka yang baru berlatih selama sebulan langsung dipaksa latih terjun bebas dari pesawat. Awalnya mereka ketakutan, tapi saat mereka kembali latih terjun bebas, mereka tidak lagi takut."

"Wah, si Kurama itu memang hebat," gumam Sakura tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa mereka takut dengan Naruto? Padahal yang melatih mereka itu Kurama, kan?"

"Tidak semua orang tahu Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu," jawab Menma, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kurama itu tidak selamanya baik, terkadang dia bisa liar. Kalau suatu hari nanti kau melihatnya, sebaiknya kau lari. Memang dia tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, tapi bisa saja kau terkena getahnya."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Kurama—dengan tubuh Naruto—melakukan kekasaran yang brutal. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Kurama muncul di dalam diri Naruto?"

"Yah, masa lalu."

"Masa lalu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya dulu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Untuk beberapa saat Menma tertunduk dan terdiam, lalu kembali mengangkat kepala dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ubah topiknya?"

"O-oh, ma-maaf," ucap Sakura terbata. Ia merasa tak enak karena bertanya ke arah privasi orang lain.

"Oy, Menma, aku sudah selesai."

Menma dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sebuah amplop cokelat di tangannya. "Aku sudah dapat datanya, aku harus memberi ini ke Jendral. Ayo pergi." Lalu Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. "Bukannya kau anak dari Ketua Menteri Pertahanan?"

"Ah, iya benar. Namaku Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Dia datang bersama Naruto," jawab Menma sebelum Sakura membuka mulut. "Sasuke, bisa kau menemaninya sebentar? Kurama bilang dia ingin bicara padaku."

"Hm, jadi Kurama muncul lagi di sini?"

Menma mengiyakan. "Bagaimana? Bisa temani dia sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

xxx

"Semuanya lari 50 putaran lapangan! Selesaikan dalam 30 menit! Kalau tidak, kalian harus lari 100 keliling lagi! Sekarang!" seru Kurama, lalu meniup peluitnya.

Sebanyak dua puluh calon militer itu mengeluh, 'dasar instruktur kejam' sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sedangkan Kurama melirik ke tepi lapangan dimana sosok Menma sudah menunggunya di sana. Apa Menma begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan?

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Menma ketika Kurama mendekat.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah soal misi kemarin," ujar Kurama memulai. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari posisi Menma berdiri. "Orang yang kutemui kemarin adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menculik Naruto dulu."

Menma melebarkan matanya, mendekat ke arah Kurama dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa?! Kau serius?!"

Kurama mengangguk. "Karena itu aku sengaja keluar. Beberapa waktu lalu Naruto juga pernah bertemu dengannya saat ia mendapat misi dari Jendral Uchiha untuk membawa pulang Sakura. Bahkan dia juga sempat bertarung melawannya, tapi aku biarkan karena kondisi saat itu gelap dan orang itu dalam keadaan mabuk," jelasnya seraya melepaskan cengkeraman Menma di bajunya.

Tanpa sadar Menma mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Siapa yang kautemui?" desisnya. Ternyata bergabung dengan militer benar-benar berhasil membuatnya bertemu dengan mereka.

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"Kau tahu nama organisasi mereka?" tanya Menma lagi.

"Black Poison."

Mendengar nama itu membuat Menma semakin menggertakkan giginya. Ia ingin sekali menghacurkan organisasi yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Dimana orang tuanya dibunuh, seluruh pelayan dibunuh, lalu rumahnya dibom dan mereka menculik dan menyiksa Naruto. Ia takkan pernah lupa bagaimana kondisi Naruto saat itu, ketika adiknya ditemukan dalam kondisi bersimbah darah. Dan sampai saat ini Menma bersyukur karena dirinya tidak ada di rumah saat insiden itu.

"Aku akan minta seseorang untuk menyelidiki organisasi itu."

Kurama mengangguk setuju. "Jiwa Naruto pasti terguncang kalau dia tahu ini. Dia punya dendam yang besar. Karena itu aku muncul. Sebenarnya akan lebih bagus kalau jiwanya hancur, aku bisa mengambil alih tubuh ini." Kurama menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi," ujar Menma dengan tatapan tajam.

Kurama mendengus geli dan menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa Naruto kuat menghadapi masa lalunya?"

xxx

"Eh? Jadi orang tuaku, Naruto, dan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah teman baik?" tanya Sakura tak percaya setelah ia mengambil jus jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya di _vending machine_.

"Hn. Kau tidak pernah tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia membuka jusnya, meminumnya beberapa teguk sebelum kembali bertanya, "pantas saja, aku sempat heran kau langsung mengenalku."

"Yah, aku sudah dengar tentangmu karena Ayah kita sering bertemu, tapi ini pertemuan pertama kita."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sembari menatap kotak jus di tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan Menma dan Naruto?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"Hubunganmu dengan mereka. Kapan kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Mereka itu sudah seperti saudaraku. Kami bertemu saat berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu keluarga mereka mengalami tragedi yang mengerikan dan mulai saat itu pula mereka sudah dianggap bagian dari Uchiha hingga saat ini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Tragedi mengerikan?"

Sasuke tersentak atas ucapannya sendiri, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa."

Dan jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana masa lalu Naruto dan Menma. Sakura ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto, tapi siapa dirinya? Ia hanya orang luar. Ia tidak boleh seenaknya masuk ke dalam masalah pribadi _bodyguard_ kejamnya itu.

xxx

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tepat empat jam yang lalu Naruto dan Menma mengantarnya pulang setelah mereka bertiga makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran. Awalnya mereka berdua ingin tetap tinggal hingga Ayahnya pulang, tapi Sakura merasa tak enak. Dan juga, ia berjanji tidak akan keluar malam ini.

Di ruang tamu besar yang hanya diisi oleh suara detik jarum jam, Sakura menguap lebar. Ia menutup buku kedokteran tebal di tangannya dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ayahnya suka sekali pulang larut? Dulu Ayahnya tak pernah pulang selarut ini. Paling larut jam 8 malam. Entah pekerjaan apa yang membuat Ayahnya pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini.

Bunyi pintu membuat Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia cepat-cepat melangkah ke pintu depan untuk menyambut Ayahnya. "Ayah! Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali?"

"Sakura?" gumam Kizashi heran melihat anak semata wayangnya masih terjaga. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku menunggumu pulang. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ayah suka sekali pulang larut?"

Kizashi terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Aku ini kan Ketua Menteri Pertahanan. Pekerjaanku banyak."

"Bukannya jam kerja pemerintah sudah ditentukan? Kalau belum selesai, kau bisa melanjutkannya besok, kan?"

"Ah, pokoknya jangan bahas itu, yang penting Ayah sudah pulang, kan? Cepatlah tidur. Bukankah kau ada jam kuliah besok?"

"Ah, benar juga." Sakura tersentak. Ia baru ingat kalau besok jadwal kuliahnya jam sembilan pagi. Sakura mendekat ke arah Kizashi, lalu mengecup pipi Ayahnya. "Kalau begitu, _oyasumi_ ," ujarnya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

" _Oyasumi_ ," balas Kizashi seraya menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

.

Kizashi langsung menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia melepas jas hitam dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia benar-benar lelah akhir-akhir ini. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku berendam air hangat," gumamnya, hendak mengambil handuk. Baru saja ingin melangkah ke kamar mandi, ponsel di atas meja nakas berdering, membuat Kizashi mau-tak mau menganggat telepon itu.

"Ini aku. Ya, sesuai permintaanmu, aku mempertemukan Sakura dengan Naruto. Kebetulan juga saat ini Sakura sedang masa-masa nakalnya, jadi aku punya alasan agar Naruto bisa menjadi bodyguard untuk Sakura. Kau tahu? Naruto dan Menma adalah anggota pasukan khusus Jepang. Mereka tidak mudah jatuh dan berharga untuk negara ini. Baiklah, kuizinkan. Kau yang harus tanggung semua resikonya. Yang terpenting, tolong jangan sampai kau melukai 'dia'. Kupegang janjimu." Lalu Kizashi mengakhiri sambungannya.

Sepertinya sebuah permainan akan segera dimulai.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

A/n : Warning! Ini A/n kayanya bakal panjang banget! Jadi terserah mau baca atau tidak. Semoga yang mau baca tidak sakit mata :"D

Tepatnya sebulan saya baru update nih fanfic /dihajarreaders/. Well, maafkan Yuki yang liburan kemarin juga menulis untuk fandom lain, dan juga selama ini Yuki sedang panas-panasnya dengan pairing dari fandom sebelah dan akhirnya kelamaan fangirlingan sampe lupa buat lanjutin ini fic :"D /plak/

Untuk yang minta lanjutan fic **'World is War'** , sepertinya saya akan menghapus fic tersebut karena saya benar-benar kehabisan akal itu melanjutkan fic itu. Gak benar2 dihapus sih, jadi rencananya mau diupdate ulang dengan alur yang sedikit diubah. Tapi masalahnya Yuki masih gak tau harus ngubahnya kaya gimana? Yang mau bantu setor ide atau mau ngasih masukan, silakan tulis di review. Nanti bakal saya PM. :") Yuk kita diskusi.

Dan buat teman-teman yang juga nungguin fic **'Black or Red'** , saya udah update chapter 4-nya (tentunya setelah sekian abad). Semoga memuaskan dan masih ada yang berminat untuk baca cerita itu. :")

Satu pengumuman lagi, Yuki memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara :") Paling enggak sampai selesai UN. UN gak lama lagi kok. Yuki bener-bener susah nyari waktu luang buat nulis panjang-panjang. Bulan ini aja saya bakal TO dua kali. Besok dan minggu depannya lagi. Tapi Insya Allah kalo ada sedikit waktu senggang, Yuki bakal nyicil nulis. Yah, doakan saja X"D. Maaf malah curcol.

Karena chapter depan kayanya bakal lebih lamaaaaaa update. Jadi, silakan kalian mikir-mikir tentang chapter ini. Yuki gak jago buat misteri sih, jadi mungkin beberapa dari kalian bakal berhasil ngungkap 'sesuatu'. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Maaf kalo di sini NaruSaku masih belum ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali X'D.

 _For the last but not least, thank you for reading_ :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

.

 **Light in The Darkness**

 _ **By Yuki'NF Miharu**_

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto membuka mata perlahan ketika mendengar dering ponselnya. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Matanya menyipit melihat nama Sakura tertera di layar ponselnya. Saat Naruto melirik jam, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan Sakura sudah meneleponnya? Padahal ini baru seminggu sejak menjadi _bodyguard_ wanita itu, tapi entah mengapa Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Dasar penggangu," keluhnya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

 _"Naruto! Kau sudah bangun?"_

"Ya, ini gara-gara kau yang meneleponku di jam ini."

Suara tawa terdengar di seberang sana. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa ada yang lucu dengan kalimatnya?

 _"Maaf, memangnya Menma tidak memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi jam sembilan?"_

Naruto melongo sesaat. Tunggu! Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan? Sakura bilang apa tadi? Maaf? Kesurupan malaikat mana sampai-sampai wanita itu jauh lebih sopan padanya saat ini. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak wanita itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sikapmu berubah sekali?"

Hening. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sakura terdiam di seberang sana. "Hal—"

 _"Jadi kau tidak mau aku berperilaku baik padamu?! Fine! Datang ke rumahku sekarang juga, baka!"_

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

Naruto menatap ponselnya dengan horor. Nah, itu dia. Itulah Sakura yang dikenalnya. Lumayan menyeramkan kalau marah, tapi manis saat tersenyum. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tunggu! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. "Pasti ada yang salah lagi dengan otakku."

Lalu Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, keluar kamar, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri.

xxx

.

.

Sakura mendengus menatap ponselnya. Kenapa di saat ia berperilaku baik Naruto malah merasa tak mengenalinya? Dasar menyebalkan, pikirnya seraya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Ayah pergi dulu ya."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Kizashi tengah menuruni anak tangga sambil memasang arloji di pergelangannya. Pria yang hampir memasuki usia kepala lima itu menghampiri putri sulungnya, dan mencium pipi Sakura dengan sayang.

"Ayah tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku ada urusan yang mendadak sekali."

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak sarapan." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kizashi dengan pandangan marah sekaligus khawatir. "Dengar nasihatku, ini calon dokter, tahu!"

Kizashi tersenyum maklum melihat anaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil dua lapis roti yang sudah dipoles dengan selai cokelat dan stroberi. Kizashi lalu menggigit roti itu di depan Sakura. "Lihat, aku sarapan, kok," ujarnya setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya. "Jadi, Ayah boleh berangkat, kan?" tanyanya sebelum kembali menggigit rotinya.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Kizashi mengangguk, dan berlalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sesaat pada Sakura.

.

Setelah 20 menit sejak keberangkatan Ayahnya, Sakura hanya menyantap sarapannya tanpa minat. Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, ia meneguk segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel berbunyi ketika Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Sosok Naruto yang tengah menggunakan pakaian kasual menyambutnya. Celana jeans, kaos hitam ditambah kemeja yang tak dikancing. Oh, Naruto terlihat jauh lebih tampan kali ini.

"Tunggu! Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku!"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada otakmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berkata seperti itu ketika menyambutnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku ambil tas dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Oke."

xxx

.

.

"Apa kau masih bertemu dengan orang bernama Pein itu? Atau dia menghubungimu?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan sambil memerhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

"Bagus. Jangan terlibat dengannya lagi."

"Bahkan dia tidak masuk kuliah lagi," ujar Sakura.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Teman-teman yang satu jurusan dengannya ada yang menghubungiku. Karena aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengannya, jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Hmm begitu." Naruto hanya mampu bergumam. Namun ia harus tetap waspada. Justru keberadaan Pein yang begitu saja menghilang membuatnya semakin waspada. Akan sangat mengerikan jika pria itu melakukan serangan kejutan untuk melukai Sakura.

"Karena Pein tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin kau bisa libur."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maksudmu?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. "Yah, kau tidak perlu menjadi _bodyguard_ ku lagi."

Naruto mendecak dalam hati. Ia juga ingin sekali libur bekerja. Setidaknya seharian di rumah selama tiga hari cukup membuatnya merasakan hari libur. "Mana mungkin."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih fokus menyetir. "Bukankah harusnya kau senang? Kau tidak perlu terganggu olehku lagi, kan?"

Naruto mendengus, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Sakura tersentak. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Menghilangnya Pein tanpa kabar, bisa jadi akan datang sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Karena itu aku tidak bisa libur dulu," lanjut Naruto tanpa memerhatikan reaksi Sakura.

Sakura tak mengerti perasaan apa yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seolah-olah ia ingin meloncat tinggi dan berteriak keras. Perasaan apa yang bergetar dalam dadanya ini? Bahkan wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Sialnya, kenapa jantungnya berdegup secepat ini? Ia seperti merasakan suatu adegan dorama percitaan yang biasa ia tonton.

"Na-Naruto—"

Naruto menginjak rem saat melihat lampu di persimpangan berubah menjadi merah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Lalu melempar tatapan seakan bertanya, 'Ada apa?'

"Ka-kau... Ke-kenapa..."

Oke, Naruto mulai tak paham kenapa Sakura berbicara terbata padanya. Dan Naruto menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan sabar. "Ya, aku kenapa?"

"Ke-kenapa... KENAPA KAU ROMANTIS SEKALI?! Ah, _so sweet_!" jerit Sakura kegirangan. Ia tak menyangka adegan romansa yang sering ia jumpai di _dorama_ terjadi padanya hari ini. "Jadi, Naruto-kun... kau jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu memundurkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Kau ini bicara apa? Dasar bodoh."

"A-apa?! Barusan kau panggil aku bodoh?!" Sakura baru saja ingin melepas sabuk pengamannya untuk menerkam Naruto, tapi lelaki itu lebih dulu menginjak pedal gas saat lampu berubah hijau, dan sukses membuat kepala Sakura membentur kaca mobil.

Naruto tertawa. "Rasakan itu, haha. Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak kebanyakan nonton dorama."

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya. Dan setelah itu ia tak lagi berujar apapun, bahkan saat Naruto kembali mengajaknya bicara.

xxx

.

.

"Ah, indahnya hari liburku. Semoga setelah ini tidak ada yang mengganggu."

Menma bersenandung ria seraya meletakkan kopi hitamnya di atas meja. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa, lalu meraih sebuah koran yang baru saja di terimanya dari petugas koran harian.

"Haah... kasian sekali Naruto, di hari seperti ini dia harus keluar rumah memenuhi tugas Haruno-san." Menma membuka koran di tangannya dan mulai membaca berbagai macam berita di sana. "Kejahatan tidak ada habisnya," gumamnya ketika membaca judul artikel mengenai pencurian di sebuah toko perhiasan.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran, Menma meraih cangkir kopinya, lalu menyeruputnya beberapa kali sebelum diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Jadi, sekarang banyak kasus penjualan organ dalam? Astaga mengerikan sekali." Menma terus membaca berita itu dengan serius hingga matanya menangkap gambar dan tulisan besar yang tertera di sana.

 **SETELAH ORGAN DALAMNYA DIAMBIL, KORBAN TERSEBUT DIBUANG. PELAKU JUGA SELALU MENINGGALKAN SETANGKAI MAWAR HITAM TAK JAUH DARI JASAD KORBAN.**

"Jadi polisi masih menyelidikinya? Mereka pasti butuh seseorang seperti Itachi- _nii_."

Tok! Tok!

Menma menghela napas saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Siapa yang berani mengganggu hari liburnya yang sangat langka ini? Dengan malas Menma beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Awas saja kalau tidak penting, akan kucincang dia.

"Maaf mengganggu hari liburmu, Menma."

"Itachi- _nii_?" Menma melongo saat membuka pintu, sosok yang menyambutnya adalah Uchiha bersaudara. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja ingin mampir," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah _cool_ khasnya. "Apa perlu kupanggil _dobe_ juga?"

Menma menatap tajam Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cih! Dasar menyebalkan!" ujarnya, lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi pintu. "Silakan masuk," kata Menma mempersilakan kakak-adik itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku mau jus tomat." Sasuke menjawab cepat sebelum mendudukkan diri.

Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan, "Kalau begitu aku mau jus apel."

Menma mengangguk dan melangkah menuju dapur.

.

Menma meletakkan dua cangkir di depan Itachi dan Sasuke. "Nah, silakan diminum."

"Kenapa kau malah buat teh?" protes Sasuke melihat isi cangkirnya.

"Kalian berdua minta hal yang merepotkan. Aku tidak punya tomat atau apel."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah menawarkan 'ingin minum apa?', hah?"

"Masih untung kuberi teh hangat daripada air putih. Bersyukurlah, _teme_."

Itachi hanya meringis mendengarnya. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya beberapa kali. "Oke, hentikan adu mulut kalian." Itachi mulai menengahi keduanya sebelum mereka mulai adu gulat di lantai.

"Naruto tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Sasuke setelah menekan amarahnya pada Menma.

"Tidak. Dia punya pekerjaan sampingan untuk jadi _bodyguard_ anak dari Kepala Menteri Pertahanan, Kizashi Haruno," jawab Menma seadanya, lalu menoleh pada Itachi. "Jadi, kenapa kalian ke sini?"

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang didudukinya. "Aku sudah mencari tahu mengenai organisasi hitam yang kau minta beberapa hari lalu."

Menma membelalakkan matanya. "Kau serius? Aku baru memintanya empat hari yang lalu dan kau sudah memecahkannya?"

Itachi tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan meremehkan agen. Bawahanku dimana-mana, jadi sumber informasiku banyak. Terlebih aku juga membantu beberapa kasus kepolisian akhir-akhir ini. Yah, dunia memang membutuhkan orang jenius sepertiku." Itachi tertawa bangga.

"Dasar sombong," ucap Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Nah, organisasi hitam itu adalah Black Poison." Itachi mulai memasang raut serius. "Sejujurnya sangat sulit mendapatkan data organisasi ini karena mereka benar-benar tidak diketahui. Markas besar mereka di mana, bahkan kepala organisasinya. Mereka juga punya banyak anggota. Karena itu anggota mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi. Misalnya, ada divisi untuk mencuri, menculik, membunuh, mengedarkan narkoba, dan lainnya."

"Mereka sebanyak itu?" tanya Menma tak percaya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Karena itulah markas besar mereka sulit ditemukan. Mungkin saja secara tidak langsung, para polisi dan tentara kita selalu menghadapi musuh yang sama. Terlebih yang membuatku makin penasaran adalah mereka selalu punya akses untuk melarikan diri. Kalaupun ada yang tertangkap, mereka hanya anggota bawah yang kurang berguna."

Menma mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya, bahkan giginya saling beradu keras. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali kalau ia tidak bisa mengetahui orang besar di balik organisasi Black Poison. Sial. Kalau seperti ini, akan sulit untuk menghancurkan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu, Menma?" tanya Sasuke.

Menma menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. "Black Poison adalah organisasi yang membatai keluargaku 15 tahun lalu."

Uchiha bersaudara membelalakkan matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Itachi.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau lihat orang berkacamata yang berbicara dengan Kurama saat kita bertugas di pertambangan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kurama bilang, dia adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menyiksa Naruto."

"Jangan katakan kalau Kurama keluar saat itu karena—"

"Yup! Kau benar!" potong Menma cepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Saat Kurama muncul di kamp pelatihan militer empat hari lalu, dia cerita kalau alasannya muncul saat itu adalah karena dia merasakan getaran dari tubuh Naruto setelah mendengar suara orang itu."

"Oke, sekarang aku paham situasinya. Apa Kurama tahu namanya?"

Kedua tangan Menma kembali terkepal erat, matanya menajam. Dengan suara rendah dan dingin, ia berujar, "Kabuto Yakushi."

"Hei, kurahap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik nanti," ujar Sasuke. "Jangan memikirkan organisasi itu saat nanti ada tugas."

Menma tersenyum tipis, ia meraih cangkir kopinya. "Jangan khawatir, aku profesional," ujarnya sebelum meneguk kopinya. "Dan tolong jangan beritahu Naruto hal ini."

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku penasaran," kata Itachi seraya menatap koran yang terletak di atas meja. Koran itu tengah menampilkan halaman kasus penculikan, pembunuhan, serta pernjualan organ dalam yang sedang menjadi _trending topic_ saat ini. "Apa kasus itu juga berhubungan dengan organisasi Black Poison?"

"Kalau itu perbuatan mereka, akan kuhabisi organisasi itu sampai akar-akarnya!" seru Menma semangat.

Itachi meringis mendengarnya. "Jangan bermulut besar. Kau kira itu mudah?"

"Aku akan menghukum mereka semua, dan setelah itu dendamku dan Naruto akan terbalas!" Menma tertawa jahat.

Kali ini Sasuke menghela napas. "Katanya profesional. Kalau kau seorang pro, tolong jangan libatkan perasaan pribadimu saat bertugas nanti."

xxx

.

.

Naruto melihat jam digital di mobilnya sudah menunjukkan angka satu. Seharusnya Sakura sudah selesai sekarang, tapi kenapa wanita itu lama sekali datangnya? Naruto mengetuk telunjuknya pada setir mobil. Ini sudah siang dan perutnya sudah berkali-kali berbunyi minta diisi.

Dan setelah itu ia bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari gedung. Ah akhirnya, mungkin setelah ini ia juga akan mengajak Sakura makan siang. Begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan diri, Naruto langsung berujar, "Bagaimana kalau makan siang di luar?"

Sakura terdiam seraya memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Hei."

Sakura tak mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Jadi kau masih marah karena hal tadi?" tanya Naruto dan masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari wanita musim semi di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura hanya menatap tajam uluran tangan Naruto tanpa minat untuk membalas.

"Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi seharian ini. Bagaimana?" kali ini Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. "Kemanapun asal bukan bar atau tempat-tempat tertutup."

"Kau serius?"

"Iya."

"Kau mau menemaniku _shopping_?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau juga mau membawakan tas belanjaku?"

"Emm... jangan banyak-banyak."

"Makan siang bersama?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya, ten— Kau bilang apa?!" Dan detik itu Sakura tengah menahan tawa. "Jangan memulainya, Sakura. Aku sedang mencoba berbuat baik saat ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yah, baiklah. Ayo kita makan siang dulu."

xxx

.

.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk yang isinya telah tandas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Ia benar-benar sudah kenyang sekarang. Di ambilnya segelas es jeruk pesanannya dan meminumnya hingga menyisakan es batu di dalamnya.

"Naruto, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Naruto melirik Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya dan mengangguk.

"Kau tentara, kan? Jadi, apa posisimu?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Naruto mengaduk-aduk es batu di gelasnya. "Hmm... coba tebak."

"Sersan?"

"Aku tidak serendah itu. Mana mungkin aku masih jadi sersan setelah jadi tentara selama hampir enam tahun."

"Letnan?"

"No."

"Kalau kapten?"

"Tepat."

Mata Sakura berbinar. "Keren sekali! Kalau kau kaptennya, Menma bagaimana? Padahal Menma lebih tua, kenapa bukan dia saja?"

"Dia wakilku. Umur tak menentukan pangkat seseorang. Dia pernah diangkat jadi kapten, tapi dia menolak, kalau dia juga jadi kapten, tugas kami pasti akan terpisah."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto. "Kapan kau lulus?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Satu tahun lagi, lalu aku harus lanjut satu tahun lagi untuk ambil bagian spesialisasi."

"Kau ingin jadi spesialisasi apa?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku ingin jadi dokter bedah."

"Mengerikan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tapi hebat. Berjuanglah." Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Suara Naruto dan senyuman lelaki itu cukup membuat tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan ia tak bisa berkedip. Apa orang di depannya ini benar-benar Naruto? Sakura menunduk. Tungu, tunggu, kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali? Entah mengapa, wajahnya juga memanas.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini jalan-jalan?"

" _Well, as you wish_."

xxx

.

.

"Tunggu, kenapa kita masuk toko perhiasan?" Naruto mengerutkan kening saat Sakura menariknya ke dalam toko yang menjual perhiasan dan aksesoris setelah mereka berjalan-jalan.

Sakura masih tak memedulikan ucapan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih mendekati salah satu petugas toko dan bertanya, "Apa ada cincin sepasang?"

"Tentu saja ada."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura, lalu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Jangan mengabaikanku."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Aku ingin melakukan hal ini dari dulu," ujarnya senang. "Membeli cincin sepasang. Karena sebenarnya selama ini aku belum pernah punya pacar."

Naruto melongo. "Hah? Kau serius? Kukira kau sudah punya 20 mantan."

Sakura membuang wajah. "Meskipun kelakuanku selama ini buruk, aku masih menjaga kehormatanku. Bagiku, mengikat hubungan dengan seseorang tidak boleh main-main. Jadi, untuk pendampingku di masa depan, aku harus benar-benar melihatnya. Aku ingin orang itu menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang kucintai." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ya, aku hanya akan mencintai satu orang."

Detik itu Naruto tak tahu harus berucap apa pada Sakura. Ia penasaran, bagaimana sosok Sakura yang sebenarnya? Ternyata wanita di hadapannya ini adalah tipe wanita yang setia.

"Lelaki itu pasti beruntung, bisa dicintai oleh wanita sepertimu."

Seorang pegawai tadi kembali sambil menunjukkan sepasang cincin putih polos pada Sakura dan wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia meraih cincin yang memiliki diameter agak besar.

"Naruto, kemarikan tanganmu." Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan memasangkan cincin putih polos itu di jari manisnya. "Wah, ternyata muat."

Naruto memandang Sakura tak mengerti. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku bukan pacarmu atau siapapun."

"Anggap saja cincin ini sebagai ikatan antara majikan dengan bawahannya." Sakura menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mendengus, mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. "Menyakitkan sekali."

Sakura tertawa. Ia mengambil cincin yang satunya dan memakaikannya di jari manisnya sendiri. "Ini adalah bukti pertemanan kita. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan berteman denganku, kan?"

"Cih, aku sebenarnya ti—"

"Baiklah. Jadi berapa harganya? Kami ambil yang ini."

Naruto menghela napas. Sepertinya wanita musim semi itu sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar kata penolakan dalam apapun. Terserah.

" _Yosh_! Kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya!" seru Sakura semangat dan beranjak pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, memerhatikan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. "Jariku bisa lecet kalau pakai cincin saat bertugas nanti," gumamnya. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah penjaga toko. "Maaf, apa kau juga menjual rantai kalung?"

.

.

Selepas dari toko perhiasan dan aksesoris itu, keduanya berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan Tokyo hingga langit mulai menampakkan warna jingga. Sakura yang merasa lelah menarik tangan Naruto menuju salah satu kursi panjang yang terletak di taman kota. Sakura mendudukkan diri dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Ah, ternyata pegal juga."

"Sudah hampir jam lima sore. Tentu saja kalau kau lelah." Naruto turut mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura seraya melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Energiku masih banyak."

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum maklum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, sampai kedua iris hijaunya menangkap sebuah tukang es krim yang tengah ramai pembeli. " _Ne, ne_ , Naruto- _san_ ," panggil Sakura sopan seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Wanita ini pasti ingin sesuatu. "Tidak usah berbelit-belit dengan segala rayuan. Katakan saja langsung."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Sakura. "Maukah kau membelikanku itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk objek pedagang es krim.

"Ck, _mendokusei_ ," desah Naruto, namun tetap beranjak dari kursinya menuju sang penjual es krim. "Jangan kemana-mana!" perintahnya setelah sempat berbalik pada Sakura sesaat.

"Aaa... ternyata jalan-jalan seperti ini bagus juga!" gumam Sakura dengan rasa senang yang membuncah di dadanya.

Dulu Sakura tak pernah jalan-jalan seperti ini, karena lelaki yang mengencaninya selalu membawanya ke bar atau ke klub malam untuk berpesta sampai pagi. Dari tempatnya, Sakura memandang punggung Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu lelaki itu. Mungkin ia juga harus berterima kasih pada lelaki yang membuatnya hobi ke bar malam. Kalau saja ia tidak menjadi wanita yang nakal, mungkin ia tak akan pernah bertemu Naruto.

"Ah! Astaga!"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar pekikkan dari seorang wanita yang tengah memungut apel yang bergelindingan. Salah satu apel merah itu bergelinding dan terhenti ketika menyentuh sepatunya. Sakura mengambil apel tersebut, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membantu wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Ini apelnya." Sakura memberikan tiga buah apel hasil tangkapannya.

Wanita itu mengambil apel tersebut dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam plastik. "Maaf merepotkan, tiba-tiba kantong belanjaanku jatuh saat aku ingin mengambil ponsel."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sama-sama."

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Ini sudah hampir malam. Bahaya untuk wanita cantik sepertimu."

Sakura tersipu mendengarnya. "Ah, aku tidak sendirian. Aku sedang menunggu temanku yang sedang membelikanku es krim di sana." Sakura melempar pandangan ke arah Naruto yang tengah memesan es krim setelah tadi lelaki itu mengantre panjang.

Wanita itu mengulum senyum. "Oh, begitu. Masa muda memang enak ya."

"Eh? Anda kan masih muda."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Begini-begini usiaku hampir 50 tahun, lho."

Sakura melongo. "Aku tidak percaya," komentar Sakura. Wanita di depannya ini memang tampak lebih dewasa darinya, dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan nada bicara yang halus, tapi ia masih tak percaya kalau usia wanita cantik ini nyaris setengah abad.

"Percayalah. Jadi, boleh kutahu namamu, Nona?" Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih menenteng kantong belanja.

Sakura menjabat uluran itu, seraya tersenyum, ia menjawab, "Sakura."

"Namaku Shiragiku." Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, lalu merogoh kantong belanjanya dan mengambil satu buah apel merah. "Untukmu, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah membantuku."

Sakura mengambil apel itu dan menunduk. "Terima kasih, Shiragiku- _san_."

.

.

Naruto menatap es krim berwarna-warni di tangannya. Bodoh sekali ia tidak menanyakan pada Sakura ingin es krim rasa apa. Daripada ia kembali, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memesankan es krim dengan rasa campuran. Yah, semoga saja wanita itu tidak protes.

Ketika Naruto berbalik, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang. Tak lama mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto memerhatikan wanita itu, ketika wanita itu juga menatapnya, wanita itu mengulas senyum ke arahnya, sedangkan Naruto tak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Yey! Es krimku!" jerit Sakura girang layaknya anak SD dan mengambil es krim di tangan Naruto.

"Orang tadi itu kenalanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Tadi aku membantunya memungut apel-apelnya yang jatuh."

"Lalu kau dapat apel itu dari dia?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menjilati es krimnya.

Naruto hanya bergumam 'Oh'. "Ayo sambil jalan. Kita harus pulang."

Sakura mengangguk.

xxx

.

.

 **Kediaman Haruno, 10.30 PM**

Sakura menatap Naruto yang tengah memainkan ponsel dengan pandangan was-was. Tangannya yang saling bertaut tanpa sadar saling meremas satu sama lain. Astaga, kenapa suasananya dingin begini, sih? Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura berjengit mendengar nada yang lebih berat dan dingin itu. "Ti-tidak ada, Kurama- _san_."

Sakura mendecak dalam hati. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berganti kepribadian saat mereka sampai rumah tadi sore. Menurut yang pernah ia dengar tentang kepribadian ganda, pergantian pribadi itu bahkan bisa selalu muncul tak kenal tempat dan waktu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kurama muncul di rumahnya. Terlebih ia hanya berdua di sini, sedangkan pelayan rumahnya ada yang sedang bersantai di kamar mereka atau sudah tertidur.

"Kau tidak pulang saja?"

Naruto, tidak, lebih tepatnya Kurama melirik ke arah Sakura. "Tapi Ayahmu belum pulang, kan?"

"Dia pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kurama setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayahku sebentar lagi pasti pulang. Kau pulang saja. Lagipula di gerbang ada petugas yang berjaga. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kurama bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu, aku akan pulang."

.

.

Begitu mobil yang dikendarai Kurama keluar dari gerbang kediaman Haruno, saat itu mobil hitam yang biasa dikendarai oleh Kizashi Haruno masuk ke dalam sana. Kurama menghela napas, sepertinya ia pulang di waktu yang tepat. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, ia yakin Menma pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan tuntutan hukuman tetap akan jatuh pada Naruto.

xxx

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Kizashi sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini bersama Naruto, sedangkan Kizashi hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan putri semata wayang tercintanya.

"Kizashi _-sama,_ air hangatnya sudah siap."

Erika yang notaben kepala pelayan di rumah ini, masih belum memejamkan mata jika Kizashi belum pulang. Pelayan itu akan beristirahat jika kedua majikannya juga tidur.

"Ah, terima kasih, Erika _ba-san_."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan langsung undur diri.

Kizashi bersiap-siap untuk beranjak ke kamarnya ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. Pria itu menghela napas. "Siapa yang mengetuk pintu di jam semalam ini?" keluh Kizashi hendak membukakan pintu.

"Ayah pergi mandi saja dulu. Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya."

"Tapi Ayah ingin tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu."

"Mungkin Naruto melupakan sesuatu dan kembali lagi atau penjaga gerbang butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung selarut ini. Jadi, Ayah pergi mandi sana, ya!" Sakura mendorong punggung Kizashi menuju tangga dan membiarkan Ayahnya membersihkan diri.

Setelah itu Sakura berlari cepat ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya.

" _Long time no see. Did you miss me? I miss you so much._ "

Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat pria berambut jingga di depannya tengah mengulurkan setangkai bunga ke arahnya. Sakura hendak berteriak, namun belum sempat suaranya keluar, pria di depannya lebih dulu membekap hidung dan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Dan Sakura yakin kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja saat kegelapan langsung menghampiri dirinya.

" _Good night, sweetheart. Have a nice dream._ "

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **A/n:** Halo! Saya datang membawa chapter 6 untuk fic ini. Setelah selesai ujian sekolah hari jumat lalu, jadwal saya udah gak begitu sibuk lagi. Well, karena UN-nya minggu depan, jadi cuma sibuk belajar buat persiapan UN aja. Udah gak berpusing2 ujian marathon seperti minggu-minggu kemarin. Pra-US, TO, USBN, yang langsung dibabat 3 minggu berturut-turut :"D /koklucurhatsihthor. Jadi, doakan saya biar lancar UN-nya ya, teman-teman /dibuang

Oke, maaf. Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan kalian semua. Mudah-mudahan selepas UN, Insya Allah saya bisa langsung update chapter selanjutnya.

Oh! Dan juga, fic multichap saya juga tersedia di Wattpad. Jadi, kalau aja FFn lagi eror pas saya update, bisa langsung ke akun Wattpad saya MithazaSung. Karena saya update di sana lebih dulu. Alasannya? Publish di wattpad itu lebih gampang dan juga lebih mudah untuk merevisinya. Oke, mungkin itu aja. Maaf kalo saya banyak cingcong X"D

Oke! Kali ini saya akan balas review bagi yang mereview untuk chapter 5 lalu. Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atau mungkin terlewat. Yuki hanyalah manusia biasa /?

 **Jkambey, leonardoparuntu9, NamiKura10, Guest, sebut saja mawar, .980, fahrie hamada, Guest:** Kalau sekarang, belum bisa update cepat. Semoga chapter 6 ini cukup memuaskan ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan review :D

 **Uzumaki Mai:** Kamu kayanya salah tempat review ya? :v Ficnya LITD, tapi isi review kamu buat fic Black or Red. Tapi gapapa sih, itu juga masih ff punyaku. Makasih juga udah review berturut-turut dari chapter 1 sampe 5. Semoga chapter 6 ini memuaskan. Thanks for RnR :D

 **ara dipa:** selama ada waktu luang dan idenya lagi ngalir terus, pasti update walaupun emang lagi sibuk :) Makasih udah RnR :D

 **rahmat rangkuty:** Nah ini dia lanjutannya. Lama ya? Bulan-bulan lalu saya sibuk banget sih. Jadi ya gitu deh. Hari ini baru sempat update. Semoga masih berminat baca lanjutannya. Makasih udah RnR :)

 **elleoni eileen:** Yak! Momen roman mereka kutambah lagi di sini biar muncul bibit-bibit cinta /apasih. Mengenai Kizashi dan masa lalu Naruto dan Menma, ikuti terus ya fic ini. Maafkan kalau updatenya lama (banget). Thanks for RnR. :D

 **Ae Hatake:** Naruto dkk akan beraksi lagi chapter depan. Thanks for RnR :)

 **hotrianoviyanti:** Untuk di chapter ini, rasanya Naruto gak mungkin bisa cemburu dulu deh. Soalnya di sini karakter Naruto itu cuek banget sama masalah cinta haha. Tapi kalo cinta Naruto ke Sakura udah besar, nanti bakal kubuat momennya. Thanks for RnR :3

 **Dear God:** Semoga chapter ini NaruSakunya udah mulai berasa ya. Thanks for RnR :)

 **DekhaPutri:** Duhh... aku jadi terharu dan malu kalo dipuji kaya gitu. Seneng kalo ada orang yang suka sama ceritaku. Semoga gak bosen baca ff ini ya :") Thanks for RnR :D

 **Namikaze Haruno:** Semoga gak drama banget haha. Maaf, kalo update kilat masih belum bisa. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Thanks for RnR. :D

 **namikaze chaerim:** Maaf, belum bisa update cepat kalau di duta masih sibuk. Ini aja baru sempet update lagi setelah sekian lama :") semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Thanks for RnR. :D

 **Namikaze Kurisu:** Salam kenal juga Kurisu-san. Flashback mengenai tragedi Namikaze akan saya munculkan sedikit dulu, mungkin di chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi /? Untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'Mengapa Menma tidak ada pada saat tragedi?' Semoga Kurisu-san mau terus mengikuti kelanjutan ff ini. Terima kasih sudah RnR :))

 **Namikaze Yui:** Selama masih sibuk sama kegiatan sekolah, gak bisa janji untuk update cepat. Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menghibur ya. Thanks for RnR. :))

 **Seinaru Yoru:** Kalau saya UN SMK. Minggu depan udah UN, sedangkan SMA, UNnya minggu depannya lagi :"). Nah ini seminggu sebelum UN saya udah update, semoga selepas UN, bisa langsung update lagi. Makasih sudah RnR :D

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, favorite, dan follow, saya sangat menghargainya :) Masih ditunggu jika ada yang ingin memberikan kesan, pesan, komentar, sanggahan, dan kritikan yang membangun.

See you in next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

.

 **Light in The Darkness**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Chapter 7**

Masih dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher, Kizashi menuruni anak tangga sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah. Rasa penasaran dan khawatir menghampirinya saat ia tak menemukan Sakura di kamar. Begitu kedua netranya menangkap pintu masih terbuka lebar, saat itulah Kizashi membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Erika _ba-san_!" teriak Kizashi tanpa sadar.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang kepala pelayan itu menghampiri Kizashi dengan langkah terburu-buru. "Ada apa, Kizashi- _sama_?"

"Kemana Sakura?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok untuk mengambil setangkai bunga sweet pie berwarna ungu.

Wajah wanita paruh baya itu memucat saat tuan besarnya menanyakan keberadaan nona mudanya. "Se-seharusnya dia di kamar setelah membuka pintu tadi."

"Tapi kamarnya kosong!" Kizashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangkai bunga di tangannya. "Sial!"

Pria itu lalu melangkah keluar untuk melihat para penjaga gerbang rumahnya dan sekali lagi ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan bercak darah dari beberapa penjaga yang terkapar di atas tanah. Kizashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia menarik napas panjang untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Panggil _ambulance_ dan polisi!" perintahnya seraya berbalik, kembali ke dalam rumah dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Kizashi langsung menyambar ponselnya ketika sampai di kamar. Setelah memilih salah satu nomor yang akan dihubunginya, alat komunikasi itu diletakkan di telinganya, menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan menyentuhnya! Kenapa sekarang kau menculiknya?! Jangan main-main denganku! Itu bukan kau? Lalu siapa? Tak kusangka bawahanmu bisa berkhianat juga. Cepat cari tahu saat ini juga dimana dia! Awas saja kalau Sakura sampai terluka! Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah tahu tempatnya, Mebuki."

xxx

.

.

" _Sudah malam, sekarang kau tidur ya." Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tersenyum tipis seraya menyelimuti tubuh mungil anaknya yang berumur 10 tahun._

" _Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku masih belum mau tidur."_

" _Naruto kau sedang demam, kalau kau tidak tidur sekarang, kau tidak akan sembuh besok." Kushina mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang._

 _Naruto kecil mendengus pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak adil! Kenapa Menma-_ nii _boleh ikut_ study tour, _sedangkan aku tidak?"_

 _Kushina tertawa kecil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. "Kalau kau tidak demam, aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermain hujan-hujanan kemarin?"_

 _Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya._

" _Nah! Sekarang tidur! Menma akan pulang besok siang, dia hanya menginap semalam kok. Tidak lama."_

 _Akhirnya Naruto menurut, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "_ Oyasumi, Okaa-san. _"_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto kecil membuka matanya ketika kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ketika ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Ia tak mungkin merepotkan ibu dan pelayan rumahnya hanya untuk mengambilkannya segelas air._

 _Baru saja menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang, suara teriakan dan barang-barang jatuh bahkan pecah memasuki indra pendengarnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya, saat itu juga cipratan darah mengotori wajah Naruto._

" _A-apa yang terjadi?" lirih Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya tercekat, tubuhnya bergetar, dan tak bisa digerakkan ketika melihat salah satu pelayannya terkapar bersimbah darah tepat di depannya._

" _Aneh sekali anak kecil sepertimu belum tidur."_

 _Naruto menatap pria dengan masker hitam di depannya tengah melingkarkan lengan kiri di leher pelayannya yang lain. Naruto membuka mulut, hendak berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar ketika melihat mata tajam pria di hadapannya._

" _Sshh... tidak perlu berteriak," ujar pria itu dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu karena semua yang ada di rumah ini akan mati."_

 _Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Naruto. "Ti-tidak."_

" _Na-Naruto-_ sama _, cepat anda lari dari sini."_

 _Ucapan lirih itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia menatap pelayan rumahnya yang mulai kehabisan napas akibat dicekik oleh lengan kekar pria itu._

" _Cih! Orang rendahan sepertimu sebaiknya tidak perlu bicara!" Pisau besar yang digenggam pria itu mulai diarahkan ke leher sang pelayan._

 _Wanita itu mengigit bibir dan menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menatap wajah tuan mudanya dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Anda harus lari, Naruto-_ sama _." Detik itu, pisau besar langsung merobek setengah bagian leher wanita itu, dan pria bertubuh kekar itu menjatuhkan sang pelayan._

 _Naruto tak mampu berkedip melihat darah yang langsung menyembur dari urat nadi yang terputus di bagian leher sang pelayan. Netranya tak teralihkan oleh darah yang terus merembes, menggenangi lantai putih, dan mewarnai telapak kakinya._

" _Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Pria itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyipit. "Mungkin aku harus tanya bos lebih dulu."_

 _Naruto mundur selangkah, namun pria itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Ketika mereka menuruni tangga, saat itulah air mata yang Naruto tahan mengalir di kedua pipinya ketika mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di rumahnya._

 _Rumahnya yang megah, mewah, dan indah kini bernodakan darah. Semua barang-barang mewah hancur berkeping-keping, pelayannya tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuh mereka._

" _Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya pria itu seraya menggempaskan tubuh Naruto ke arah seorang wanita berbaju hitam dengan masker yang menutupi wajah, kecuali kedua matanya._

" _Hm, jadi kau anak Minato dan Kushina, ya?" Wanita itu hendak menyentuh Naruto, namun sebuah pisau lebih dulu menyerang wanita itu hingga mundur._

" _Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anakku!" seru pria berambut kuning dengan kilatan tajam di kedua iris safirnya._

" _A-ayah," lirih Naruto saat melihat wajah ayahnya yang ternodai bercak darah. Air mata semakin mengalir deras di kedua pipinya melihat kedua orang tuanya ditodong pistol oleh empat orang berbaju hitam._

" _Tolong! Jangan bunuh anakku! Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi jangan anakku!" Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya._

" _Apa maumu, hah?! Kalau kau mau ambil hartaku, kau boleh ambil semuanya!"_

" _Harta?" Wanita itu mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."_

" _Lalu, apa maumu?!"_

" _Mauku adalah..." Wanita itu menarik pistol dari sakunya dan menodongkannya di kepala Naruto. "...melenyapkan Namikaze."_

 _Kushina membelalakkan matanya. "Ti-tidak!" tanpa sadar wanita berambut merah itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari ke arah Naruto._

 _Dor!_

 _Kushina terjatuh saat merasakan timah panas menembus bahunya dan darah langsung mengalir dari sana. Kushina meraung, menahan rasa sakit dari peluru yang melubangi bahunya._

" _Kena kau!" Wanita berbaju hitam itu tertawa. "Ah, indah sekali melihat wajah putus asa kalian."_

" _Ibu!" jerit Naruto dan berlari ke arah Kushina._

" _Dasar jalang! Beraninya kau!" seru Minato keras. Wajahnya mengeras, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kushina._

" _Kalau kau bergerak, kami akan menembakmu," ujar salah satu dari empat pria yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya._

 _Minato tak peduli dan ia tetap menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menahan sakit._

 _Dor! Dor!_

 _Dua peluru menembus kedua kaki Minato. Pria itu terjatuh, tapi ia tak menyerah. Minato merangkak untuk menggapai Kushina dan Naruto._

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

 _Tiga tembakan beruntun menembus punggung sang kepala keluarga. Tapi, Minato tak berhenti merangkak hingga ia memeluk Kushina dan Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengusap kepala istrinya._

" _Mi-Minato, kita akan mati di sini," lirih Kushina dengan suara bergetar._

 _Minato mengulas senyum tipis ke arah Kushina, tak peduli meskipun area mulutnya bernodakan darah akibat berbatuk darah beberapa kali, ia tetap memberikan senyum terakhirnya untuk istri tercintanya. "A-aku tahu," balasnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan bersamamu," lanjutnya dengan napas berat._

" _Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"_

" _Kuharap Naruto bisa selamat, tapi Menma aman di luar sana. Mereka anak yang kuat. Kita harus percaya pada mereka."_

" _Kita kehabisan waktu! Bawa anak itu bersama kita!" suara wanita itu kembali terdengar. Detik itu tubuh Naruto yang berada di dekapan Minato dan Kushina ditarik paksa._

" _Ti-tidak! Aku ingin bersama Ibu dan Ayah! Lepaskan aku!" raung Naruto saat seorang pria mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari sana._

" _Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi Tuhan pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu," ujar Minato pelan sambil memeluk Kushina yang menangis keras._

" _Selamat tinggal." Wanita itu menjatuhkan barang berbentuk persegi di hadapan Minato dan Kushina._

 _._

" _Jangan tinggalkan Ibu dan Ayahku. Mereka masih di sana. Tolong bawa mereka ke rumah sakit." Naruto menatap kosong rumahnya._

" _Dengar, bocah!" Wanita itu muncul di depan wajah Naruto, masih dengan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. "Orang tuamu akan mati sebentar lagi!" Wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah_ remote _ke arah Naruto. Ketika ia menekan tombol merah, suara ledakan keras berbunyi._

 _Kedua bola mata Naruto membola, mulutnya mengaga, dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melihat rumahnya hancur seketika di depan matanya_.

xxx

.

.

"Naruto! Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terbangun dari posisi tidurnya ketika wajah khawatir Menma menyambutnya ketika ia membuka mata. Naruto menatap Menma lama dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya, dan ketika air mata terjatuh, tanpa bisa menahannya lagi Naruto menangis.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Menma, aku melihatnya lagi," ujar Naruto dengan suara serak. "Aku melihat mereka terbunuh lagi! Pelayan di rumah kita terbunuh, Ayah, Ibu, dan rumah kita diledakkan! Aku melihatnya lagi, Menma!" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar.

Menma mendekati Naruto, menepuk pundak adiknya yang bergetar hebat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini, aku masih hidup, aku masih bersamamu. Tenanglah." Dan selanjutnya Menma mengucapkan kata 'Aku di sini' berkali-kali pada Naruto hingga saudara kembarnya itu tenang.

.

.

Menma mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto ketika saudara kembarnya itu meletakkan gelas yang telah tandas isinya di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Maaf, lagi-lagi aku merepotkan."

Menma menghela napas panjang. "Hahh... bikin orang takut saja!"

"Kau ini tentara profesional, apa yang kau takutkan? Dasar payah!"

Menma bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Naruto. "Tentu saja kau!"

"Kau kira aku hantu?!"

"Baiklah," desah Menma mulai menyerah. Ia tak ingin ada perdebatan di pagi yang indah ini. "Kalau kau sudah begitu, berarti kau baik-baik saja. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Begitu Menma meninggalkannya di ruang tamu sendirian, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali mengingat mimpinya. Apa yang muncul di mimpinya tadi bukanlah mimpi biasa. Mimpi itu nyata, kenyataan yang menimpanya 15 tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar Naruto menitikkan air mata, lalu mengusapnya cepat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh membuat Menma khawatir. Ia juga sudah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu menepuk keras kedua pipinya hingga merah. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Detik itu suara dering ponsel terdengar. Naruto mendesah lelah, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Nama Kizashi Haruno menyambut kedua netranya. "Jangan bilang kalau Sakura buat masalah lagi."

Naruto menekan tombol hijau, lalu mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya. "Moshi-moshi."

" _Naruto bisakah kau membantuku? Aku sudah bilang pada Jendral Uchiha, tapi apa kau tahu kalau semalam Sakura diculik?"_

"Apa?! Diculik?! Ba-bagaimana bisa? Sudah lapor polisi?"

" _Sudah. Tapi kami juga butuh kekuatan militer. Datanglah bersama Menma ke barak, aku sudah menyampaikan semuanya ke Jendral Uchiha. Aku dan dia yang akan menjelaskanya begitu kalian sampai di sana."_

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana." Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Menma yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Naruto berjalan ke arah Menma, memegang kedua pundaknya, dan mendorongnya pelan. "Cepat siap-siap, kita harus ke barak sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang! Bersiaplah, aku juga akan bersiap."

xxx

.

.

Sakura tak tahu ia pingsan berapa lama, tapi ketika ia membuka mata, rasa pegal menghampiri seluruh bagian sendi tubuhnya. Posisinya saat ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya sakit. Kedua lengannya diikat di belakang kursi, begitupula dengan kedua pergelangan kakinya. Belum lagi ia tak bisa melihat apapun karena ada sesuatu yang melingkari kepalanya dan menutup indra pengelihatannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sakura- _chan_?"

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. "Suara ini... Pein?"

Pein tertawa keras, ia berjongkok di depan Sakura, lalu meraih dagu wanita itu. "Kau masih mengenali suaraku dengan baik, Sakura. Aku sedikit tersanjung."

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan lelaki itu. "Apa maksudmu ini? Menculikku dan mengikatku di sini?"

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Pein seraya melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Sakura. "Kau ingin tahu sosok ibumu, kan? Aku akan mempertemukannya padamu," lanjutnya dengan seringaian lebar dan mencubit pelan pipi putih wanita di depannya.

Sakura menatap Pein tajam. "Cih! Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari wajahku!"

Pein mengulas senyum dan menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura. "Yah, kita tunggu saja sampai nanti malam." Pein berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, tepat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan itu, dua orang lelaki dengan masker di wajah masuk ke dalam. "Jaga dia! Jangan sampai kabur!"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat dirinya disekap saat ini. Bukan tempat yang begitu besar, tidak ada satupun lampu, sehingga ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus gorden yang tampak sudah lusuh. Arsitektur bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit di atasnya berbentuk segitiga, dan ia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya berada di lantai paling atas dari gedung ini. Mungkin di loteng.

Tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia teringat kata-kata Pein beberapa saat lalu. Mempertemukannya dengan ibunya? Apa artinya ia akan dibunuh? Jadi ia bisa bertemu ibunya di alam sana.

'Apa rencana Pein saat ini?' pikir Sakura. Lalu sosok Pein yang malam itu tengah mengulurkan bunga ke arahnya terbesit dalam ingatannya. Kemudian kedua matanya melebar saat mengingat kasus penculikan dan penjualan organ dalam yang sedang banyak terjadi saat ini.

Sakura menunduk, mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Mungkinkah Pein adalah pelaku dari tindak kejahatan keji itu? Sakura tak ingin percaya. Matanya mulai memanas dan setelah itu setetes air mata terjatuh dari iris zamrudnya.

'Ayah, Naruto, tolong aku," ringis Sakura dalam hati.

xxx

.

.

"Menma! Aku merindukanmu!"

Menma kembali memundurkan dirinya dari daun pintu ketika seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang panjang menerjangnya dengan lengan yang terbuka lebar, seperti hendak memeluk.

" _Stop_! Jangan lagi, Ino." Menma menahan bahu wanita itu dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, silakan pergi dari barak ini!" perintah Naruto santai seraya masuk untuk melihat keadaan di dalam sana.

"Tuh, dengar, kan?" Menma menyeringai lebar.

Ino mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Saudaramu itu kata-katanya menusuk sekali."

"Aku tak menyangkalnya." Menma melirik Ino di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau bukan anggota dari tim Naruto, kan?"

"Yah, aku jadi anggota tambahan di sini."

Menma mengangguk mengerti. "Tumben sekali kau mau."

"Perintah atasan, sih." Lalu Ino kembali menyeringai dan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Menma dengan genit. "Dan juga, aku tidak mungkin menolak tugas yang sama denganmu."

Menma memutar bola matanya, lalu menurunkan lengan Ino dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Dengar, jangan menggandengku saat bertugas nanti," ujarnya sebelum menjauh dari wanita pirang itu.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mampu mendengus kesal. "Kenapa susah sekali menarik perhatiannya?" gumamnya, lalu memaki ketidakpekaan Menma dalam hati.

.

.

"Jendral Uchiha bilang kita akan berangkat dengan lima orang. Jadi, siapa satu lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Sora seraya mengambil beberapa perlengkapannya dari lemari cokelat miliknya.

"Shikamaru," jawab Sora sambil mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatunya.

Naruto mendecih pelan. "Kemana si pemalas itu?" gumam Naruto.

"Mungkin ketiduran," sambung Menma yang baru saja membuka lemarinya.

"Hei, Menma. Semalam siapa yang pulang ke rumah? Aku atau Kurama?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik saudaranya.

"Kurama."

"Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura setelah Kizashi- _san_ pulang?"

Menma mengangguk. "Kurama sendiri yang cerita padaku. Sebenarnya dia disuruh Sakura pulang lebih dulu, dan awalnya Kurama tidak ingin pulang karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sebelum Kizashi- _san_ pulang. Tapi akhirnya dia pulang karena katanya Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman dengannya, dan setelah dia pulang, dia berpapasan dengan Kizashi- _san_."

Naruto menunduk, memerahatikan belati tajam di tangannya sesaat sebelum menyarungkannya dan menggantungnya pada ikat pinggangnya. "Akan kubunuh kalau orang itu melukai Sakura."

Menma mendengus geli. "Kenapa kau terlihat peduli?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak atas ucapannya sendiri. Ia tak tahu mengapa mulutnya bergerak otomatis untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto menyalahkan otaknya. Mungkin ada yang salah lagi dengan kepalanya ini.

"Jadi, apa kau jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, Naruto?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam konversasi mereka.

"Tidak mungkin," balas Naruto, lalu ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia itu baik, meskipun lebih banyak menyebalkannya."

Kemudian Ino tertawa dan Naruto tak mengerti mengapa wanita itu terlihat begitu tergelitik mendengar kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mengabaikan Ino.

"Selamat siang, aku datang."

Empat pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Di mana sosok lelaki dengan wajah malas tengah berdiri di mulut pintu sambil menguap lebar.

Melihat wajah Shikamaru, kening Naruto bertaut dalam, lalu menghampiri rekannya yang malas sekaligus jenius itu. "Dasar pemalas! Mau kutendang kau dari sini?"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang." Shikamaru membalasnya acuh tak acuh, lalu berbalik hingga sebuah tepukan hinggap di bahunya.

"Tidak! Cepat siap-siap sana!" Naruto menarik baju Shikamaru dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam barak.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum merogoh rantai putih tipis yang melingkari lehernya, lalu menatap cincin _silver_ pemberian Sakura yang ia jadikan gantungan kalung. Ia menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Sakura."

xxx

.

.

04.25 PM – Kantor Militer Angkatan Darat

Naruto, Menma, Ino, Sora, dan Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan Fugaku dan Kizashi yang tengah duduk di sofa. Kelima prajurit itu berdiri dengan posisi tegak dan kedua tangan berada di belakang tubuh.

"Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh Haruno- _san_." Fugaku melirik Kizashi di sampingnya.

"Jangan formal begitu. Kita sudah berteman sejak dulu, dan rasanya aneh mendengarmu memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu," balas Kizashi.

"Yah, rasanya juga aneh memanggilmu seperti itu. Tapi ini kan masih jam kerja." Fugaku mengambil cangkir teh di meja dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

Untuk saat ini, Kizashi tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Di kepalanya hanya terpikirkan sosok anak semata wayangnya yang diculik sejak tadi malam. Entah ia sudah berapa kali merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan putri tercintanya. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini kepada kalian." Kizashi meletakkan setangkai bunga di atas meja yang beberapa saat lalu masih di tangannya. "Kalian tahu kan kasus yang banyak terjadi saat ini ada hubungannya dengan bunga."

"Maksud anda kasus penculikan dan penjualan organ dalam?" tanya Sora.

Kizashi mengangguk. "Setelah mencari tahu tentang bungan sweet pie ini, ternyata bunga ini memiliki arti selamat tinggal," jelas Kizashi tanpa melepas pandangan dari setangkai bunga di hadapannya. "Aku pikir kasus ini juga berkaitan dengan kasus yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

Kelima personil angkatan darat itu mendengarkan ucapan Kizashi dengan saksama.

"Dan aku sudah tahu dimana tempat mereka menyekap Sakura."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar kalimat itu, berusaha untuk tidak menggebrak meja, meminta lokasi tempat penyekapan Sakura, lalu pergi ke sana. Ia masih harus menahannya, membiarkan Kepala Menteri Pertahanan itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Maaf, tapi bagaimana anda bisa tahu, Haruno- _sama_?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kizashi menyeringai tipis. "Semalam aku langsung menghubungi pihak polisi dan menyuruh orangku untuk mencarinya."

" _Well_ , dengan begitu kita tinggal menyusup masuk saja, kan?" ujar Ino.

"Yah, setidaknya itu sangat membantu kita, bukan?" Menma tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik," kata Kizashi yang hendak melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Alasan mengapa aku ingin kalian turun tangan adalah karena orang yang menculik Sakura kemungkinan dari organisasi hitam besar. Apa kalian paham?"

"Ya! Kami paham!" seru kelimanya tegas.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian boleh berangkat dengan pihak kepolisian yang akan membantu kalian nanti." Kizashi tersenyum tipis, lalu membungkukkan kepalanya. "Tolong selamatkan anakku."

xxx

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, perlahan tapi pasti cahaya jingga itu mulai memudar. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lampu neon redup yang baru dipasang beberapa saat lalu di atas sana. Hingga malam menjelang, sama sekali tidak ada pertolongan yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa ia akan mati di tempat ini? Mata Sakura mulai memanas saat membayangkan dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, Pein masuk bersama pria berkacamata di belakangnya. Dua penjaga yang sejak siang mengawasi Sakura lekas keluar dan menutup pintu. Pein berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Akhirnya hari ini datang juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Pein tajam.

"Sakura," panggil Pein seraya menjongkokkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya ibumu masih hidup?"

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap Pein tak percaya, dan tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin, ayahku sendiri yang bilang kalau beliau sudah tiada."

"Dia masih hidup dan aku menggunakanmu untuk memancingnya keluar, lalu membunuhnya." Pein menyeringai lebar. "Aku bersyukur ada Kabuto di sisiku. Dia adalah anggota dari markas utama yang menjadi mata-mataku." Lalu Pein melirik Kabuto yang tengah tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Ya, aku senang sekali bekerja sama denganmu, Pein. Tapi mungkin hanya sampai sini saja."

Dor!

Pein melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembus punggungnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dan menatap Kabuto yang ternyata tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kabuto?! Kau mengkhianatiku?!" murka Pein dengan wajah mengeras.

Kabuto masih bersikap tenang dan tersenyum tipis. "Dari awal aku tidak pernah memihakmu karena dari awal Haruno Mebuki- _sama_ yang memerintahkanku. Dia tahu kalau kau akan berkhianat, jadi beliau menyuruhku untuk mengikuti semua skenariomu. Kupikir inilah puncaknya, jadi sudah saatnya bagiku untuk membunuhmu." Kabuto kembali mengacungkan pistol di tangannya ke arah Pein.

"Sial!" Pein maju selangkah untuk melayangkan tinju di wajah Kabuto, tapi Kabuto lebih dulu bergerak ke samping, lalu menendang Pein hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. "Pa-padahal aku memercayaimu."

Kabuto menginjak tubuh Pein dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah pria itu sekali lagi. "Kuberi kau satu pelajaran sebelum kematianmu," ujar Kabuto kali ini dengan wajah datarnya. "Di dunia ini jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ada sejuta senyuman dan kebaikan yang mampu menutupi satu niat jahat. Ketika kau terjebak dalam satu juta kebaikan itu, satu niat jahat yang tersembunyi akan membunuhmu seketika."

Dor. Dor. Dor

Lalu Kabuto melepaskan tiga tembakan beruntun ke arah Pein. Dua di tubuh dan satu menembus kepalanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang menonton itu hanya mampu terdiam dan menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya. Dan akhirnya ia hanya memejamkan mata.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dan beberapa anak buah Pein menatap jasad atasannya yang sudah bermandikan darah.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Kabuto- _sama_?! Kenapa anda membunuh Pein- _sama_?!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini adalah perintah dari markas pusat. Jika kalian ingin membangkang, aku tak akan segan-segan membuat nasib kalian berakhir seperti Pein!"

Beberapa orang itu terdiam dan kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing untuk berjaga-jaga, sedangkan Kabuto mulai mendekati Sakura, lalu membuka seluruh tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki wanita itu.

"A-Apa yang dikatakan Pein itu benar?" tanya Sakura pelan seraya menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan takut. "Apa ibuku masih hidup?"

Kabuto tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap, mungkin sebentar lagi bantuan dari polisi atau militer akan datang."

Tepat setelah Kabuto berucap demikian, suara tembakan yang saling beradu terdengar di luar ruangan. Pria berambut putih dengan kacamata itu kembali menatap Sakura. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

Brak!

"Sakura!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Naruto muncul di mulut pintu dengan seragam lengkap dan senjata di tangannya. Naruto menatap pria yang berdiri di samping Sakura, tak lama Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Bu-bukankah kau..."

Belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Kabuto lebih dulu berujar, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto- _kun_." Kabuto langsung berlari ke arah jendela di sampingnya dan meloncat dari sana.

Naruto segera berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat Kabuto yang tengah berlari dengan langkah terpincang. Naruto segera menekan tombol alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. "Satu orang melarikan diri, kejar dia sebelum lolos."

Saat itu Naruto tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya, ia tetap memandang ke bawah sana. Tak lama ia menyentuh kepalanya, lalu wajahnya menggeram marah, memorinya kembali bangkit saat melihat wajah orang itu. Naruto yakin, pria itu adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menyekap dan menyiksanya 15 tahun yang lalu. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat berlari untuk menangkap pria berkacamata itu.

"Na-Naruto!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat di tubuhnya sebelum ia mengambil langkah. Bisa ia lihat tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat saat memeluknya. Naruto tak mampu melepaskannya, nyatanya pelukan Sakura entah kenapa dapat meredam amarahnya. Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi ia hanya mengusap punggung wanita itu untuk menenangkannya.

"A-Aku takut, Pein mati tepat di depan mataku." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Dan detik itu Naruto bersumpah akan membunuh pria berkacamata itu jika mereka bertemu lagi.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya :') karena akhir-akhir ini Yuki sedang ketagihan membaca novel Sword Art Online. Yah, bisa dibilang gak bisa berhenti baca XD

Baiklah, saya sudah memunculkan tokoh yang paling berpengaruh di chapter ini. Lebih jelasnya, mungkin ada di chapter depan.

Segala kesan, pesan, serta kritikan yang membangun akan selalu di tunggu. Tulis saja semuanya di kolom review ^^

 _See you in next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

.

 **Light in The Darkness**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Chapter 8**

Suasana tegang mencair. Malam tak lagi diselimuti hawa mencekam seperti sebelumnya. Naruto masih memeluk Sakura, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut agar wanita itu tenang. Naruto melirik rekannya yang berdiri di mulut pintu, lalu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membawa jasad Pein yang bersimbah darah.

"Aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Naruto dapat merasakan Sakura yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto melepaskan dekapannya saat tubuh Sakura berhenti bergetar.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kata Sakura, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Bisa jalan?"

Sakura mamaksakan senyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah itu. Saat keduanya keluar, Sakura langsung disambut oleh pelukan Kizashi dengan wajah khawatir sekaligus lega. Naruto pun bergerak membantu yang lain. Selain Pein, sisanya masih hidup. Jadi, ia membantu menaikkan bawahan Pein ke dalam mobil tahanan. Cukup banyak, entah ada delapan atau sepuluh orang.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membersihkan TKP, semua pasukan bersama dengan beberapa anggota kepolisian meninggalkan tempat itu. Di dalam mobil, Naruto melirik ke arah Menma yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Jadi, yang melarikan diri tidak tertangkap, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengingat sosok pria berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat yang tadi melompat dari jendela.

Menma menggeleng dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Aku langsung berlari mencarinya ke belakang rumah karena dia tidak mungkin melarikan diri lewat depan. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Lagi pula aku juga ragu dia lewat belakang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Saat aku ke belakang, di sana ada Kizashi- _san_ bersama dua orang polisi," jawab Menma, lalu menelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana caranya dia lari? Lewat mana?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras ketika mengingat lelaki itu lagi. Sial, kenapa dia berhasil meloloskan diri. Naruto masih tak menyangka, menjadi seorang militer membuatnya dipertemukan lagi oleh orang itu. Apa artinya ia bisa bertemu wanita itu lagi? Wanita yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Ia harap, ia bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Jika kesempatan itu datang, Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghancurkan orang itu.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati wajah Menma yang tampak khawatir. Naruto menarik napas pelan, lalu berujar, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu nanti."

"Baiklah," jawab Menma seadanya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Menma tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau saudaranya itu sedang marah, menahan emosi.

xxx

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Namun, Naruto dan Menma masih duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Selama beberapa menit keheningan mengisi di antara keduanya, dan Menma berusaha sabar, menunggu Naruto membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya, orang yang melarikan diri itu adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menculikku 15 tahun yang lalu." Menma melebarkan matanya. "Dia juga yang pernah membunuh seisi rumah kita, termasuk Ayah dan Ibu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Menma tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan raut wajah serius, memberitahu Menma kalau ucapannya kali ini tidak main-main. "Kalau saja Sakura tidak ketakutan seperti itu, mungkin aku bisa mengejarnya."

"Naruto, dengar," kata Menma dengan suara tenang. Ia menatap mata Naruto yang berkilat marah. "Pelan-pelan saja. Kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu pasti. Tolong hati-hati. Mengerti?"

Kedua iris safir Naruto menatap wajah Menma yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Naruto mengerti hal itu karena 15 tahun lalu—semenjak ia ditemukan dan bertemu kembali dengan Menma—saudara kembarnya itu terlihat hampir hancur. Naruto tidak ingin melihat Menma seperti itu lagi. Jadi, Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti. Kau juga harus berhati-hati. Mungkin saja wanita itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuh kita."

"Wanita?" Menma mengerutkan kening.

"Pemimpinnya seorang wanita, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Dulu, setiap dia datang melihatku, dia selalu memakai masker." Naruto menyentuh kepalanya. Ia mendadak merasa pusing memikirkan masalah ini. Setelah 15 tahun, masa lalu itu kembali. Naruto tidak bisa lari. Ia bukan lagi bocah lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Sekarang ia punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi masa lalunya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bahas hal ini lain kali." Menma bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto, seakan memberikan kekuatan sekaligus mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Naruto.

xxx

Sakura menatap sarapan di depannya tanpa minat. Ia memakan sarapannya lambat, beberapa kali ia terdiam, mengaduk-aduk makanannya, atau menghela napas lelah. Wajahnya juga tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, membuat Kizashi yang duduk di seberangnya khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Kizashi sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Selera makan paginya hilang melihat wajah putri tunggalnya muram. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Detik itu Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk makanan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kizashi sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk.

"Bicara saja. Ayah akan mendengarnya."

Sakura mulai membuka mulut, tapi kembali menutupnya. Ia kembali membuka mulut, tapi suaranya seakan tak mau keluar. Tanpa sadar Sakura kembali menutup rapat mulutnya, lalu menggigit bibir. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan memberanikan diri menatap mata ayahnya.

"Tolong jawab dengan jujur. Apa ibu masih masih hidup?"

Kizashi terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tanya itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" kata Sakura, sedikit meninggikan intonasinya.

Kizashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah Sakura, dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih, kecewa, dan tentu saja takut.

"Sakura, ikut aku."

"Ke mana? Aku ada kuliah siang ini."

"Tidak lama, sebentar saja."

Sakura menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kizashi ke luar rumah. Kizashi mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi dan menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sakura masih menurut. Ia tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana oleh ayahnya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama sepuluh menit, mobil terhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga. Sakura keluar dari mobil, mengikuti Kizashi.

Harum semerbak bunga langsung tercium ketika Sakura masuk ke tempat itu. Berbagai bunga dipajang dan disusun rapi. Ada yang masih di dalam pot, ada yang sudah dipetik, dan ada juga yang sudah disusun dalam buket. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, memandang takjub toko bunga yang ruangannya dicat warna-warni. Membuat suasana semakin ceria.

"Oh, Kizashi- _san_ , tumben sekali datang ke sini."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang menyambutnya. Sakura yakin ia melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wanita itu. Namun, setelah beberapa detik, wanita itu mengulum senyum di wajahnya.

"Sakura? Jadi kau anak Kizashi- _san_ , ya?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat hingga sebuah ingatan tentang wanita yang menjatuhkan apel hinggap di kepalanya. "Aku tak menyangka Shiragiku- _san_ mengenal ayahku."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Dia temanku." Shiragiku menatap Kizashi. "Ya, kan?"

Seakan baru tersadar sesuatu, Kizashi mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Shiragiku ini teman Ayah waktu SMP."

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Shiragiku sambil berjalan ke arah bunga tulip dan memainkan kelopaknya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam."

Shiragiku kembali menoleh ke arah Kizashi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Oh, ke tempat istimu, ya?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari pria itu. Shiragiku menghampiri kumpulan bunga lili putih yang baru saja ia petik pagi ini. "Akan kusiapkan sebuket lili putih yang masih segar untuk Mebuki- _san_."

Kizashi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Setelah membeli bunga, Kizashi kembali ke mobilnya bersama Sakura. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu terhenti di depan sebuah pemakaman. Sakura segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti langkah Kizashi dari belakang sampai keduanya terhenti di depan sebuah nisan hitam keramik. Di atasnya terukir nama Mebuki Haruno, tapi tidak ada foto yang terpasang di nisan itu. Meskipun begitu, mata Sakura memanas memandang nisan itu.

"Ibu..."

"Lihat, kan? Apa kau pikir aku bohong? Ibumu sudah meninggal. Saat kau berumur tiga tahun, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah bahkan masih menyimpan koran yang memberitakan kecelakannya. Saat itu ibumu ingin pergi menemui sepupunya, tapi dia mengalami kecelakaan saat melewati jalan dipinggir tebing. Mobilnya jatuh ke jurang. Kau tahu betul kan, selamat setelah jatuh dari jurang kemungkinannya kecil sekali."

Tanpa sadar Kizashi menjatuhkan air mata. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya sakit saat bernapas. Ia bukan sedih untuk bersandiwara di depan Sakura, tapi karena harus berbohong kepada anak tunggalnya. Di dalam kepalanya terbayang wajah Sakura yang kecewa jika anaknya tahu bahwa Mebuki sebenarnya masih hidup. Dalam hati Kizashi berteriak, sampai kapan Mebuki terus melakukan kejahatan?

Kizashi merasa dirinya lemah. Ia lemah terhadap cinta. Ia sangat mencintai Mebuki, karena itu ia membiarkan istrinya melakukan pembunuhan itu. Malam di mana Mebuki menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze. Kizashi merasa bersalah atas keputusannya, membiarkan Mebuki terjatuh dalam lubang kegelapan.

Istri kesayangan Kizashi, Mebuki Haruno, mulai menyukai tindak kejahatan setelah membunuh Minato dan Kushina. Meskipun berkali-kali Kizashi mencoba menghentikannya, Mebuki tidak pernah mau kembali. Terlebih anak dari Minato dan Kushina masih hidup.

"Ayah, maafkan aku." Sakura memeluk Kizashi bersama air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak akan mengungkit Ibu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat Ayah sedih dan menangis."

Kizashi membalas pelukan Sakura erat. Perkataan Sakura semakin menusuk jiwanya. Menghujamnya berkali-kali. Sakura tidak seharusnya minta maaf.

"Aku percaya pada Ayah."

Detik itu Kizashi merasa hampir hancur. Dustanya dipercaya oleh putri semata wayangnya. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Sakura mengetahui semua kebenarannya? Kizashi tidak bisa melihat wajah kekecewaan Sakura. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Kizashi tak sanggup.

xxx

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di mana Sakura diculik. Seharusnya Naruto tengah menikmati masa liburnya karena di awal ia diminta untuk menjaga Sakura setidaknya dua minggu saja, tapi satu bulan berlalu dan ia masih berada di sisi Sakura sebagai _bodyguard_ nya. Tak masalah. Naruto terima saja karena dengan ini ia bisa dapat gaji tambahan, terlebih selama seminggu ini Sakura berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih diam. Namun, bukan berarti Naruto tidak khawatir. Sikap Sakura yang berubah drastis justru membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

Wanita musim semi itu tidak pernah main keluar lagi, hanya keluar jika kuliah dan ada keperluan penting. Waktu senggang Sakura seringkali dihabiskan dengan membaca buku, bermain _game_ , tidur, tapi terkadang wanita itu melamun dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Seperti saat ini. Hari minggu, Sakura duduk di ruang tengah, buku kedokteran tergenggam di tangannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat buku itu. Seakan fokusnya ada di tempat lain. Naruto yang memandangnya cukup lama merasa khawatir. Naruto juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus peduli pada wanita itu.

"Sakura."

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei, Sakura Haruno."

Masih tidak ada respon.

Merasa kesal karena tidak diacuhkan, Naruto berdiri, menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sakura. Naruto menutup buku itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" tanya Sakura, berteriak marah.

Naruto mendengus. "Oh, ternyata masih sadar. Kukira kerasukan makhluk halus."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Ia hendak mengambil bukunya lagi, tapi Naruto lebih dulu mengambilnya, sukses membuat Sakura makin kesal.

"Ini hari minggu. Jadi, belajarnya juga harus libur." Naruto menjauhkan buku itu dari Sakura, lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku."

"Ikut ke mana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara malas.

"Pokoknya ikut saja."

Sakura tak mampu menolak ketika Naruto menarik tangannya. Setelah izin ke salah satu pelayan untuk membawa Sakura ke luar, Naruto membawa Sakura ke arah mobilnya, dan menyuruh wanita itu masuk. Dengan malas Sakura hanya menurut. Raut wajah Naruto tampak serius, mungkin dia tidak ingin ada penolakan.

Kemudian, di sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak mau membuang energinya hanya untuk memarahi Naruto. Terlalu melelahkan dan ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. "Sudah sampai!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening menatap bangunan di depannya. "Untuk apa kita ke kamp pelatihan militer? Kau ingin aku jadi tentara?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Untuk bersenang-senang, mungkin." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura setelah ia mengunci mobilnya, lalu membawa wanita musim semi itu ke sebuah lapangan besar.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa melihat di tengah sana ada sebuah pesawat _hercules_ bersama belasan orang berseragam militer. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto? tanyanya dalam hati. Perhatian Sakura teralih pada tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Oh, Naruto benar-benar tak beres hari ini.

"Naruto? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Menma dan Ino muncul dari belasan orang di sana. "Kau juga. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menemani mereka," jawab Menma seraya melirik para militer yang tengah sibuk memakai bermacam perlengkapan. "Pelatih mereka sedang izin, jadi aku diminta untuk mengawasi mereka."

"Jadi, kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Menma.

"Boleh kami ikut?"

"Hmm... boleh saja, sih. Sakura- _san_ juga?" tanya Menma seraya menurunkan tangan Ino yang menempel manja di lengannya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Karena semuanya sudah siap, kalian pakai perlengkapannya di pesawat saja, ya?"

"Oke."

Sakura hanya bisa memandang perbincangan Naruto dan Menma bergantian dengan alis bertaut. Ikut ke mana? Naruto akan membawanya jalan-jalan naik pesawat? Sakura tak banyak tanya dan mengikutinya ketika Naruto kembali menarik tangannya untuk naik pesawat besar berwarna loreng itu.

Untuk beberapa alasan Sakura masih merasa kacau. Padahal ia tahu ibunya telah meninggal sejak lama, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa begitu sedih? Tidak, bukan hanya sedih. Di satu sisi Sakura berpikir keras, mengapa semua foto ibunya disingkirkan? Bahkan ayahnya tak meninggalkan satu lembar pun untuknya. Di makam pun foto ibunya juga tidak dipasang. Ingin memintanya pun Sakura tak bisa. Sakura tidak mau melihat ayahnya menangis lagi.

"Aw!"

"Maaf, apa terlalu kencang?" tanya Ino ketika memasangkan sabuk di pinggang Sakura. Ino sedikit melonggarkannya sebelum menguncinya kembali. "Sudah selesai!"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ini?" Sakura melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Rompi hitam terpasang di tubuh dan beberapa sabuk yang mengikat bagian paha dan pinggangnya.

Ino mengulas senyum. "Tentu saja persiapan untuk _sky diving_. Kau mau mati saat terjun bebas nanti?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Te-terjun bebas?!"

Ino mengangguk.

Sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah bersiap-siap memakai perlengkapan. Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat, darahnya seakan mendidih, dan giginya saling beradu keras. Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto, lalu tanpa ampun ia menarik kerah Naruto dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kita mau _sky diving_ , hah?!" murka Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto nyaris menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Sakura mampu mengalahkan mesin pesawat yang berderu keras. Mau mundur pun tak bisa saat melihat kilatan tajam di kedua mata hijau Sakura. "Ku-kukira kau sudah tahu! Harusnya kau tahu saat melihat kami memakai perlengkapan seperti ini, kan?!" balas Naruto tak kalah keras seraya mengangkat tas parasutnya.

Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Naruto dan mendorongnya. "Aku tidak tahu! Pokoknya aku mau turun sekarang juga!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau begitu, lompat saja sana!"

Lalu seluruh pasang mata menatap Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau mau aku mati, hah?!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan dipenggal Kizashi- _san_ kalau melakukannya!"

"Tapi caramu ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku!"

"Ya, itu benar! Bukan kau yang kubunuh, tapi kelakuanmu murungmu selama ini! Kau tidak tahu kalau itu menggangguku?!"

Kemudian hening. Sakura yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Naruto kembali menutupnya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut wanita musim semi itu. Sakura mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. Apa kelakuannya ini membuat Naruto khawatir? Memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Sakura mulai memanas. Sakura menggeleng cepat, menepis segala pemikirannya. Naruto itu cowok tidak peka, jadi tidak mungkin dia repot-repot mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau harus terganggu? Seharusnya kau senang, kan?" ujar Sakura dengan suara rendah, masih tak mau menatap Naruto.

"Yah... pokoknya itu menggangguku!" balas Naruto sekenanya, lalu mendekati Sakura. "Kau mau lompat sendiri atau denganku?" tanya Naruto, tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan yang membuatnya lelah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau lompat!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Ayolah! _Sky diving_ itu seru, kok! Seru banget!" Ino menyela Naruto yang sudah membuka mulut. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendekati Sakura, lalu merangkul pundaknya. "Sebentar lagi kita harus lompat. Kalau kau lompat bersama Naruto, aman, kok. Naruto kan profesional." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

Sakura masih terlihat ragu.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Bisa menghilangkan stres juga, lho." Ino mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku juga sedang stres karena cowok yang kutaksir nggak pernah peka," bisik Ino sambil melirik Menma yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau pasti sedang menjelekkanku." Menma mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menyeringai lebar, lalu mendorong punggung Sakura ke arah Naruto. "Pokoknya kau harus ikut dulu." Netra Ino beralih ke arah Naruto. "Bawa Sakura bersamamu."

Tak banyak kata, Naruto segera berdiri di belakang Sakura, lalu mengaitkan sabuknya dengan milik Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura merasa kaku, sekaligus merinding saat merasakan napas Naruto menerpa tenguknya. Sakura merasa wajahnya makin panas, jantungnya berdegup cepat, rasanya seperti mau lompat dari rongganya. Astaga, kenapa posisinya sedekat ini? maki Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah itu, suara _speaker_ yang memerintahkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai tujuan berbunyi nyaring, cukup mengalahkan suara keras mesin baling-baling yang berputar. Pintu di buka, lalu angin dengan tekanan kuat menerpa seisi pesawat.

"Baiklah, semuanya terjun dari pesawat ini!" Setelah memberi perintah, Menma lebih dulu terjun, lalu diikuti para anggota latihan militer.

"Kau harus pakai ini," kata Naruto sambil memberikan _glasses_ dan helm.

Sakura tak bisa menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Naruto, mungkin lelaki itu juga tengah memakai kacamata dan helmnya. Jadi, Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu memakainya juga. Ia tak banyak berkomentar lagi meskipun kali ini jantungnya mulai berdegup ketakutan. Kakinya lemas ketika ia dan Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu. Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah bawah, lalu ia menarik napas panjang.

"A-aku mau pingsan saja."

"Kau ini kenapa takut sekali?" Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Bukannya Ino sudah bilang aman kalau lompat bersamaku?" tanya Naruto, membuat Sakura terdiam. "Lagi pula, kalau parasutnya tidak terbuka pun aku akan tetap melindungimu."

Kedua pipi Sakura sontak memerah mendengarnya. Perasaan malu sekaligus takut menghantam dirinya. "Ja-jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut!"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura?"

"Bu-buat apa aku khawatir?" Sakura mulai sebal. Andai saja ia bisa menoleh bebas untuk menatap wajah Naruto, ia pasti akan mengabadikan ekspresi lelaki itu di otaknya. Sakura terdiam sesaat, kenapa juga ia harus mengabadikan ekspresi Naruto yang tengah tertawa? Tidak penting. Tapi untuk orang tanpa ekspresi seperti Naruto, Sakura cukup penasaran. Sakura ingin lihat bagaimana macam-macam ekspresi Naruto, tentunya selain ekspresi marah. Bagaimana wajahnya saat senang? Sedih? Kecewa? Menangis? Atau hancur? Entah mengapa, Sakura ingin melihatnya.

"Kalian berdua harus cepat terjun, ya! Kalau tidak, kalian akan mendarat di laut!" seru Ino sebelum terjun dari pesawat.

Sakura sadar bahwa sekarang ia dan Naruto adalah orang terakhir yang belum terjun. Sakura meneguk ludah saat Naruto mulai bergerak maju, langkah kakinya ikut maju. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Naruto lebih dulu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di udara.

"AAA... _OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIE!_ " jerit Sakura ketika gravitasi menarik tubuhnya. "APANYA PELEPAS STRES?! AKU MAKIN STRES SEKARANG!"

Di sela-sela jeritan Sakura, Naruto tertawa keras. "Bukan begitu caranya! Lihatlah cara Ino setelah ini," kata Naruto dengan suara keras.

Detik itu, suara Ino yang beradu dengan tekanan udara berhasil memasuki indra pendengar Sakura.

"MENMA! AKU SUDAH MENCINTAIMU SEJAK LAMA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENGGANTUNGKU?! AKU SUDAH TERLALU LAMA MENUNGGU, TAHU! DASAR TIDAK PEKA!"

"Kau dengar itu? Benar-benar penghilang stres, kan?"

Perasaan takut masih menyelimuti Sakura. Ia menatap tanah yang masih jauh di bawah sana. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, lalu melepas seluruh perasaannya selama ini.

"AKU PAYAH SEKALI! TIDAK MUNGKIN IBUKU MASIH HIDUP! AKU MEMBUAT AYAH MENANGIS! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS LAGI. AKU AKAN MEMBUAT AYAH TERSENYUM BANGGA!"

Tanpa sadar di belakang punggung Sakura, Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Jadi, itu yang mengganggu Sakura selama ini? Wanita ini membuat Kizashi menangis. Sakura pasti sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

"...DAN JUGA NARUTO, KAU TIDAK ADA PERASAAN KHUSUS UNTUKKU?! LEMBUTLAH PADAKU, SEDIKIT SAJA! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Dua kata terakhir yang diteriakan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja saat mencerna dua kata itu. Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup secepat ini. Tidak mungkin ia takut ketinggian. Ia sudah berkali-kali terjun dari pesawat dan itu bukanlah hal menakutkan untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali berteriak, menarik Naruto dari lamunannya.

"NARUTO! KENAPA KAU BELUM TARIK PARASUTNYA?!" jerit Sakura ketika Naruto tak kunjung menarik parasut saat semua yang ada di sana telah bergerak turun perlahan dengan parasut terbuka lebar.

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa ketinggiannya saat ini mengharuskan dirinya membuka parasut. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik keluar parasutnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Ketakutannya sedikit mereda karena parasut membuat mereka turun perlahan. Angin tak lagi menghantam keras tubuhnya, melainkan bertiup menenangkan. Sakura cukup takjub melihat pemandangan dari atas. Semuanya begitu kecil, juga indah. Perasaannya juga tidak lagi kacau seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini ia berutang pada pria ini.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto," gumam Sakura dengan senyuman di bibir.

xxx

Menma memberikan Ino sebotol air mineral yang baru saja dibelinya di _vending machine_ , ia lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Ino. Saat Menma menoleh ke arah Ino, wanita itu tengah menenggak minumannya dengan rakus.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Menma.

"Tidak. Tenggorokanku tidak sakit lagi."

Menma menghela napas, ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan menyodorkan sebungkus permen sakit tenggorokan untuk Ino. "Lagian kau kenapa, sih? Berteriak sekeras itu. Kau gila, ya?"

Ino menyipitkan mata, mulai sebal. Ia membuka bungkus permen, lalu memakan isinya. Rasa _mint_ dan manis menyebar di lidah. "Tentu saja membuatmu sadar."

"Sadar apa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar teriakanku tadi?"

"Tidak."

Ino melebarkan matanya, menatap Menma yang memasang wajah polos. Emosi Ino mulai tersulut. Tanpa izin, ia langsung memukul pundak Menma dengan kesal. "Kau! Menma, kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

Rasanya Ino ingin menangis. Bertemu Menma tiga tahun lalu, menjalankan tugas bersamanya berkali-kali membuat Ino menyukai lelaki itu. Namun, sekali saja Menma tak pernah membalas perasaan sukanya. Ino bukan tipe wanita yang suka memendam perasaan, terlebih untuk Menma. Kesabaran ada batasnya. Kenapa Menma tidak pernah menjawab perasaannya? Apa lelaki itu tidak peduli padanya? Sial, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Menma! Kenapa kau jahat sekali?! Percuma saja aku mencintaimu selama ini!"

Ketika Ino ingin memukulnya lebih keras, tangan kekar Menma lebih dulu menangkapnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Netranya menatap lurus iris _aquamarine_ yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu perasaanmu padaku."

"Jadi..."

"Tapi aku belum bisa membalasnya," potong Menma cepat.

"Kenapa?" lirih Ino.

Menma merasa bersalah. Melihat wajah sedih sekaligus kecewa Ino membuat Menma tak berdaya. "Aku tidak suka hubungan main-main, aku ingin serius denganmu. Tahun lalu aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menikahimu."

Ino melebarkan matanya, menatap Menma dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kegelisahannya selama ini menguap, tergantikan perasaan senang yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang." Menma mengusap kedua tangan Ino dengan lembut. "Kalau aku menikahimu, berarti aku harus meninggalkan Naruto. Aku belum bisa. Kau paham situasiku, kan? Kau juga tahu masa laluku, kan? Bisakah kau menungguku sebentar lagi? Jangan berhenti mencintaiku."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Ino menjatuhkan air mata. Ino tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Apa jawabanku membuatmu tenang?" tanya Menma seraya melepas genggamannya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke wajah Ino, lalu menyapu jejak air mata di pipi lembut wanita itu.

Ino mengangguk. "Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Aku janji." Menma tersenyum lebar, kali ini dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, jadi jangan menangis lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir?" Ino tertawa kecil.

"Bukan. Mukamu jadi tambah jelek."

Rasa bahagia yang Ino rasakan seketika menghilang. Ino mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul bahu Menma lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, cukup membuat Menma meringis sakit.

"Perusak suasana! Kau menyebalkan!"

Sambil menahan berbagai pukulan dari Ino, Menma memaki lidahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak sengaja. Tapi ia juga tidak mau mengatakan bahwa dirinya khawatir. Nanti Ino bisa kegirangan. Beruntung saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Jadi, tidak ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol itu.

xxx

Di dalam mobil, Naruto dan Sakura terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka suara sejak mereka mendarat dengan parasut besar di sebuah lapangan. Dari lapangan besar itu, sudah ada mobil militer yang menunggu untuk membawa mereka kembali ke kamp militer. Di perjalanan itu pun Sakura hanya berbicara dengan Ino dan entah kenapa ia jadi canggung duduk di samping Naruto. Apalagi tadi ia menyatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

Tak tahan tenggelam dalam keheningan yang mencekam, Sakura mulai berdeham. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya melirik Sakura sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya. "Tidak ada masalah lagi, kan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menginjak rem ketika _trafic light_ berubah merah. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku, Sakura?"

Hening beberapa saat. Tubuh Sakura membeku. Ia tak menyangka Naruto menyinggung soal itu tanpa basa-basi lebih dahulu. Kedua tangan Sakura saling meremas. Wajahnya mulai memanas, seakan semua darahnya naik ke kepala. Jantungnya berdebar cepat lagi, membuat Sakura sulit menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa benar? Tidak ada wanita yang menyukaiku. Kau tidak salah?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "I-itu karena kau suka bersikap kasar, tapi kali ini kau baik padaku. Kau juga sudah menolongku waktu itu." Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukaiku?"

"Hmm... bagaimana, ya?" gumam Naruto seraya menginjak gas mobilnya lagi saat lampu berubah hijau. "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kau membuatku sedikit berubah," lanjut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apanya yang berubah?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini. "Kau tahu? Selama ini hal yang sering menghantui duniaku itu kegelapan, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, rasanya ada yang berbeda. Mungkin agak berwarna."

Kening Sakura mengerut, sama sekali tak paham dengan penjelasan Naruto. Namun, ia tetap diam. Sakura ingin tahu lebih banyak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Menma bilang aku ini hobi sekali marah-marah, dingin, ketus, juga jarang tersenyum. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, beberapa kali aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik. Meskipun kau menjengkelkan, kalau melihat senyummu, entah kenapa aku jadi senang dan jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan." Tanpa sadar Naruto tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Ah! Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi," lanjut Naruto canggung saat melihat pipi Sakura yang memerah. Sial, lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang. Naruto merasa perut dan dadanya diisi oleh kupu-kupu beterbangan.

"Mana bisa aku melupakannya," balas Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah, lalu memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Momen langka mendengarmu bicara seperti itu. Harusnya tadi kurekam." Sakura mulai menyeringai jail, membuat Naruto memutar bola mata.

"Sepertinya kau jadi menyebalkan lagi, jadi aku juga tidak akan baik lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau makin menyebalkan."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Sifat dinginmu itu keturunan siapa, sih? Ayah atau ibumu?"

"Tidak keduanya. Ayahku orangnya lembut dan bijaksana, kalau Ibuku hiperaktif dan ceria, tapi kalau marah sangat mengerikan."

"Bagaimana sosok ibumu?"

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis saat mengingat wajah ibunya, tapi secara bersamaan ia kembali mengenang masa lalunya yang tragis. "Ibuku cantik," balas Naruto sambil melirik Sakura sesaat. "Mau mengunjungi makamnya?"

"Aku boleh mengunjunginya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Naruto santai.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus beli bunga dulu. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

Setelah itu, Naruto membawa mobilnya mengikuti instruksi Sakura hingga sampai di sebuah toko bunga dengan papan besar bertuliskan _'Shiragiku Flower_ ' yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk. Tak butuh lama, mereka keluar membawa dua ikat mawar putih.

"Terima kasih, Shiragiku- _san_." Sakura membungkuk sesaat pada wanita yang tengah tersenyum padanya di mulut pintu masuk toko.

"Sama-sama. Kalau senggang, mampirlah ke sini. Aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal tentang ibumu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan mampir," sahutnya antusias.

"Kutunggu."

Setelah itu, Sakura masuk ke mobil dan Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya menuju pemakaman. Perjalanan hampir memakan waktu 40 menit. Di sinilah mereka, berdiri di depan dua nisan yang berdekatan.

"Mereka adalah orang tuaku." Naruto menatap dua nisan di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Meskipun bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, nyatanya luka di hatinya permanen, tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Sakura meletakkan satu ikat mawar di makam yang bertuliskan 'Kushina Namikaze', lalu yang satunya ia letakan tepat makam bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze'. Kedua iris zamrud Sakura menatap foto yang terbingkai dalam kaca, terpasang di nisan keramik putih itu. Di sana ada foto seorang wanita berambut merah darah dengan senyuman lebar dan seorang pria dengan senyuman menawan.

"Ibumu cantik sekali."

"Kan sudah kubilang."

"Wajahmu dan Menma mirip sekali dengan ayah kalian."

"Sayangnya sifat kami tidak sama dengannya."

"Boleh kutahu kenapa mereka meninggal?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua nisan di depannya.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto tak menjawab, lalu dengan suara datar Naruto berujar, "Mereka dibunuh. Diledakkan bersama rumahku."

Kedua mata Sakura membola, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sakura tak menyangka kematian orang tua Naruto benar-benar tragis. Perlahan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, lalu terkejut melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, lalu memeluknya erat. Air mata jatuh dari kedua mata Sakura, seakan ikut merasakan penderitaan Naruto selama ini.

"Pasti berat. Kau telah melewati masa-masa sulit."

Mendengar isak Sakura membuat Naruto turut menangis. Kenangan lama kembali berputar di otaknya. Wajah-wajah pelayan yang berdarah, tangis kedua orang tuanya sebelum rumahnya diledakkan, lalu Naruto sendiri harus menderita karena disekap dan disiksa tanpa ampun. Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, membalas erat pelukan Sakura. Menyakitkan, kenapa masih semenyakitkan ini? Padahal itu kejadian 15 tahun lalu.

"Mereka akan datang lagi padaku dan Menma," kata Naruto dengan suara serak. "Lalu membunuh kami."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Sakura mengusap punggung Naruto, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau aku tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan Menma. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa pun lagi." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Sakura sulit bernapas.

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Sakura terus mengusap punggung Naruto dan akhirnya kembali bebas bernapas ketika Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" serunya sambil mengusap air mata. "Sekali muncul malah di kuburan, kenapa tidak di tempat yang lebih bagus lagi?" lanjutnya sambil mendecih sebal.

Sakura melongo melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Ada apa, Haruno- _san_? Kalau cari Naruto, tidak ada lagi. Sudah kuseret dia ke dalam."

"Jadi, kau Kurama?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" dengusnya.

Sakura hanya tertunduk, lalu kembali menatap kedua nisan itu bergantian. "Kurama, kenapa kau muncul dalam diri Naruto? Kau pribadi yang seperti apa?"

Kurama terdiam, turut menatap nisan orang tua Naruto. "Aku pribadi yang diinginkan Naruto. Kuat dan tidak takut pada apapun. Dia ingin lebih kuat karena waktu kecil dia pernah disiksa, lalu aku muncul sebagai pribadi itu."

"Kenapa kau muncul sekarang?"

"Aku muncul ketika suasana hati Naruto melemah. Setelah Naruto tenang, akan kukembalikan lagi kesadarannya."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kau ada baiknya juga, ya?" Sakura tersenyum tipis, mengusap ujung matanya yang basah.

Kurama mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil alih tubuh ini, tapi Naruto punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkanku. Jadi lihat saja nanti. Kalau Naruto hancur karena kelemahannya sendiri, aku yang akan mengambil alih tubuhnya."

"Kupastikan kau yang akan kalah." Sakura tersenyum, menatap Kurama yang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Karena Naruto jauh lebih kuat darimu."

Kurama turut tersenyum tipis. "Lihat saja nanti."

Suara dering telepon membuat Kurama mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya. Ia melihat nama Menma di layar dan menjawabnya. "Halo. Aku bukan Naruto. Akan kuberitahu nanti alasan mengapa aku keluar. Makan malam di rumah Uchiha? Malam ini? Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

"Kau mau ke rumah keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura ketika Kurama menyimpan ponselnya.

"Begitulah. Lagi pula sudah sore. Kuantar pulang, ya?"

"Antarkan aku ke toko bunga Shiragiku."

Kurama menautkan alisnya. "Untuk apa? Naruto akan kena masalah kalau kau tidak kuantar pulang."

"Jangan khawatir. Pemilik toko itu teman ayahku. Dia bilang, aku boleh mampir ke tempatnya. Aku akan minta ayah menjemputku di sana."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah."

xxx

Tepat pukul 7 malam Naruto kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya. Saat ia sadar, ia tengah berada di meja makan bersama Menma dan keluarga Uchiha. Naruto mengerutkan kening, meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap orang-orang di sana dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Oh, kau sudah kembali rupanya," sahut Sasuke santai.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, berusaha mengingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan. "Aku di rumah Sakura, mengajaknya ke kamp pelatihan militer, lalu..." Naruto mengerutkan kening, ia lupa kejadian setelah itu. Apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura setelahnya? Kenapa ia bisa ada rumah keluarga Uchiha?

"Kau ikut _sky diving_ bersamaku dan anggota latihan militer, lalu pergi ke pemakaman Ayah dan Ibu bersama Sakura, setelah itu Kurama muncul. Dia mengantar Sakura ke toko bunga Shiragiku, lalu kau ke sini saat aku meneleponmu karena keluarga Uchiha mengajak kita makan malam bersama." Menma yang duduk di samping Naruto memberikan penjelasan sebelum kembali memakan hidangannya.

Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian itu, tapi ingatannya tidak bisa datang begitu saja. Naruto menghela napas. Lagi-lagi begini.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Habiskan makananmu dulu." Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke—berujar lembut.

"Kau akan mengingatnya nanti," sambung Itachi.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Paman Fugaku belum pulang?" tanya Naruto saat matanya tidak menemukan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia akan pulang malam lagi." Mikoto menghela napas ketika memikirkan suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini pulang larut. "Sepertinya sedang banyak tugas. Dia memang selalu menomorsatukan pekerjaan dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir seperti ayah kalian," lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto dan Menma.

"Benarkah? Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kapan?" tanya Menma antusias. Ia meneguk minumannya setelah makanan di piringnya tandas.

"Aku, Fugaku, Minato, dan Mebuki mulai berteman sejak _junior high school_. Saat kami duduk di _senior high school_ , kami bertemu Kushina dan Fugaku."

"Hmm... jadi Ibu sudah kenal Ayah dari _junior high school_ , ya? Apa Ibu mulai menyukainya sejak itu juga?" tanya Itachi, sedikit penasaran.

Wajah Mikoto mulai merona. "Ya, kau benar. Kisah cintaku sih mulus-mulus saja. Yang rumit itu cinta segi empat antara Minato, Kushina, Kizashi, dan Mebuki. Ah, itu benar-benar membuat kami pusing."

"Cinta segi empat? Ibu serius?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku serius. Minato suka Kushina, Kushina juga suka Minato, tapi Mebuki suka Minato sejak SMP, lalu Kizashi suka Mebuki. Rumit, kan?"

"Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala," kata Naruto tak bisa membayangkan betapa rumitnya cinta mereka.

Menma tertawa, lalu menyikut Naruto pelan. "Kalau begitu, jangan dipikirkan. Otakmu bisa koslet."

Naruto menatap Menma dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa persahabatan kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Kurang baik, semenjak kami lulus kuliah. Mebuki jadi suka bermusuhan dengan Kushina, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan Minato, dia langsung melamar Kushina tanpa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Mebuki. Minato dan Kushina saling mencintai, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi. Setelah itu, sepertinya Mebuki bisa melupakan Minato dan membuka hatinya untuk Kizashi, lalu mereka menikah. Tapi setelah mereka punya anak, tiga tahun kemuadian Mebuki kecelakaan dan meninggal." Ekspresi Mikoto berubah sendu.

"Hmm... jadi begitu," gumam Sasuke, menikmati cerita Mikoto. "Kalian berenam bersahabat, sekarang tinggal kalian bertiga, ya."

Mikoto mengangguk. "Minato, Kushina, dan Mebuki mendahului kami." Beberapa detik Mikoto kembali mengenang masa lalunya, lalu tersentak dan tertawa kecil. "Kenapa jadi galau begini? Akan kubereskan semuanya. Kalian istirahat saja."

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Bibi." Menma dan Naruto berujar bersamaan.

"Sudah malam. Kalian menginap di sini saja." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Menma.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula sudah malam, aku agak lelah."

"Hei, kalian tertarik dengar kasusku?" tanya Itachi ketika beranjak dari kursi, menyeringai lebar ke arah adik-adiknya.

"Boleh!" sahut Menma antusias.

Di mata Menma, Itachi adalah seorang kakak yang paling ia kagumi. Meskipun profesinya saat ini terbilang keren, tapi profesi Itachi sebagai mata-mata lebih keren darinya. Apalagi jika Itachi berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus. Hipotesa si sulung Uchiha itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Ayo ke kamarku," ajak Itachi dan disambut semangat oleh Menma.

xxx

Di toko bunga Shiragiku, Sakura dan Shiragiku tengah duduk berhadapan di meja bundar sambil menikmati teh hangat. Meja itu diletakkan di tengah toko. Sengaja diletakkan di sana karena Shiragiku suka merangkai bunganya di meja itu. Sakura juga menyukainya. Karena ia bisa menikmati obrolan dan tehnya sambil memandangi warna-warni bunga dan menikmati aromanya yang menenangkan.

"Jadi, kalian bertujuh bersahabat baik, ya? Sepertinya kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibu rumit sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan. Untung Ibu bisa membuka hatinya untuk Ayah." Sakura tersenyum puas sebelum menyesap teh hangatnya.

Shiragiku tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar." Lalu tatapan wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu berubah sendu. "Sayang sekali, Mebuki meninggal tragis seperti itu."

Kepala Sakura tertunduk, kembali merasa sedih. "Kalau saja ibu tidak kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?" Shiragiku menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, Ayah bilang Ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Mobilnya masuk ke jurang."

"Kizashi bilang seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ibumu dibunuh. Kenapa dia bilang kecelakaan?"

Detik itu Sakura menjatuhkan cangkirnya, ia membelalak tak percaya oleh perkataan wanita di depannya.

.

.

 **To be continued**

A/n: Halo. Ternyata setelah 3 bulan terbengkalai, akhirnya bisa update juga. Gimana pendapatnya soal chapter ini? Ya ampun, Naruto, Sakura, masalah kalian ribet banget, sih! Saya sampe pusing ngatur plotnya :')

Naruto: Mampus lu, thor!

Sakura: Makanya jangan bikin fic genre crime! Pusing sendiri, kan?!

Oh ya, saya butuh beberapa komentar dari kalian. Boleh? Jadi, saya butuh pendapat tentang tulisan saya. Kurang apa? narasinya terlalu membosankan? Alurnya kecepetan? Atau apapun itu, saya akan sangat menghargainya :)

Tambahan lagi, meskipun udah gak sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah, saya masih sibuk cari kerja. Mohon doakan ya, teman-teman ^^ minggu lalu saya habis psikotes. Doakan saya lolos biar gak stres di rumah mulu XD.

 _See you in next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

.

 **Light in The Darkness**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Chapter 9**

"Kalau saja ibu tidak kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?" Shiragiku menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, ayah bilang ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Mobilnya masuk ke jurang."

"Kizashi bilang seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ibumu dibunuh. Kenapa dia bilang _kecelakaan_?"

Detik itu Sakura menjatuhkan cangkirnya, ia membelalak, tak percaya oleh perkataan wanita di depannya.

Pikiran Sakura kosong. Perkataan Kizashi dan Shiragiku yang bertolak belakang membuat kepalanya pusing. Mana yang benar? Belum lagi ia teringat kata-kata Pein. Ibunya masih hidup, mati kecelakaan, atau dibunuh. Ia harus membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut pada Ayahnya. Kenapa semuanya terdengar semakin rumit?

"Maafkan aku, Shiragiku- _san_." Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Sakura lekas mengambil pecahan gelas yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan.

Shiragiku turut membantu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi siapa yang tega membunuh ibuku? Apa ibu pernah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura dengan intonasi datar. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal kuat. Jika benar ibunya dibunuh, Sakura tak akan pernah memaafkan orang itu.

"Mungkin kau kenal orangnya." Shiragiku meletakkan pecahan gelas di meja dan kembali mendudukan diri, lalu menatap Sakura. "Aku ingin sekali melenyapkan mereka." Tangan Shiragiku terkepal di atas meja.

"Kenapa harus dilenyapkan? Akan lebih baik kalau mereka ditangkap."

"Tapi hukum tidak memuaskan perasaan sedih dan marahku, Sakura."

Sakura menatap sorot mata Shiragiku yang memancarkan amarah mendalam, seperti pembunuh haus darah, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Sakura, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Kita tidak boleh membunuh, Shiragiku- _san_. Itu tidak baik."

Shiragiku tertunduk. Kedua matanya berbinar sendu. "Kalau menangkapnya, kau mau?"

"Mereka memang seharusnya ditangkap, kan? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" Sakura mendesah lelah. "Sebelum itu, kenapa Anda bilang ibuku dibunuh? Ayah bilang dia kecelakaan." Sakura memijit pelipisnya.

"Mungkin Kizashi tidak ingin kau khawatir. Memang terlihat seperti kecelakaan, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Sehari sebelum Mebuki meninggal, dia sempat cerita kalau dia sedang diikuti. Aku bilang padanya agar tetap di rumah, tapi dia bilang rumah juga tidak aman untuknya. Karena itu, dia ingin menginap di rumah sepupunya, tapi saat di perjalanan dia kecelakaan dan meninggal karena rem mobilnya dirusak."

Sakura membelalak mendengarnya. Amarah mulai menyelimuti Sakura. Tangannya gatal ingin membanting barang-barang di sekitarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa kejam sekali? Sakura merasa hatinya gelap. Ia memang tak ingin jadi pembunuh, tapi bolehkah ia berharap orang yang telah membunuh ibunya mati?

"Siapa orang itu? Anda bilang aku mengenalnya, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung melihatnya? Karena itu, maukah kau membantuku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menjawab, "Dengan senang hati, Shiragiku- _san_."

Shiragiku mengulum senyum puas sekaligus lega.

"Tapi bagaimana cara Anda menemui mereka?"

Shiragiku tersenyum tipis. "Itu mudah. Kebetulan mereka tertarik sesuatu seperti narkoba. Jadi, aku akan menarik perhatian mereka dengan itu."

"Begitu, ya? Aku akan menunggu rencanamu, Shiragiku- _san_." Sakura turut tersenyum puas. Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa membalas kematian ibunya. Mungkin saja ibunya tidak tenang di sana. "Kira-kira kapan?"

Shiragiku meletakkan tangan di dagu. "Mungkin tanggal sembilan Oktober. Sebelum tengah malam tiba."

"Baiklah. Kuharap Shiragiku- _san_ nanti menghubungiku."

 _Ibu jangan khawatir, aku akan membalas mereka yang telah membunuhmu_.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Maaf sudah memecahkan cangkirmu. Akan kubereskan. Di mana dapurnya?" Sakura hendak merapikan cangkir dan teko keramik itu sebelum Shiragiku menghalanginya.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. Aku yang akan membereskannya." Shiragiku cepat-cepat mengambil alih kegiatan Sakura. "Hampir jam sembilan, ayahmu pasti sebentar lagi sampai. Kau sudah menghubunginya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama setelah itu, Kizashi muncul masih dengan baju kerjanya. Pria itu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Shiragiku dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa kau belum tutup tokonya?" tanya Kizashi pada wanita cantik itu.

"Akan kututup setelah ini."

"Ayo pulang," kata Kizashi pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan pada Shiragiku, Sakura berjalan keluar toko diikuti Kizashi dari belakang. Saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil, pintunya masih terkunci. Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala, menatap Kizashi dan Shiragiku yang masih berbicang. Namun, tak berlangsung lama, Kizashi menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan lupa mampir lagi, ya." Shiragiku yang melambaikan tangan berujar agak keras.

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk dan membalas lambaian Shiragiku. Ketika ia masuk ke mobil, Sakura segara memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu tak sengaja Sakura menangkap wajah Kizashi yang terlihat serius, keningnya berkerut, alisnya bertaut, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Ayah, ada apa?"

Kizashi tersentak dari pikirannya. Ia cepat-cepat memasang senyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada-apa," katanya sambil menyalakan mesin, lalu melajukan mobilnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang menemui Shiragiku lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik jalanan yang masih ramai. "Shiragiku- _san_ baik, kok. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Begitukah? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hmm... hanya ngobrol sambil ngeteh. Apa ada yang salah?" Kali ini Sakura melirik Ayahnya.

"Oh, tidak. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa."

xxx

Memasuki bulan Oktober suhu udara mulai menurun. Di pertengahan musim gugur, daun-daun pepohonan mulai menguning. Awal November nanti pasti daunnya akan berguguran sebelum musim dingin datang.

Naruto bersandar pada mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman parkir Universitas Tokyo. Ia menghela napas, menciptakan uap putih dari mulutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir jam dua siang. Seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa wanita itu tidak muncul juga?

Baru saja ingin memaki keterlambatan Sakura, orang yang hendak ia maki dalam hati akhirnya muncul dengan senyuman di wajah sambil melambai kegirangan.

"Perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya Naruto ketika Sakura berdiri di depannya.

Wajah gembira Sakura memudar. Ia mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa hari ini kau bersikap kejam lagi? Ke mana sifat pedulimu yang lalu?"

"Kau membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam."

Sakura mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, menolak tatapan tajam Naruto. "Aku habis bertemu dosen dan tak kusangka ternyata ada banyak hal yang perlu kutanyakan padanya."

Naruto memutar bola mata. Sekesal apapun, ia tidak mungkin sampai memarahi wanita musim semi di depannya ini. Lagi pula percuma juga memarahi perempuan ini. Sakura tidak pernah takut padanya. Angin berembus, membuat Naruto dan Sakura merapatkan jaket mereka masing-masing.

"Padahal masih awal Oktober, kenapa cuacanya dingin? Apa mau hujan?" Sakura meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin di leher, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan di sana.

Naruto melepaskan syal hitam di lehernya, lalu melingkarkannya di leher Sakura. "Meskipun belum masuk musim dingin, kau harus menutupi lehermu juga. Jaket saja tidak cukup." Setelah itu Naruto bergegas masuk ke mobil.

Sedangkan Sakura bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menyentuh syal rajut hitam yang melingkar di leher. Begitu hangat. Sampai-sampai rasa dingin menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan oleh rasa hangat dan menggelitik wajah. Sakura menatap wajah Naruto lewat jendela mobil ketika Naruto menurunkan kaca.

"Kalau kau tidak masuk, akan kutinggal."

Sakura bergegas masuk ke mobil sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan segala tatapan tajam dan ucapan pedas yang Naruto lontarkan untuknya. Sepertinya Sakura makin menyukai pria ini.

xxx

Di tengah ruang remang-remang, Kabuto berjalan dengan langkah terpincang. Aroma menusuk dari asap rokok dan alkohol begitu menyengat ketika ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah berpesta. Kabuto berjalan menuju pintu hitam di sudut ruangan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, aroma segar bunga yang berbaur dengan AC menyejukkan tubuhnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Kabuto menatap wanita yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Saya kembali, Nyonya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita itu dengan intonasi halus.

"Tentu saja baik. Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Kabuto tersenyum tipis. "Semuanya sudah saya persiapkan dengan baik. Sekarang giliran Anda yang menentukan tanggal mainnya."

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau 3 hari lagi?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Tepat tanggal 10 Oktober. Pas sekali, kan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum menikmati. "Kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik?"

"Ya, semua berkat Kizashi- _sama_ yang telah membantuku meloloskan diri tempo hari. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu melukai kakiku."

"Kalau begitu, siapkan rencana kita untuk 3 hari ke depan. Pastikan kau mengatur tempatnya. Yang paling penting, usahakan polisi dan militer mendengar rencana ini. Dan aku yang akan mengatur dan memastikan Naruto dan Menma ikut dalam rencana ini. Tentunya aku akan membawa Sakura."

Kabuto menunduk hormat sambil mengulas senyum. "Sesuai permintaan anda."

Setelah itu Kabuto undur diri dari ruangan itu. Ia sedikit memutar lehernya yang pegal hingga terdengar bunyi tulang. Sepertinya ia akan tambah sibuk saat ini.

xxx

Menunggu Sakura pulang sukses membuat Naruto kelaparan. Jadi, di sinilah mereka. Berakhir di sebuah kedai ramen. Entah kenapa kali ini Naruto tidak kenyang dengan makan satu mangkuk ramen. Ketika ia menghabiskan kuah miso ramennya, itu adalah mangkuk ke empat pesanannya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup," ujar Naruto sambil meraih segelas air.

"Jadi, sudah kenyang?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bosan. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa membuatku menunggu begitu lama?"

Naruto meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau bilang lama? Lebih lama aku yang menunggumu!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia hendak berbalik pergi sebelum si pemilik kedai kembali memanggilnya.

"Hei, Nak. Uangmu kurang."

Naruto menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Kenapa kurang? Uangku sudah pas, kok."

"Kau tidak membayar punya pacarmu?"

Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih mendudukkan diri di sana. Wanita itu juga tengah menatapnya tajam. Naruto tak acuh, ia kembali berbalik. "Tidak. Dia bayar sendiri." Dengan kejam Naruto keluar dari kedai sambil menyeringai lebar.

.

.

"Astaga kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali?!"

Sakura menyampirkan tas di bahunya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah mobil putih yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, lalu menaikinya. Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah menghidupkan mesin, lalu Sakura merasa kesal lagi. Jadi, Sakura sama sekali tidak membuka suara selama perjalanan pulang.

"Katakan, sampai kapan kau menutup mulutmu?"

Suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto sesaat. "Bukankah kau lebih suka aku yang diam seperti ini?"

Mobil terhenti ketika lampu berubah merah. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Oh, kau marah karena aku tidak membayar ramenmu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya... sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ini," jawab Sakura sambil melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto santai. "Kau boleh membicarakannya denganku." Naruto kembali menatap ke arah depan. Ketika lampu berubah hijau, Naruto kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seperti kau peduli saja."

"Aku peduli," sela Naruto cepat. "Tidak kelihatan, ya?"

"Bagaimana mau kelihatan kalau kau lebih banyak menyebalkannya?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sakura sesaat. " _Well_ , aku tidak memaksamu. Kalau aku ada masalah, biasanya Menma terus mendesakku untuk menceritakan padanya. Setelah menceritakannya, aku merasa lebih baik."

Sakura menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas paha. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Masalah ini sebenarnya karena kau."

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Aku tidak pernah membuatmu dalam masalah. Atau... aku sedang membuatmu dalam masalah?"

Selama beberapa detik Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau tahu? Aku... menyukaimu. Aku sudah menyatakannya saat kita _sky diving_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tidak ingin membalasnya?"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat ada kerutan dalam di kening Naruto, seolah pria itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tahu kalau kita pernah _sky diving_ , Menma menceritakannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat kau pernah menyatakan perasaan seperti itu." Naruto merasa bersalah saat melihat raut wajah Sakura berubah sendu. Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengingatnya. Ketika Kurama muncul, ia harus siap kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. "Kalau kau menyukaiku, aku juga mulai suka padamu. Kau tidak terlalu menyebalkan lagi."

Sakura melempar atensinya ke luar jendela. "Tidak. Ini bukan suka biasa. Kau tahu..." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi, wajahnya mulai memanas. "Aku cinta padamu."

Naruto tak mampu menggerakkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Cinta? Apa perasaan lebih dari suka? Seperti Ino yang selalu mengejar Menma. Tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura menyukainya. Tidak, bukan, lebih tepatnya mengapa Sakura mencintainya?

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Kau menyebalkan, kau juga keras, tapi selama ini kau benar-benar menjagaku. Aku tidak kesepian lagi semenjak bertemu denganmu."

Di saat Sakura tengah bersusah payah mengutarakan perasaannya, Naruto malah menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Oh, ayolah Sakura. Aku melakukannya karena pekerjaan. Aku dibayar."

"Ya, kau memang dibayar. Aku tahu itu. Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan suka padaku, tidak apa-apa." Sakura meremas ujung jaketnya dengan kuat. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," lanjutnya, kali ini memberanikan diri menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mungkin senyumnya akan terlihat dipaksakan.

"Aku menghargainya, Sakura," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya. "Karena kau, aku sedikit berubah ke arah yang lebih baik."

"Aku tahu. Kau pernah mengatakannya, kau mungkin lupa."

"Maaf soal itu." Naruto kembali terlihat bersalah. "Tapi... sebaiknya kau tidak menyukaiku."

Sakura sontak menatap Naruto tak mengerti. "Apa? Apa mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," potong Naruto cepat. "Kau tahu, aku ini tidak normal. Aku mengidap DID dan aku tidak ingin kau kena dampaknya."

Sakura mendesah lelah. Jika Naruto mengungkit masalah kepribadian gandanya, Sakura tidak bisa lagi membantah. Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto mungkin akan membuatnya terkena masalah, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak begitu peduli. Lagi pula jika Naruto dalam kondisi baik, Kurama tidak akan muncul, kan?

Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak lagi membuka suara hingga mobil berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Haruno.

xxx

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu kamar, sosok Menma yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi di tangan menyambutnya. Masih dengan mata yang terasa berat, Naruto mendudukkan diri di sofa, menyandarkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata lagi.

"Kau hanya buat untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto, melirik Menma yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja." Menma menyeruput kopinya dengan santai. Saat suara Naruto tidak terdengar lagi, Menma menoleh ke arah saudaranya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto mendesah lelah. "Tidak apa. Hanya tidak bisa tidur."

Menma terkekeh. Ia meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dan meraih koran harian. "Seperti orang jatuh cinta saja, tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku dapat pernyataan mengejutkan. Kau tahu? Sakura Haruno menyukaiku."

Hening.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Menma yang bergeming.

"Men—"

"Kau bilang apa?!" pekik Menma keras, sukses membuat Naruto mengelus dadanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Seperti yang kubilang, Sakura menyukaiku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

" _You suck, man_!" Menma menyikut lengan Naruto sambil menyeringai jail. "Balaslah perasaannya."

"Kau kira mudah?" dengus Naruto sebal. "Aku juga bingung harus membalasnya seperti apa."

Tangan Menma terulur, kembali mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminum beberapa teguk sebelum diletakkan kembali di atas meja. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Kalau kau tidak bisa kehilangan dia, berarti kau juga mencintainya."

" _Really_?"

"Oh, _you have to trust me, bro_. Aku paham soal cinta. Si Ino itu benar-benar mengajariku dengan baik," jawab Menma santai. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya mulai memanas, baru sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ketika Menma menoleh ke arah Naruto, saudaranya sudah menyeringai ke arahnya. "Hentikan senyummu itu sebelum kutampar."

Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu melangkah mundur menuju dapur. Ia tertawa ke arah Menma. "Aku akan bilang ini pada Ino," ujarnya cepat kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Menma hanya menghela napas lelah, lalu melempar koran ke meja. _Mood_ membacanya jadi hilang. " _Thanks for that_ , Naruto. Ino pasti kegirangan," desah Menma sambil membayangkan pelukan erat Ino. Memikirkannya saja membuat Menma merasa sesak.

.

.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Menma.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menoleh ke arah Menma. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu? Lusa tanggal 10 Oktober. Kita akan berumur 26 tahun. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Menma santai seraya menyandarkan punggung di kulkas.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yang kita lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau merayakannya."

Menma mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau kekanakan."

"Itu tidak kekanakan. Kau dan aku, kita bisa minum-minum atau makan sesuatu."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Yah, minum-minum juga boleh," balasnya acuh tak acuh sambil berlalu menuju kamar saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Setelah melihat semua pemberitahuan di ponsel, Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu. "Sepertinya kita tidak jadi minum-minum."

Detik itu Menma langsung mendengus gusar dan memutar bola mata. "Oh, panggilan darurat itu sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Berapa lama tugas ini?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti tidak mungkin selesai dalam sehari atau dua hari," kata Naruto sambil membalas pesan dari atasannya.

"Padahal di umur ke 26 ini aku ingin sedikit bersantai." Menma bangkit dari duduk dengan gerakan malas, kemudian menyeret kakinya menuju kamar untuk berganti baju.

"Hei, kita bisa merayakannya setelah ini," kata Naruto, berusaha menghibur saudaranya.

Menma menoleh sejenak sebelum menutup pintu, ia menatap Naruto lewat bahu dan mengulas senyum. "Itu membuatku lebih baik."

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku kan saudara yang pengertian."

Lagi-lagi Menma memutar bola mata.

"Terserah."

xxx

"Menurutmu, kali ini apa? Kita tidak ke luar negeri lagi, kan?" tanya Menma memecah keheningan di antara Naruto saat mereka berjalan cepat di koridor.

"Entahlah. Ini kan waktu istirahat kita. Kalau sampai Haruno- _san_ sendiri yang memanggil, situasinya pasti gawat."

"Yah, kau benar sekali," kata Menma tak rela.

Dua hari lagi tanggal 10 Oktober, ia dan Naruto dapat misi? Menma tak ingin mengeluh, tapi rasanya dongkol mengingat mereka akan merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama. Tak bisa kah selama tiga hari ini tidak ada kasus atau apa pun yang mengganggu waktunya?

Menma mengetuk pintu ketika mereka sampai di depan ruangan Kizashi. Setelah terdengar suara yang menyuruh mereka masuk, Menma segera membuka pintu. Di dalam sana, terlihat Kizashi sedang duduk di sebelah Fugaku dan di seberang mereka sudah ada Uchiha bersaudara yang sudah berseragam.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, mari bergabung," kata Fugaku, mempersilakan Naruto dan Menma untuk duduk.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu waktu libur kalian." Kizashi memasang wajah menyesal saat Naruto dan Menma mendudukkan diri.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukan masalah."

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Menma.

Suhu udara di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terasa turun hingga ke titik nol derajat. Melihat wajah serius ke empat orang itu membuat telapak tangan Menma terasa dingin. Apa masalahnya begitu gawat sampai-sampai Jendral dan Menteri Pertahanan negara sampai harus bertemu untuk menjelaskan situasi. Karena biasanya Fugaku sendiri yang selalu memberikan instruksi.

"Itachi, jelaskan pada mereka," ujar Fugaku.

Itachi mengangguk. Si sulung Uchiha meletakkan koran di atas meja. Tanggal yang tertera di koran itu adalah dua hari yang lalu, kemarin dan hari ini. Halaman pertama pada koran menunjukkan kasus penculikan anak-anak, remaja dan kaum wanita. Menma selama tiga detik menahan napas. Ya, ia tahu kasus itu karena ia selalu membaca koran harian.

"Jangan bilang—"

"Sayangnya aku akan bilang seperti yang kau pikirkan," sela Itachi sebelum Menma menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Menma menghela napas. "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Apa ditemukan adanya korban penculikan itu? Atau lokasi mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Aku tahu di mana mereka. Kabar baiknya, sebagian dari mereka masih hidup." Itachi meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di meja, menunjukkannya kepada Naruto dan Menma. "Kabar buruknya, penjahatnya sendiri yang mengirim foto ini dan memberitahuku di mana mereka ditahan."

"Oke, itu bagus?" ujar Menma tak yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak bagus," ujar Itachi gusar. "Aku intel, seharusnya aku yang memecahkan kasus penculikan ini. Tapi pelakunya sendiri malah mengirimiku foto ini beserta alamatnya. Seakan-akan dia ingin aku datang ke sana. Ini tidak normal!"

"Ada ancaman?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tenang.

"Yah, tentu saja ada. Kita tidak datang, mereka mati. Tapi kalau kita datang, kita seolah masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka. Kita butuh strategi yang hebat."

"Karena itu aku memanggil kalian. Aku butuh pasukan elit untuk menyelamatkan warga." Kizashi menatap keempat pemuda di depannya.

"Satu hal lagi," kata Itachi. "Aku menerima foto ini beserta setangkai bunga mawar yang sudah hitam."

" _Black Poison_?" gumam Menma, wajahnya mengeras.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto, menoleh ke arah Menma.

"Eng..." Menma ingin menjahit mulutnya. Padahal ia tidak berniat menyebutkan nama organisasi itu di depan Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia sudah kelepasan bicara.

"Kau berutang cerita padaku."

"Oke," jawab Menma, tak tahan dengan tatapan mematikan nan mengancam milik Naruto.

"Operasi ini akan dipimpin Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma akan ikut bersamanya. Kalian boleh membawa orang lagi. Pilihlah orang terbaik dari regu kalian. Aku serahkan strateginya pada Itachi dan Fugaku. Kita akan diskusikan lagi setelah kalian memilih orang."

Kemudian pertemuan itu usai.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto langsung menanyakan soal Black Poison pada Menma. Mau-tak mau Menma menceritakannya. Semuanya? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya menceritakan kalau Black Poison adalah organisasi hitam yang akhir-akhir ini makin menjadi ganas dan meresahkan masyarakat. Menma tidak mau Naruto terlalu berambisi pada Black Poison dan membuat saudaranya terbunuh.

"Benar hanya itu saja?"

"Tentu saja itu benar," balas Menma. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ceroboh kali ini."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan ceroboh?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

Menma bergumam sesaat. "Perasaan seorang saudara, mungkin."

Naruto tak terlalu menanggapinya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Menurutmu, siapa yang sebaiknya kita ikutkan?"

"Hmm... sebentar," gumam Menma sambil melirik langit-langit koridor. "Kurasa Neji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten dan kita juga butuh si pemalas Shikamaru."

"Oke, aku akan hubungi mereka."

xxx

Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang saat ia sampai lobi. Mungkin dalam satu jam ke depan ia tidak akan melakukan apa pun sebelum rekan-rekan yang baru saja ia hubungi datang. Naruto kembali mengambil ponsel dari saku, membuka kontak telepon, mencari nama Sakura lalu menghubunginya. Baru satu kali bunyi sambungan telepon terdengar, Naruto langsung memutuskannya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menghubunginya?" keluh Naruto.

Saat ia ingin mengembalikannya ke dalam saku, ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Sakura Haruno tertera di layar. Naruto menghela napas. Iya, ini memang salahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa menelepon Sakura dari sekian banyak nama di kontak ponselnya.

Naruto menekan tombol hijau, lalu mendekatkan alat itu di telinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Sakura, kau di sana?"

"Ah, iya. Aku di sini. Maaf."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ke sini?"

"Oh, aku sampai lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini aku bertugas. Mungkin baru akan kembali besok atau dua hari lagi."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

"Terima kasih. Jangan bermalam di bar selama tidak ada aku."

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. "Tidak akan. Aku di rumah teman ayah. Shiragiku-san. Kau kenal, kan? Kita pernah datang ke tokonya untuk membeli bunga."

"Hmm... mungkin aku ingat," balas Naruto tidak begitu yakin. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Tidak akan."

"Bagus!" puji Naruto. Saat melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto segera berujar, "Aku harus pergi."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

Sambungan telepon terputus ketika Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak Kizashi- _san_?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tenang.

Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ke-kenapa kau tanya itu? Aku tak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Soalnya kau mulai terlihat salah tingkah. Tersenyum pun jarang. Dan tadi aku melihatmu tersenyum."

"Mungkin matamu salah." Naruto segera beranjak dari sana sebelum Sasuke mulai membuat wajahnya makin panas.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata. "Jelas-jelas mataku tidak mungkin salah."

xxx

Setelah menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut misi ini, Fugaku segera memanggil kedua putranya, bersama Naruto, Menma dan Shikamaru ke ruang rapat untuk membahas strategi yang akan digunakan malam ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Menteri Pertahanan—Kizashi Haruno—juga turut bergabung, meskipun ia tidak akan turun ke lokasi tempur.

"Aku memang tidak ikut, tapi setidaknya aku ingin tahu strategi kalian agar bisa mengirim bala bantuan kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

Begitulah alasannya. Jadi, di sinilah Kizashi. Mendengarkan rencana dengan serius.

"Karena lokasinya adalah gedung tua rumah sakit bertingkat 4, akan ada 12 orang yang masuk. Kita bagi menjadi empat tim, tiga orang untuk setiap lantai. Di sana pasti akan ada banyak kamar. Aku ingin kalian mengecek setiap kamar dan biliknya. Sebagai tim inti, aku ingin kalian bergerak secepat mungkin menemukan para sandera.

"Setelah kalian masuk, aku akan mengirim 15 orang lagi bersama empat anjing militer untuk membantu pencarian dan berjaga-jaga jika ada bom yang mereka pasang. Beberapa di antara mereka adalah penjinak bom. Aku menempatkan beberapa penembak jitu di sekitar gedung itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Beberapa pasukan juga akan disiapkan untuk berjaga di berbagai pintu keluar gedung, aku juga akan menyiapkan beberapa ambulan dan pemadam kebakaran. Aku harap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa kita semua." Fugaku menatap anggotanya satu-satu. "Dan aku harap kalian bisa mengevakuasi para sandera hingga selamat."

Semua yang mendengarkan di sana mengangguk paham.

"Oh! Satu hal lagi! Aku ingin tim yang berada lantai empat juga memeriksa atap untuk berjaga-jaga." Fugaku menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Shikamaru. "Kalian berdua yang tentukan siapa timnya."

"Siap, Pak!" seru Itachi dan Shikamaru bersama.

"Maaf, jadi kapan kita akan memulai misi penyelamatan ini?" tanya Menma sambil mengangkat tangan.

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. "Besok malam. Hari ini istirahatlah dulu. Besok pagi kita rapat strategi, siangnya kita persiapan, dan malamnya kita melakukan perburuan."

Menma bersiul santai. "Keren."

Semua orang memandangnya. Termasuk dua orang berpangkat tinggi di sana. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya apa kerennya melakukan misi yang mengancam nyawa. Kemudian Menma menunduk. "Maaf," ujarnya canggung.

"Dasar tidak sopan," tegur Naruto.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

xxx

Waktu berjalan terlampau cepat. Setelah pagi hari rapat strategi dan bersiap-siap, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berkumpul di depan gedung tua bekas rumah sakit yang tidak terawat. Gedung itu tidak lagi berwarna putih. Warna catnya telah tercampur noda hitam dan lumut akibat pergantian musim selama bertahun-tahun. Di beberapa bagian dindingnya dirambati sulur-sulur hijau. Ditambah udara dingin musim gugur dan langit yang telah menghitam, jadilah rumah sakit itu terlihat seperti gedung kosong angker yang di dalamnya berisi hantu-hantu.

Suasana di sekitar gedung itu diramaikan oleh tentara dan pihak kepolisian. Dalam radius sepuluh kilometer, jalan ditutup. Perburuan kali ini tidak secara diam-diam karena sang pelaku sendiri yang mengundang. Jadi, di sinilah mereka. Bersiaga karena tidak ada yang tahu ada apa di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Menma sambil mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya menjawab, "Aku? Tentu saja baik."

"Semuanya segera bersiap!" seru Itachi dari arah lain.

Menma segera mengambil senjatanya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Berusahalah untuk tidak mati malam ini."

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu," jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Kalau kau mati, kita tidak bisa merayakan hari jadimu yang kekanakan itu."

"Itu kan juga hari kelahiranmu. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau merayakan ulang tahun itu tidak kekanakan."

Naruto dan Menma berjalan bersama untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Setelah semua personil telah berkumpul, Itachi memberikan pengarahan sekali lagi. Kemudian mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera menyerbu gedung.

Naruto sendiri telah memfokuskan diri, mempertajam indra dan di tangannya telah tersandang senjata dengan telunjuk siap di depan _trigger_. Ketika Itachi memberikan kode untuk memulai operasi perburuan, seluruh regu serempak berderap menghampiri bangunan itu.

Pintu rumah sakit tertutup rapat. Ketika Itachi menyentuh kenopnya yang sudah berkarat, ia segera mengangkat tangan, memberikan kode untuk berhenti.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana! Bergeraklah dengan cepat!" Detik itu Itachi membuka pintunya keras-keras.

Naruto berfokus menuju lantai empat bersama Menma dan Kiba. Saat berderap masuk, mereka langsung berlari menuju anak tangga. Suasana di dalam gedung gelap gulita. Jalan mereka hanya diterangi oleh senter di tangan, sedangkan gedung tua itu berbau tidak enak karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terpakai.

Hingga mencapai lantai tiga, masih belum ada suara tembakan yang berdesing—besar kemungkinan gedung ini kosong. Naruto juga tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di dalam sini. Kemungkinan besar pelaku hanya ingin mengembalikan para warga yang mereka tahan. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin penjahat melakukan hal sebaik itu.

Baru saja berpikir demikian, suara ledakan di lantai bawah menggetarkan seluruh bangunan. Bukan ledakan yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh isi bangunan. Namun, siapa pun yang berada di sana niscaya akan terluka parah.

Suara-suara saling bersahutan dari alat komunikasi di telinga mulai terdengar berbagai informasi.

" _Ledakan apa itu?"_

" _Berhati-hatilah saat membuka pintu."_

" _Apa ada yang terluka?"_

" _Butuh medis di sini. Dua orang terluka."_

" _Para sandera ditemukan di lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar mandi."_

" _Ditemukan beberapa mayat di lantai tiga."_

Saat hampir mencapai lantai empat, Kiba berteriak, "Berhenti!"

Naruto dan Menma sontak menghentikan langkah. Kiba maju selangkah dan berjongkok. "Cobalah untuk fokus. Lihat, ada benang transparan di sini." Ia menyoroti benang. Kalau mereka tidak berhenti, salah satu dari mereka pasti tersandung. Kabar buruknya, kabel itu adalah tuas untuk mengaktifkan bom yang terpasang di sisi tangga.

"Biar kulepas bomnya." Naruto berjalan ke sisi tangga, meraih bom yang seukuran dengan _smartphone_ , lalu memotong salah satu kabel dengan pisau kecil untuk mematikan daya ledakannya.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan. Kalian berdua carilah di sini, aku akan mengecek atap."

Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk setuju. Dan Menma segera menaiki tangga lagi.

Menma menahan hasrat untuk membuka pintu ketika ia memegang kenopnya. Ia menajamkan indranya, merasakan bahwa di kenop tidak ada sesuatu yang menyanga untuk mengaktifkan bom. Merasa yakin tidak ada yang mengganjal, Menma membuka pintu keras. Detik itu ia disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis.

"Sakura- _san_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Menma segera menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Na-Naruto?"

"Maaf, aku Menma. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku ditipu? Apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak paham maksud Shiragiku- _san_ membawaku ke sini."

"Tenanglah dulu. Ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan." Menma berjongkok di samping Sakura dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar hebat. Ia menatap ke segala penjuru atap untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa pun. "Kenapa kau di sini? Ada yang menangkapmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sebelumnya aku bersama Shiragiku- _san_. Dia adalah teman ayah. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa ibu mati dibunuh. Katanya, kalau aku ke sini, aku akan bertemu orang yang telah membunuh ibuku. Tapi aku melihat ada banyak korban di bawah sana, ada mayat, ada banyak sekali tentara di bawah sana. Dan kenapa kau yang muncul?"

"Tentu saja karena Namikaze-lah yang membunuh ibumu, Sakura," sahut suara asing.

Menma dan Sakura terperanjat. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari arah pintu atap, muncul seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang. Ia mengenakan busana hitam. Rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat ekor kuda. Di belakangnya ada satu lelaki. Berbusana hitam juga, tapi memakai masker di wajahnya.

Menma hendak mensiagakan kembali senjatanya. Namun, sebelum ia melakukannya, wanita itu lebih dulu melepaskan peluru ke arah Sakura, menciptakan luka gores di lengan gadis itu. Lukanya tidak dalam, namun mengeluarkan darah segar yang mampu membuat Sakura menjerit.

"Jangan berani-berani angkat senjatamu, jangan berani memanggil bantuan. Tinggalkan senjata itu atau aku akan menembak gadis itu."

"Tidak mungkin," lirih Sakura tak percaya sambil menahan sakit.

Menma membantu Sakura berdiri, mereka berjalan mundur saat wanita itu melangkah maju masih sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Shiragiku- _san_ , apa maksud semua ini? Kau bilang aku akan bertemu dengan orang jahat yang membunuh ibuku, tapi nyatanya kaulah orang jahat itu. Aku tidak percaya bagaimana ayah berteman baik denganmu."

"Sakura, kau belum paham juga? _Orang yang muncul adalah pelakunya_. Namikaze ini muncul. Ya, Namikaze-lah yang menghancurkan hidup ibumu. Menghancurkan hidupnya, berarti membunuhnya." Shiragiku tertawa geli.

"Kau gila," ujar Menma, masih merentangkan lengannya untuk melindungi Sakura di belakangnya. "Justru orangtuakulah yang dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal. Mereka juga tidak pernah menghancurkan hidup siapa pun."

Mata Shiragiku berkilat marah. "Kebahagiaan mereka menghancurkan hidupku! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku melihat pria yang kucintai menikah dengan temanku sendiri!"

Menma berhenti mundur ketika ia dan Sakura menabrak pagar pembatas yang sudah rapuh di belakangnya. Ia harus bersiap-siap jika ada serangan mendadak dari kedua orang itu. Mau mengubungi Naruto atau Kiba di bawah pun sulit karena ia tidak bisa seenaknya menekan alat komunikasi di telinganya.

 _Sial!_

Menma hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Jarak antara mereka dengan Shiragiku dan pria itu hanya lima meter. Menma melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya memucat. "Sakura- _san_ , kau bisa lari? Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini terlalu lama."

"Mungkin bisa," jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Ikuti pergerakanku. Saat kuberi aba-aba, larilah dari sini. Temui Naruto. Dia tepat berada di lantai empat. Paham?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Menma bergerak ke samping, berusaha sedikit demi sedikit mencapai pintu atap dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kalian sebaiknya waspada," pancing Menma untuk mengalihkan fokus Shiragiku dari pergerakannya mencapai pintu. "Penembak jitu ditempatkan di beberapa lokasi. Salah-salah kalian bisa tewas di tempat."

Kemudian Shiragiku tertawa keras. Wanita itu melirik pria di sampingnya yang kelihatannya juga tertawa kecil. "Tewas di tempat, katanya?" Shiragiku masih tertawa geli. "Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. Aku tahu kalian menempatkan penembak jitu di beberapa titik. Sudah kuurus dengan baik."

"Mungkin kalian harus mengkhawatirkan diri kalian sendiri." Pria bermasker itu akhirnya angkat suara.

Tanpa sadar Menma meneguk ludah. Bulan Oktober adalah musim gugur. Udara pada malam hari biasanya dingin, tapi kali ini ia merasa banyak keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya. Kalau yang dikatakan wanita itu bukan gertakan, bukankah situasinya sangat gawat? Artinya rencana ini diketahui oleh pihak musuh.

Menma jadi semakin khawatir. Saat posisinya dengan pintu atap kurang dari sepuluh meter, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Lari!"

Meskipun Sakura ketakutan dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu. Menma sendiri masih mengikuti Sakura, melindungi wanita itu. Seperti yang Menma duga, Shiragiku pasti melepaskan amunisi. Sakura berhasil meloloskan diri dari atap, namun Menma terjatuh sambil memegang perut sebelah kiri yang terasa perih.

Rompi yang dikenakan Menma bukan anti peluru, namun ketebalannya mampu menghalau peluru bersarang lebih dalam. Meskipun begitu, rasa panas seketika membakar perut kiri Menma. Ia meringis, menahan sakit saat cairan hangat merembas di seragam hijau lorengnya.

Sampai detik ini tidak ada bantuan dari tim penembak jitu. Berarti ucapan dua orang itu benar. Strategi mereka diketahui. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada tim penembak jitu dan mungkin teman-temannya di gedung ini dalam bahaya. Kemudian, ledakan kembali terdengar, menggetarkan gedung.

 _Kalau begini, keadaannya gawat sekali!_

Menma perlahan bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakit dari timah panas yang bersarang di perut kirinya. Napasnya mulai memburu, tapi ia tidak boleh tumbang di sini. Ia tidak akan terlihat heroik jika tumbang hanya karena satu butir peluru di perutnya.

"Minggir dari sana!" perintah Shiragiku, kembali menodongkan pistol.

Menma mendecih sebal. "Lewati dulu mayatku."

"Masih sombong meskipun terluka seperti itu? Kabuto, silakan." Shiragiku melirik pria berambut perak di sebelahnya, seolah memberi perintah, " _Kau urus dia!"_

Kemudian pria yang dipanggil Kabuto itu maju sambil menarik belatinya dari saku. Menma juga melakukan hal serupa. Ia mengeluarkan belati dari tempatnya dan mengarahkannya pada pria itu.

Kecepatan Kabuto bertarung layaknya kilat. Selama beberapa detik ke depan Menma mampu menghalau serangannya dengan baik. Namun tak lama kemudian, pertahanannya goyah saat pandangannya mulai tak jelas. Bergerak cepat menyamai kecepatan Kabuto pasti membuat darahnya keluar lebih banyak. Menma jelas-jelas sudah merasa pusing. Tanah yang dipijaknya seolah berputar.

Tidak. Ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini lebih cepat. Ia tidak boleh roboh di sini. Menma menggelengkan kepala, berusa kembali fokus. Kali ini, ialah yang lebih dulu menyerang. Menma mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan tenaganya. Ia beberapa kali menebas, meninju, dan menendang. Sekali lagi pandangannya kabur, dan kali ini bilah tajam berhasil menyayat lengan kanannya.

"Argh!" Menma mengerang sambil memegang bahu.

"Kau tidak mampu melawanku dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Dari awal kau memang curang. Ini namanya dua lawan satu. Kalau saja aku tidak ditembak, kau pasti sudah meregang nyawa." Menma berujar dengan napas putus-putus.

"Oh, ya?"

Menma menggertakkan gigi. Genggaman pada belatinya mengeras dan kembali disiagakan di depan. "Kita lihat saja!"

Menma mendekat ke arah Kabuto. Sebelum pria itu sempat mengelak, Menma melayangkan sikunya ke dagu, membuat Kabuto mundur. Sebelum pria itu berdiri tegak, Menma membuang belatinya dan segera menarik baju Kabuto. Ia meninju wajah Kabuto, menghantam perutnya dengan lutut, lalu memelintir tangan kanannya, membuat belati terjatuh. Seolah tak memberikan Kabuto waktu untuk menarik napas, Menma kembali menghantam wajah Kabuto berkali-kali hingga pria itu tersungkur dengan wajah penuh darah dan memar.

Tubuh Menma mulai terasa berat. Menarik napas pun mulai terasa sulit. Sebelum pertahanannya runtuh, Menma segera bersandar pada pagar pembatas tua di belakangnya. Ia melirik pintu atap. Kosong. Wanita bernama Shiragiku itu pasti sudah melarikan diri.

Masih berusaha menormalkan laju napasnya, Menma menekan alat komunikasi di telinga. "Pelaku ditemukan di atap. Satu orang melarikan diri. Dia perempuan. Jangan biarkan lolos. Sepertinya strategi kita bocor. Karena di atap tidak ada penembak jitu yang membantuku. Berhati-hatilah. Dan... aku butuh bantuan medis di sini."

Baru saja hendak beristirahat sebentar sambil menunggu regu yang akan menolongnya, Kabuto yang sudah Menma hajar sampai babak belur itu bangkit sambil menggenggam belati. Matanya berkilat marah dan pria itu menghunuskan benda tajam ke arah Menma.

Menma sadar dirinya tidak mempu mengelak serangan dekat. Begitu Kabuto hendak menusukkan belati ke arahnya, Menma berhasil menahan serangan itu. Namun Kabuto tidak menyerah. Ia mendorong lebih kuat dengan satu tangannya yang tidak cedera. Sisi baiknya, Menma dapat menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan, meskipun lengan sebelah kanannya berdenyut perih minta diobati.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Menma memutar ujung runcing belati ke arah Kabuto, kemudian dalam sekejap ia menghunuskan belati di perut pria itu. Kabuto terlihat belum menyerah. Ia melepaskan belati yang menancap di perutnya sendiri, kemudian mendorong Menma menghantam pagar pembatas dengan keras.

Menma tak menyangka pagar berkarat di belakangnya sudah sangat rapuh hingga penahannya mudah lepas. Begitu pagarnya jatuh dari lantai empat, Menma tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjungkal ke belakang akibat Kabuto yang masih memegang erat bajunya.

Bersama Kabuto, tubuh Menma yang bebas di udara ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi dari ketinggian lantai empat.

xxx

Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat menjumpai Sakura yang menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat dan luka gores di lengan. Luka mengeluarkan darah. Pasti masih baru.

Saat itu Naruto dan Kiba, berusaha membebaskan para sandera. Salah satu dari mereka dikalungi bom. Itu bukan bom biasa yang meledak jika sumbunya terbakar habis. Bom itu sudah diatur. Jika yang memegang bom bergerak seenaknya, ledakan akan terjadi dan membunuh 15 orang di sana.

Untungnya tim penjinak bom sudah dikerahkan dan sedang menjinakkan bom itu. Urusan pengevakuasian Naruto serahkan kepada mereka dan Kiba ketika suara Menma terdengar di telinganya lewat alat komunikasi. Saat itu suara Menma terdengar lemah, napasnya juga putus-putus dan dia minta bantuan. Menma pasti sedang terluka.

Awalnya Naruto dan Sakura hendak menyusul Menma dan menyerahkan wanita itu kepada tim lain di bawah sana. Namun tak disangka, wanita itu berpapasan dengan mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung mengejar wanita berpakaian hitam itu.

"Jadi, dialah pelakunya?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang berlari tak kalah cepat dengannya di kegelapan gedung.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau diculik lagi?"

Kali ini Sakura tak menjawab. Napasnya ia fokuskan untuk berlari menyamai kecepatan Naruto. Kalau ia terlalu banyak bicara, mungkin ia akan kehabisan napas.

Saat mencapai lantai dasar, Naruto tidak melihat Sakura lagi di belakangnya. Wanita itu mungkin kehabisan napas dan memilih untuk berhenti sejenak. Naruto tidak bisa menunggu, ia harus mengejar wanita berbaju hitam itu sebelum ia lolos.

Begitu hampir tiba di pintu keluar belakang gedung rumah sakit, Naruto menyeringai. Wanita itu tidak bisa kabur karena semua pintu masuk dan keluar sudah dijaga ketat. Wanita itu mau tidak mau harus ditangkap. Namun apa yang Naruto lihat tidak sesuai perkiraannya. Di luar sana sudah ada mobil hitam dengan mesin menyala, rekannya yang ditugaskan berjaga terkapar. Entah pingsan atau mati karena di sana ada genangan darah.

Wanita itu berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil melambai. Wajahnya tertutupi masker, tapi Naruto kenal siapa wanita itu dari tatapan matanya. Di samping wanita itu, seorang pria bersurai bunga musim semi—yang sangat Naruto kenal—membukakan pintu. Bersama-sama mereka masuk ke mobil.

Padahal Naruto sudah menyiapkan tembakan di tangan, siap menekan _triger_ kapan saja, namun pria yang membantu wanita itu membuatnya membeku. Saat Naruto berhasil menghalau keraguan, mobil hitam itu telah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin," gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"Tunggu, bukankah tadi Haruno- _san_?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya bersama Sakura yang tengah membungkukkan badan. Wanita bersurai musim semi itu menumpu kedua tangan di atas lutut. Bahunya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Kau dengar kan Menma bilang apa? Strategi kita bocor!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap tiga tubuh yang tergeletak tak bergerak di ambang pintu.

"Haruno- _san_ biasanya tidak pernah ikut langsung rapat strategi kita. Dia biasa mendengar strateginya dari Jendral. Tidak kusangka kehadirannya dalam rapat kita... aku tidak percaya," Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

Si bungsu Uchiha kembali berujar, "Black Poison adalah organisasi besar. Kejahatannya di mana-mana. Orang pentingnya sulit ditangkap karena mereka selalu punya akses jalan keluar. Sekarang aku tidak heran. Orang yang selama ini telah membantu Black Poison adalah Haruno- _san_ , seorang Kepala Menteri Pertahanan Negara ini. Pantas saja mereka selalu lolos."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa ayahku berbuat seperti itu?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. "Itu juga yang jadi pertanyaan kami."

"Dan kenapa kau ada di sini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, berhasil membuat Sakura tertunduk.

Belum sempat menjawab, suara seseorang membuat ketiganya menoleh. "Ah, ternyata kalian di sini. Bagaimana? Berhasil menangkap pelakunya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Semua rencana kita diketahui. Tentu saja berhasil kabur. Dalangnya benar-benar keterlaluan!" seru Naruto kesal. Ia ingin memukul orang lain saat ini.

Detik itu sebuah suara lewat alat komunikasi yang mereka pakai terdengar. "Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Naruto segera menekan tombol di sana dan menjawab. "Ya, aku dengar. Ada apa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau keluar dari gedung sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak mampu menerka apa pun saat Itachi berujar dengan nada datar. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto saling lirik dengan Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke yang berujar, "Apa yang terjadi, Ketua?"

"Menma... dia jatuh dari atap."

xxx

Naruto tidak ingin memercayainya. Ia tidak mau percaya dan berharap bahwa pendengarannya salah. Atau mata Itachi yang salah. Kalau perlu, Naruto ingin kejadian malam ini menjadi salah satu mimpi terburuknya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi, Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas ke arah gedung bagian timur, sesuai instruksi Itachi. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih membantu tim yang lain.

Naruto berharap ucapan Itachi adalah kebohongan untuk menipunya di hari ulang tahunnya malam ini. Benar. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Hari ini tepat tanggal 10 Oktober. Kalau sampai ia melihat Menma dan Itachi dengan seringaian jail di luar sana, Naruto tidak akan sungkan mematahkan masing-masing lengan mereka.

Namun, saat mereka sampai di lokasi, pemandangan di depannya mampu membuat Naruto berhenti bernapas. Beberapa meter darinya ada 2 tubuh tergolek dengan genangan darah di atas aspal. Satu orang berbaju serba hitam, satu orang lagi berseragam sama sepertinya. Melihat postur dan rambutnya pun Naruto tahu siapa yang terbaring di sana.

"Cepat bawa tandunya ke sini!" teriak Itachi pada _walkie talkie_ di tangannya. Kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan, berjongkok di samping Menma dan menahan aliran darah yang mungkin tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Naruto tidak mau tahu luka apa itu. Tapi jika luka Menma terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, Menma bisa...

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," gumam Naruto tak percaya.

Naruto segera berlari ke samping Menma. Senjatanya terlepas begitu saja dari tangan. Ia menatap Menma dengan pandangan ngeri. Tulangnya pasti patah di mana-mana setelah menghantam aspal. Luka di perutnya masih mengeluarkan darah meskipun Itachi mencoba menahan pendarahannya. Naruto bisa melihat Menma masih sedikit membuka matanya. Saudaranya itu masih sadar.

"Menma. Hei, kau dengar aku? Aku di sini."

Naruto menyentuh pipi Menma, menggerakannya perlahan ke arah wajahnya. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto tahu bahwa Menma tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya meskipun mulutnya berlumuran darah.

"Kau harus kuat! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Jadi, bertahanlah!" seru Naruto dengan harapan suaranya mampu memberikan Menma kekuatan.

Meskipun samar, Naruto tahu Menma sedang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Naruto mengamatinya baik-baik, berusaha menerka apa yang hendak Menma utarakan padanya. Tanpa suara, Naruto berhasil menangkap satu kata yang Menma gumamkan.

"Maaf."

Kemudian Menma menutup matanya perlahan.

Mata Naruto segera memanas. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tanpa memedulikan dirinya adalah seorang prajurit tangguh, air mata tumpah begitu saja. Naruto meraih tangah Menma yang berlumur darah dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak, kumohon bangun. Jangan tidur di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," lirih Naruto. "Ini hari ulang tahun kita. Kau bilang, kita akan merayakannya, kan? Ayo, buka matamu. Kumohon."

Kedua iris safir Naruto menatap saudaranya dengan pandangan penuh harap, berharap Menma membuka matanya lagi, meskipun sedikit. Namun nihil. Menma tidak lagi bergerak.

.

 **To be continued**

A/n: Akhirnya, setelah satu tahun ff ini update lagi. Author sendiri merasa bahagia bisa update. Author harap, chapter selanjutnya tidak satu tahun lagi ya. Kalau masih ada yang membaca ff ini, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kesediaannya menunggu dan tetap membaca fanfic ini :)

Alasan mengapa baru update sekarang karena tahun lalu author sedang banyak masalah dan sempat kehilangan mood menulis. Tapi akhirnya, kenikmatan menulis kembali author dapatkan. Berhubung author bukan anak SMK lagi, saya tidak bisa janji update cepat. Di samping bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, author juga lanjut kuliah sampai malam. Jadi, waktu luangnya sedikit sekali ^^ tapi Author harap, yang saya tulis bisa menghibur. Dan semoga masih tetap bisa melanjutkan ff ini dan ff yang baru (Blue Moon's Legacy).

NB: Maaf untuk ending yang tidak tepat di chapter ini, karena sudah kepanjangan melewati 7k words XD.

 _See you in next chapter!_


End file.
